Darkness Falls on Valoran
by TalonIbnLaAhad
Summary: The Kalamanda Scandal has been stopped and Runeterra is at peace once again, but the forces of chaos and death are not so easily contained. An ancient evil shall once again be unleashed on the world, and nothing alone can stop it. The world must choose: United it Stands or Divided it Falls. Talon-centric: M for blood gore intense violence and sexual themes. Read the Authors notes:)
1. The Dark is Rising

It was midnight and darkness had settled like a blanket of snow over Valoran. Deep in the recesses of the grand and ornate Institute of War, three beasts, imprisoned for eternity, called out in anger and rage, their fury falling upon only the walls. Their roars and shrieks echoed down long halls filled with nothing but the darkness that embraced them.

"This is no way for the most powerful beings in the universe to live. Chained to the ground by the magic of those they came to destroy." echoed the voice of a lone man, robes and body inscribed with the glowing, ancient Icathian scriptures.

"Who dares enter our prison?" responded the demonic voice of one beast, his enormous red and black striped carapace rising and two green eyes flaring with hatred above a drooling maw with mandibles ready to feast on the unexpected visitor.

"A friend and a prophet." The man responded, hinting at his identity.

"Malzahar." muttered one of the other beasts, its body rising from sleep as well. It stretched out its blade-like appendages, while spreading its wings and rattling its spikes upon its purple exoskeleton, slowly turning to face the Prophet of the Void.

"And why do you think we consider YOU our friend?" replied the violet Void-born creature.

"Because, I have come to give you freedom, my brothers." answered Malzahar.

"I still don't trust you. But make it quick, little one," Kha'Zix hissed, his green eyes glowing brightly within the darkness.

"Do not worry, this will be quick. Thousands of years ago mankind worshipped you as the Gods you are, but now they fear and deny you and your realms' existences, and chain you with ancient seals and spells fearing the day of the Second Coming of The Void. I come to you offering a way to regain this world and open the doors between this world and yours'."

"A tempting offer, but what is your goal? What do you seek to gain from this, prophet?" Cho'Gath questioned, his voice hiding the excitement he felt for freedom and the chance to feast on prey again; a feeling he shared with his fellow void-born.

"I simply wish to see the rise of the Void once again, and to see the true Gods ascend and hunt as they did before. But tell me… Why has Kog'Maw been silent this whole time I have been speaking to you?" Malzahar began to worry when this realization hit him.

"Ahh, the poor whelp. He is starving, and since we are immortal, he is forced to suffer eternal starvation, an agony Kha'Zix and I have grown used to in our time on this world, but one he has yet to endure on this world…" Cho'Gath answered, something in his voice that hinted almost sympathy for the young creature, but it was soon turned to hatred as he continued.

"The summoners call us monsters, and fear us simply for existing! All we do is what any creature does! We feast upon those that are weaker, survive, and grow stronger! They imprison us, and use us to fight in their pathetic League! They cause us to suffer, and care not even for a starving hatchling!" At this Kog'Maw stirred but was too weak to rise.

"Fooooooooooooood…" he whimpered, saliva dripping from his maw and searing the floor.

"The summoners will never understand," Cho'Gath continued, a sudden realization hitting him, "they cannot understand. But you do don't you, prophet? You have been to the last remaining door to the Void, and you have seen our ways, what we live in, why we live the way we do."

"Yes, I have. And I understand what mankind never will. That is why I have come for you. That is why they will soon suffer under the power of The Void." Malzahar reassured. He noticed a rat slowly scurry up to the floor beneath him. With a flick of his wrist, dark energy lashed out, breaking its neck. He picked it up by the tail and threw it to the floor near Kog'Maw.

"Eat young one, we have much work to do."


	2. From Small Beginnings

It was 4:00 am and Talon was still in the same spot he had remained in for the past seven hours. 'Patience is a virtue' he thought, fighting the boredom and exhaustion that plagued him. Finally, he noticed movement in the alley below. He readied his arm blade and dropped after his target. The woman was no one special, simply an ambassador to Piltover, a diplomat. However, she was working out a military alliance between them and her home country, Demacia, which Swain deemed intolerable.

Her death would mean the end of the agreement, seeing as how she was the only person holding the treaty together, and time for Noxus to gain allies as well, a fact Talon cared not for. However it had been months since the last League match he participated in, and he was getting noticeably more violent with the lack of bloodshed, similar to a starved animal.

He stood in the shadows, letting his sight adjust to the darkness, the only thing that never betrayed him. 'The General never betrayed you…' came forth a subconscious thought. He pushed the idea from his mind and focused on drawing his targets blood. He was a weapon, no more. He didn't think and he didn't _feel._ Emotions were unnecessary, they only got you killed. Fear, anger, and love. Those were the biggest enemies of all to an assassin; they clouded judgment, and make one irrational. 'But they will never find me.' He thought. Nothing ever found him until it was too late.

Silently, he moved from dark corners and behind dumpsters to get closer to the walking woman. He crept with absolute silence to rival Nocturne and flexed his fingers, grinning manically. 'Yes…' he thought, hurrying his pace to get to her. He didn't just want to kill. He NEEDED to kill. 'Now I know how Katarina feels before a battle' Talon thought for a moment, but he stopped thinking about that and began focusing on only the kill.

When he was close enough, he shot his arm out, wrapping it around her throat and crushing her windpipe so the corresponding scream couldn't escape her lips. He thrust the blade forward into her back, and felt her blood run down his arm, and onto his cloak. The heat of blood was almost an alien feeling to him, and he knew it had been far too long since he had killed.

Once he felt her fall limp in his arms, he laid her body down and closed her eyes. She was blonde, and wore clothing suitable of a noblewoman, made of fine silks dyed in luxurious gold threads and borders with purple fabric. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties, and she was by his standards pretty. He never cared about that, however. He lived by his one and only rule: The strong survive, and the weak die off. So he must be strong, and he must do what it takes to survive.

At the moment, however, survival meant fighting for Noxus and carrying out missions for Swain as he had done for the General and his family. His allegiance belonged to no one, but the Du Couteaus had earned his respect. It was only because of his respect for the Du Couteaus and the debt he owed the General that he stayed in service to them and Noxus. 'And there's Kat.' He cut off his own thought and began heading toward the docks where a boat waited out in the bay to take him back to Noxus. It would be a long voyage home, and he was tired.

* * *

The voyage had actually been much shorter than he had anticipated and he was already on his way back to his "other" home, the Du Couteau manor. He preferred seclusion, however even Talon needed human contact from time to time, and after spending the past week avoiding any and all Demacians, he needed some downtime among a fellow Noxian, one that he could respect, or at least in some way get along with. That still did not leave many people. 'If only people could be less annoying.' He thought.

He walked up the black marble steps and confronted the two guards, armored in gold iron and green chainmail with the signature quad-eyed helmets of the Raedsel, who, upon recognizing his signature purple assassin robes, uncrossed their spears and opened the large obsidian doors made to withstand attempted forced entries. They dipped their heads in respect to their former master's protégé.

He continued into the mansion barely glancing in their direction. He walked down the long halls, observing the occasional crystal chandelier hanging above, marble pillars, busts of the General or any of the other Du Couteaus, and countless antiquities, flower vases, etc. He ascended the spiral stairway, up to the 3rd floor of the building where the bedrooms were. When he reached the hall with 6 doors, 3 on either side, he made sure to be silent as possible. 'Last thing I need is to be pestered by Cassiopeia, or Kat's other sisters.' He thought. Cassiopeia, Daenerys, Mira, and Katarina were the four Du Couteau daughters, and unfortunately, three out of the four of them annoyed the living hell out of him.

Back when Marcus was around, Talon was always on the alert for them. Marcus would mess with Talon, calling out to them when they returned from a mission on purpose, knowing full well they had crushes on him. Annoyed, he'd always book it before they arrived, but sometimes he just wasn't fast enough. Now, however, it all depended on whether or not they knew he was there. And only one of the sisters could tell whether or not he was home, luckily one whose company he welcomed.

He snuck into his room while hugging the walls, being careful to avoid stepping on the mahogany floors in case they squeaked. He opened the door and a slight squeak escaped the hinges. He quickly stepped inside and shut the door, making sure to lock the door knob, the door, and even the small metal chain at the top of the door.

Breathing out a sigh of relief he walked over to his bed and set his pack down. He began to pull blades and spare clothing out of it, putting the items where they belonged in drawers, under his pillow, and places where he would normally store those things. When he was fully unpacked, he went to his pillow, grabbed a shuriken, and flung it with speed that rivaled a bullet into the darkest corner of his room.

After he heard the corresponding shriek he walked over and pulled the shuriken from the wall, looking at the red-haired woman sprawled on his floor who looked as though she had seen The Harbinger of Doom itself, when really he purposely missed.

"What the hell!?" Katarina yelled at him as she got up off the floor.

"Oh get over it; I know you were thinking of throwing your own dagger at me. Besides, I missed." replied Talon with a very amused grin.

She got up, considering flinging her own dagger at him now, but decided against it. She only punched his shoulder saying, "Just watch where you throw those things."

He pulled down his hood, revealing shaggy, dark brown hair that, despite the hood, still looked like a rats nest.

"Ugh, your hair looks horrid. Let me grab a brush…" Katarina began.

"NO!" Talon cut off.

She looked at him, clearly thinking 'what is wrong with him?'

"I mean, no, don't worry, it is fine."

"Talon, look in a mirror. I'm brushing your hair."

"Ugh, fine. Is this really important Lady Katarina? I mean, I wear a hood so it's not like people see my hair anyway…" he started but a quick, stern glance from her shut him up.

"Other people may not have to deal with it, but I do. So shut up, sit down, and try not to move. Otherwise I'll be the one throwing blades next time."

Talon did as he was bid; slightly annoyed that he was being threatened. He was too tired to resist however, and he simply sat down, and tried to sit still despite the comb tugging at his scalp every time it hit a knot in his hair, which were painfully plentiful.

"So how was your mission?" she inquired.

"It went fine, although I did have to wait longer than I liked for the target to arrive." Talon answered casually.

Talking of killing was like talking about the weather to them, no big deal. Katarina then hit a rather tight knot in his hair so she just pulled twice as hard with the comb, and tore out a few strands from the scalp.

"Ahh! Careful! You're combing my hair, not tearing it out!" He was slightly irritable from the trip, plus little to no rest, and also the fact that he even let her do this in the first place. He didn't see what was so bad about his hair.

"Oh stop whining." she replied, a sly smile forming on her lips.

After a few moments Talon sighed and said "I'm sorry Lady Katarina, I'm just tired, and a little short tempered because of it." Katarina just nodded and reassured him, never being offended or hurt in the first place.

"I understand. A long time from home and the only company you have being yourself would drive most people insane."

The joke brought a smile to his lips and even unearthed a small chuckle from him.

"You just get a little unpleasant and irritable. I get it. Even I feel like that after a long time away from home." She finished.

'Always understanding.' Talon thought, but he quickly shoved the thought back to wherever it came from. 'You're just a weapon, you exist only to kill goddamn you.'

They didn't talk of much else besides mission details, or what happened while Talon was gone. Talon then remembered he wanted to ask something. "So, has anything_" Talon began, but Katarina's pause at the beginning of the question answered him. He simply let the words hang in the air until she spoke.

"No, nothing. Just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that." She answered, unable to hide a very faint, yet still noticeable crack of sorrow in her voice. Talon, not wishing to cause her anymore grief, simply let her do her work. They continued in silence for the next few minutes until she broke the silence.

"There, all done." She finally spoke.

Talon got up, faced the mirror on the far wall, and simply shrugged. Combed, his hair came down to his shoulders. He remembered the time he spent a month undercover in Ionia, searching for a target in the Lunar Revel festival. He smiled at the memory of his outfit and arm blade, a dragon with a double-edged blade coming from the mouth, and a ruby gemstone on the head. His hair was also long then, but it was done up in a traditional Ionian style. He actually liked the look, but now that he was in Noxian attire he thought it needed to be cut. But that was an errand for tomorrow, or another day.

Talon thanked Katarina, who simply nodded and said it was no trouble. She announced that she had some business to attend to, so he bid her goodbye and opened the door for her. As she was leaving she turned to say one last thing.

"It's good to have you back Talon."

With that she gave him a small smile and walked down the hall. Talon returned her smile with one of his own, a rare occurrence for either one of them considering the two were hostile to anyone besides each other and the family. He turned around one last time to see her go downstairs, before quietly closing the door, and locking it behind him.

Feeling his eye lids growing heavier with each second, Talon slumped over to his bed, and fell down onto the mattress. He didn't bother changing, thinking to himself that he would do so tomorrow. With that he pulled up the blankets over his body, and let the darkness of sleep embrace him.

* * *

"TAKE COVER!" was the only phrase that escaped his lips as the artillery shell hit.

He was blown back into a brick wall, shellshock deafening his ears. Everything was a blur and he felt nausea, disorientation, and agony. He could not yell for help, for when he tried, no sound came out. He looked down and saw shrapnel had penetrated the thick Crimson Elite armor, and also his stomach had a deep cut through it. He saw his own intestines slowly inching forward out of the cut when he wrapped an armored arm around the wound, literally trying to hold his guts in as he fought to get up.

Despite the mortal wound, he managed to stand up and run toward the nearest stone wall. He heard the whistles of what he thought were arrows and bullets flying past his head as he ducked down behind the nearest wall and slumped to the floor as he began looking for any other survivors. He could not find where the shots came from, or where his fellow, Noxians were due to the ashes obscuring his vision and choking his lungs. Then he saw the bodies.

'There's no one left.'

Bodies of countless Noxians littered the floor, some with bullet and arrow wounds, others torn apart by shrapnel, and some were just reduced to piles of meat and bone.

'Those that were closest to the explosion.'

Then he looked closer, and to his horror saw that they weren't arrow shafts, or bullet wounds. They were spikes that looked as though they were shot off of some kind of creature.

He saw many bodies, each riddled with spikes, or corroding from the acid of that artillery shot, but he couldn't see her, the one he was supposed to protect, "no matter the cost" Marcus had told him long ago. He began to panic, thinking she had been one of those unidentifiable bodies back with the rest. Then he saw her.

"Talon…" Katarina called weakly as she tried to crawl toward him. She had small bits of rock and shrapnel penetrating her body, and three spikes had penetrated her back. Talon used what reserves of his strength were left to crawl over to her, despite the agony of his stomach and internal organs scraping against the rock of the ground.

When he got to her, her eyes were closed, and she was barely breathing. He cradled her head in his arms, her red hair wet with blood. He looked up and around him as he saw silhouettes of his ambushers approaching. Something was wrong though, the silhouettes weren't human, or Runeterran. Slowly he made out mandibles, glowing eyes, drooling mouths, and all sorts of claws, spikes, and teeth.

"No… NO! GET BACK!" He began screaming, slowly losing his mind as the forms of, whatever the hell their attackers were, surrounded him.

Katarina's heartbeat grew slower, and fainter, until it grew still. Talon's eyes widened as he saw her breathe her last breath.

"Katarina… No… NO, KAT!"

The creatures surrounded him now, slowly moving in, waiting to savor the kill.

"GET AWAY!" Talon yelled, but this only made the creatures bristle with excitement.

They moved in on him now, hisses and clicks, and drooling maws snapping, thirsting for blood.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM US!"

His fear had full control of his body, and the creatures were right on top of him now.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO-"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Talon screamed as he threw the shurikens under his pillow in a circle around him. His mirror shattered and the drywalls had been impaled by the ring of blades from his signature move. He was breathing deeply, gasping for the fresh air of the room unlike the polluted ashes of his dream. Finally, the realization hit him. 'It was just a nightmare.' He thought. 'Just a horrible, God damned, really vivid nightmare…'

Talon swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Luckily he had his room sound proofed in earlier years despite Katarina's objections to the costly action. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone being awoken by his outburst.

He stumbled, clumsily, to the bathroom and began running water from the sink. He felt like he had in the dream, torn open and riddled with spikes. 'Pain is in the mind, but to feel something from a dream?' He washed his face, splashing cold water in his eyes to help wake himself up. He began pushing the memory of the dream into the back of his mind, as he did with other nightmares. Having nightmares meant one felt fear, and fear was a deadly weakness. And weakness was something an assassin could not afford to have.

For the rest of the morning Talon went through his usual routine. Sharpening his blades, getting dressed, checking his room for any bugs or cameras placed by spies, and only two differences to the normal routine. One was fixing the drywall and getting a new mirror; the other was to get his hair cut.

Talon was just leaving the barbers' shop, him pulling his hood tightly over his head, when a high command courier had stopped him.

"Wait! I have a message!" He ran over to Talon and tried to talk as he gasped for air.

"Breathe courier, then talk." Talon ordered. The courier followed his command, and began speaking.

"High General Swain requests your presence. He says it's urgent."

Swain rarely called upon Talon for anything, but when he did it was always urgent. The old man had learned to respect the former rogue's abilities, but was always cautious with him so as not to provoke him into becoming an enemy. Talon was unpredictable it would seem.

"I'll head over immediately." Talon informed the courier.

Satisfied with Talon's answer, the courier began walking away, back down the road he'd come from. 'There's never any time for a little R&R anymore is there?' Talon thought.

He made his way up to the High Command, moving via free running across rooftops and gothic style spires to minimize any unwanted delays. When he reached the enormous stone gates, he descended to the streets and looked up at the Noxian insignia carved into the granite. The entrance was through the mouth of the granite skull mountain that housed most of Noxus. The lower jaw line was composed of various tunnels, roads, and districts that housed the lower and middle class humans. Other creatures were forced to live on the other side of the moat.

Once past the temple indentations of the skull mountain, the High Command's headquarters and upper class families' homes began. The Du Couteau estate was in one of the eye openings, so they actually could look out a window and see the sun, plus the great valley and all the rivers beyond, all the way up to the coast. It was a beautiful sight, but one he was not accustomed to.

He welcomed the pitch black darkness that enveloped light and snuffed it out, not beauty and sunlight; he loved the kind of darkness that no one else could see in unless they spent a great portion of their lives in it, like him. That was what raised Talon, what molded him. The darkness cradled and protected him like a mother, and taught him the ways of survival like a father.

He continued upward, to the "brain" of the skull. It was here where the Generals' offices, mess halls, and meeting room were located. After walking down countless tunnels, he finally arrived at the giant obsidian doors of the Grand General's office. He knocked once, loudly and clearly. The following, muffled, "Come in!" signaled Talon to enter.

The man before him was old, and wore the gold armor and green silk robes of the Raedsel. He had a cane propped up against his desk to his right, and on his shoulder perched a large, six-eyed raven. The wretched creature eyed Talon with glowing blue eyes, staring into his soul while ruffling its green, molting feathers. It shrieked at Talon, and then flew over to its perch where a piece of decaying flesh laid before it. As it began to nibble at the carrion, Swain began to talk.

"I'm not one for small talk, and neither are you, so I will cut to the chase. Something's turned up, and you are the only reliable, and available, person for this job."

'Me? Reliable? What has Swain found that leaves me as the only "reliable" option for a mission?' Talon thought. His thoughts were interrupted as Swain continued.

"A raven came into my office today. Not mine, obviously, but one with a message strapped to its leg."

As he finished his sentence he pulled out a small canister and took out the small slip of paper inside it. He unrolled it and handed it to Talon.

The paper was damp, slightly torn with a stain of what appeared to be beer, or rum, and it was yellow with age. He began to read it, just as Marcus had taught him to when he chose to live in service to the General.

_Talon,_

_It's General Du Couteau. The reality behind my disappearance is that I left during a time of conspiracy with Swain's and Le Blanc's help so as to throw everyone, even you and my own family, off my trail. Some great crisis is coming, and all these years I've been gone are because I have been investigating it. I understand this may seem impossible to comprehend right now, but you must follow my orders left in this note. This is something of great importance, something that could literally end the world as we know it. I can no longer operate alone and be successful. I did not want to drag any of you into this, but it seems now I have no choice. No one else is to know of this letter's existence, and you are to burn it once it is read. You are to trace this letter back to where it was sent from. If you do, I have left a clue of my whereabouts for you there. I cannot disclose the information of my whereabouts right now, as I'm sure you understand, but you are clever. You'll find me. Remember, no one besides you are to know of this letter's existence. Good luck, Talon, and I expect an update on my family once you find me._

Talon's eyes widened as he read the parchment, and when he was finished, he slowly rolled up the paper. "It says it was meant for me, and no one else."

"I am already a part of this conspiracy Talon, me knowing this secret is unimportant. If Katarina or any of her sisters saw this however…"

Swain trailed off, allowing Talon to figure it out. Talon thought for a few moments about it and deemed the detail unimportant as well. Swain would live another day it seemed.

"You have no idea where this came from, I suppose?"

"I have an idea. Notice that the paper is damp and the metal on the canister is rusted."

Talon nodded and began thinking out loud. "I'll start looking in Bilgewater then. The canister must have been dropped into saltwater which explains the rust and moisture, plus this stain smells like grain alcohol, so it was probably written in a tavern and the only ones that are crazy enough to serve grain alcohol are in-"

"Wait, I haven't told you your objectives yet." Swain interrupted.

"I'm sure the objective here is clear, Swain. Find him, carry out whatever task is needed, and bring him home as soon as possible. I'll just let Katarina know and we'll-"

"Wrong. You are to leave Noxus; disappear off the face of Runeterra and begin tracking him. Once you find him, you are to learn about this "crisis" he is investigating and aid him in any way you can like the letter said. No one is to know about this besides you, and me. Not even Katarina or the family can know her father's left us a clue to his whereabouts." Swain briefed.

"Wait, I'm just to leave without a trace? I can't even tell Kat- I mean Lady Katarina that I'm leaving? The letter says no one is to know of the mission, but for me to leave without even saying goodbye would cause Katarina to grow suspicious and perhaps come after me anyway, right?" He was shocked at the degree of discretion for this mission.

"No, we need her here to run the Du Couteau family. If she catches wind of this then she will leave and nothing will stop her. The family may fall upon hard times. Even you should see this outcome, Talon. One of the reasons I keep you around is you are clever, competent, and capable. Three traits that are in short supply, unfortunately." Swain said, muttering the last sentence. "As for keeping Katarina in Noxus, leave that to me. I will keep her in Noxus, and she will not interfere with your mission."

"Wait… something's up Swain. Katarina may be the most capable daughter in the household, but Cassiopeia is competent as well. She could easily manage the manor and its expenses."

"But she is not the rightful heir, and she is more susceptible to Mira's and Daenerys' pleas for enormous amounts of money to be spent on useless luxuries like clothes or decoration. Katarina can tell her sister's no, and they won't bother her again." Swain had a point, and Talon would rather die than see those two have some influence over how the house was run.

Talon began to ponder everything he had been told. The note, Marcus being alive, he had to leave, vanish without a trace, and Katarina would have to suffer through it all without so much as a note explaining why he had to leave. Swain said he would handle the last part, but Talon was sure in the end she would leave no matter what precautions Swain took.

But… if he took this mission, he might be able to reunite the family. Maybe even see the sisters genuinely smile again without some deep sadness hiding behind it, once again train alongside the greatest blade master in Runeterran history, his master and friend, as he did before, make things right, and maybe even pay off his debt. He thought of all the consequences he could, good and bad.

"Will I be able to return? After I find him, and we resolve this "crisis", can we come home?"

"Of course. You and Marcus will be welcomed home with open arms."

Talon made one last mental check of the consequences, and made his decision.

"I'll leave in three night's time. I have to prepare and gather resources. Also, I'll need to find a way out of Noxus without any witnesses-" Talon started.

"Leave that to me, boy. There are some secrets this mountain contains that only ghosts and I know of." Swain informed. Talon nodded, and shook hands with the Master Tactician.

"In three night's time, you are to gather your supplies and meet me in the Ivory Ward. I will arrive there around 4:30 am. Ironic, I know, but it is the only passage that no one knows of besides the Generals, plus we need to act at a time where we are least likely to be seen."

'Just like Marcus.' Talon thought.

"I will meet you there." He told the Grand General grudgingly. Talon was sure he would regret this, but if The General needed help, then this truly was something that could destroy them all.

"Good, good." Swain walked over to the door thinking about how he was going to stop Katarina from going after Talon.

"Good luck, and remember, no one can know." Swain concluded. He opened the door for Talon and announced, "You are dismissed."

Talon was already walking down the hall away from Swain's office. Swain looked back at where Talon was just standing a few moments ago. 'How does he do that?' Even the Master Tactician couldn't figure Talon out.


	3. Houdini Would Be Proud

"We appreciate your loyalty and assistance, Malzahar. However, freeing us does not give you command over us." Kha'Zix clicked.

"I understand, however you can't simply deny my plan! I have studied, waited, and watched for years, and there has never been a more opportune time than now to-"

"ENOUGH MORTAL!" Malzahar immediately obeyed his God known as Cho' Gath. Besides, you just don't argue with a 30 foot tall creature that could eat you at any second.

"We see the nature of your plan, and while it is brilliant, it is dangerous. Kha'Zix may be capable of infiltrating the vault, but as soon as he enters it he would be detected and sealed inside. The Arcanum Vault has the highest security in this wretched world. We need someone who can hide in plain sight, one who can bend darkness to his will."

"You don't mean we should free-" Malzahar started.

"That's exactly what I mean." Cho'Gath finished.

"He may not have manifested in the Void like us, but he hates the summoners as much as we do, and is the ideal entity for the job of retrieving a void staff, the only known ones in Runeterra being in the Vault, from the Institute," continued Kha'Zix.

"I understand the reasoning for this idea, but it is not likely to help us. It's more likely to kill me and run once I free it than help our cause!" Malzahar argued.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Kog'Maw chanted.

"It's the only safe way." Cho'Gath stated.

"Safe! Maybe for you three!" Malzahar countered.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Kog'Maw continued, his young, gurgling voice growing louder.

"He will join us, just tell him our goal and he will join us." Kha'Zix said.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" Kog'Maw screeched.

"Ok enough! I will do this, but when I free it, it kills me, and the Void's second coming is foiled, blame yourselves." Muttered Malzahar.

* * *

It had been 3 nights now. He had gathered up every blade in the house he could, even a few of Katarina's, when she didn't notice. He had spent all the time he could the past 3 days gathering food, water, weapons, and any gold he could "earn". Nobles just loved "giving" him money.

In his free time, he actually looked for members of the family who would accept his company. He may not have enjoyed himself much, but these may be his final days with them. All of them found his company welcome, although very strange that HE came to THEM.

Finally, the night came when he had to leave. He made sure everyone in the household was preoccupied or asleep, said goodnight to everyone, and locked himself in his bedroom. He had packed his things, and wore his normal purple clothes. Swain had set a city wide curfew just to make sure they would not be seen. He snuck out of the manor and climbed down the side of the mountain.

'A little excessive, but necessary.' he thought.

When he reached the mouth, he dropped the remaining twenty feet and began heading towards the market district.

'So far so good.'

Only twice did he have to duck down from guard patrols, but otherwise there was not a soul in the tunnels. He finally reached an enormous cavern, and beheld the place where Marcus had disappeared.

He pulled out a golden pocket watch that had the Noxian insignia carved into it. He opened it and beheld the cracked glass with the time that was constantly frozen on its face. _5:00 am. _On the other side was a slightly torn picture of the General's family. Marcus stood in his general's uniform with countless medals and ribbons, his arms around his family. Katarina stood in the middle next to her sisters and mother. Cassiopeia was still a little girl around six or seven, and Daenerys and Mira stood next to each other only one or two years older than Cass. Katarina appeared to be twelve, a time when she still had her innocence, and was smiling a small shy smile.

Talon closed the pocket watch suddenly, and put it back under his shirt. He checked the time on his own watch. _4:43 am._

'Am I really going to just leave without even saying something?' He started thinking about all the possible outcomes. 'Dammit, this isn't going to work. I'm going to get caught, or hunted down by Kat, or fail, or...'

He pushed onward, his heartbeat slowly growing louder in the darkness and silence until it was all he heard. His thoughts screamed at him to turn back, to stop this mistake before it happened, and he almost succumbed to them. His doubts were suddenly erased when he heard Swain call out to him.

"Good, you've arrived."

"Well a lot is depending on this, one of which is the future of the Du Couteaus, so yes, I'm here."

Talon replied, hostility clear in his tone.

"I understand you don't like this, Talon, but it's necessary if even Marcus Du Couteau is asking for help."

"You don't think I know that?! I just hate the fact that I can't tell the people who are actually his family that he's alive! I'm no Du Couteau!"

Swain only nodded his head, and sighed. "I get that this is wrong, but Noxus needs Katarina to remain here."

"I don't get it. Kat and I- I mean Lady Katarina and I leave on missions together many times. Why is it so crucial she stays here now?"

"Kat? Sounds like you are growing close to her, Talon."

"Stop trying to change the subject, old man! Why must she remain here?" Talon demanded, trying to avoid answering Swain while keeping his own interrogation on track. 'You better stay out of my thoughts if you want to live, old man.'

Swain looked defeated, knowing Talon would not stop until he was given the info he wanted. "I was hoping to remain silent on this, but the reason I'm bent on keeping Katarina here is… well, is because I plan on making Katarina a general in the High Command."

Talon was surprised. 'I expected her to make it eventually, but maybe in another few years.'

"I see you're speechless. Well yes I plan to make her a General in a few weeks time. Your absence will be noted far before then. I will do all I can to keep her from leaving and disrupting your mission. If I must put her on house arrest I will." Swain continued.

"Good luck with that. Lady Katarina won't just sit back while I'm missing and if she gets put on house arrest …well let's just say Hell hath no fury like hers. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about." Sparring against the Sinister Blade had taught him that lesson a few times.

Talon couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his own joke. Swain cackled a little as well. Swain became serious again and countered.

"Regardless, she's going to have to deal with your leaving and the fact that she won't be allowed to do anything about it." Talon was somewhat angered by this, and Swain noticed, so he shut up while he was ahead.

The two waited in silence, Talon glaring at Swain, Swain trying to look away and distract himself with his Raven. Eventually, Swain pulled out his own watch, and finally broke the silence.

"I suppose we should get you out of here."

Swain walked over to the fountain they found Marcus' pocket watch next to all those years ago. He pressed in the middle left eye of the stone raven perched on the pillar, and slowly the pillar began to slide to the left. A small passage barely big enough for Talon to squeeze into was revealed.

"This is an ancient passage that was here even before Boram Darkwill, and the Grand General before him, and the one before him. You are to leave through here without a trace. Nothing will be left behind."

Talon felt like he might as well stab each Du Couteau daughter in the heart, but it was what must be done. When he was ready, he pulled out his own pocket watch, and observed the picture of the General, his arms around his daughters, and Talon standing in the background. His hood obscured his face, but still a smile showed through despite the darkness hiding his features.

Talon touched the picture, almost tenderly; then as Swain wasn't looking, dropped it to the floor. Talon turned to Swain, and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him up to his face to keep him from noticing the watch in the dark corner of the fountain.

"Remember I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because there's a chance that after all that's happened during my time with Marcus' family, I can do something good for them."

He hated doing this to the family, to Kat. After everything they've done for him he was just going to leave. Even if it was for a reason they might understand. If only he could tell them, but the watch would have to serve as his goodbye and clue as to what happened.

"Calm down, boy. I understand this is cruel, but it's to ensure their safety, ok? Now, release me assassin." Swain ordered.

'He doesn't know.' Talon thought.

"I follow no one's orders but those I respect. And you have lost any sliver of respect I had for you for making me do this." Talon hissed with anger.

He shoved Swain back and turned to the crawl space. As he ducked under, he checked to see if the watch was still hidden, and it was. He climbed down into the crawlspace, and didn't look back to see Swain compose himself, and mutter,

"Talon, we're all going to burn if you fail, so by God follow orders for once."


	4. Sorely Missed

Slivers of golden light began sneaking their way through the windows of the Du Couteau household. One happened to land on Katarina's scarred eye, which slowly opened in response to the sign that a new day was here. She lazily got up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and making her way to her private bathroom. She showered quickly and dressed in her usual attire, a small, somewhat revealing, black jacket, and skinny black pants with her combat boots. She walked over to her personal chest where she kept a diary, her two signature daggers, and anything else of importance to her under lock and key.

She picked up the daggers, sheathing them into their scabbards on her back.

'And now for the day's dull affairs' she thought.

She walked into her father's (now hers for the time being) office and began looking through any paperwork that may have come in. All that was on her desk was a letter with the insignia of the High Command stamped on a wax seal. She opened the letter and began to read.

'So Swain wants to talk?'

She decided she may as well go.

'Who knows, I might finally get another assassination mission.' The very image of someone's throat turning into a red smile made herself smile.

She took the fast route, through the tunnel cutting its way over the ivory ward. As she neared the High Command's generals gate, she noticed the guards were absent from their posts.

'Someone's going to pay for that.'

The fact that the security of the High Command was at risk because some guardsmen couldn't keep their posts annoyed her.

She yelled up to the gatekeeper's nest, "HEY! Open this door or do I have to open you!"

A startled and frightened gatekeeper snapped awake and began turning the crank to open the large granite doors.

"Idiots…" she whispered under her breath.

She walked through, getting a slight chill from the trapped air escaping and fresh air entering the "cranium" of the mountain. She quickly made her way to Swain's office and knocked once, loudly and clearly as was military tradition. Swain's reply was muffled by the door, but she took it as her cue to enter. Swain was standing by his raven, hand feeding it carrion, and looking like he hadn't slept at all.

"Good, you've arrived." Swain said, his voice hinting at a very, very slight slur. His breath also had an odd smell to it, odd for him at least.

"The note you sent said to come as quickly as possible. Just wondering Swain, have you been drinking?" Katarina replied.

"Hmm? Oh, well yes. Believe me you will want one as well."

Katarina was surprised. Swain never drank. He said it hindered his thoughts, and a General must always be alert. Truthfully she thought of alcohol the same way.

"Why would I want one?" Katarina dared to ask.

"Because… because…"

He was trying to force the words out, and that was starting to make Kat lose her nerve.

'What is he so worried about?'

"No offense Swain, but just spit it out already." She told him.

"It's just… well you see… It's not an easy thing to say because…" Swain continued.

"BECAUSE WHAT!" she yelled at him.

Swain finally forced the answer out.

"Because Talon's gone. We have no idea what happened to him…" Swain started, but Katarina stopped listening after the first sentence.

She felt her mind retreat within itself, and all she heard was that phrase, over and over again. "Talon's gone… Talon's gone… Talon's gone…"

She would've stayed there forever, if Swain didn't snap his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Katarina, are you even listening to me?" Swain scolded. "Honestly, I know it is disturbing news but I'd think you would at least listen to reality." Kat just looked at him, then at her reflection in his mirror, a lost confused look. She shook her head no; slowly at first then gaining speed as the seconds drew on, her lost/confused look turning to a sneer of hatred and anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?!" She screamed at Swain. "He was in the mansion last night! I said goodnight to him! He can't just be gone!"

Swain was silent, so she tried to regain her wits and compose herself. When she did, she started her own little interrogation.

"Did he just leave?" She asked.

"As far as we know. All we know is in the Ivory ward this morn-" Swain started.

"The Ivory Ward?" Kat asked. "The Ivory Ward!?" She was back to yelling now. "Goddammit Swain, what the fuck do you think this is?! Some sick joke!" She demanded.

"No! I'm simply giving you what evidence we've collected so far!"

Her rage was beginning to take over her now.

"What happened, what clues are there?!"

Swain, trying to keep his wits about him answered, "All we know is he vanished and the only clue we have is that it was in the Ivory Ward."

"That can't be everything! Tell me every little fucking detail, and don't hold one thing back!" She threatened. "No wait, I bet I can guess exactly when and how you know too!"

Katarina was seething with fury. Swain only nodded his head, and looked at the floor.

She turned to leave and ran out of the room.

Swain only closed his eyes, and mentioned something about pissing everyone off today. He then turned to the nearest guard and said, "She must not leave, get down to the Ivory Ward as fast as possible and alert the guards that she is not to leave."

The guard nodded, answering "Yes, Grand General."

Katarina began sprinting for the Ivory Ward. Maybe this time there would be something that would tell her where who she was looking for was at. When she arrived, her breath caught in her throat. There was nothing, not one damn thing. She walked around, looking for anything out of the ordinary, and found nothing. No signs of struggle, no footprints, just nothing but a completely normal market, besides the investigators. Just as she was going to give up, something caught the light in her eye.

She walked over to the fountain, and noticed that in the water under the shadows was a silver pocket watch, barely catching a gleam of light. She picked it up and opened the latch. Inside was a picture of her family, possibly a few weeks before her father disappeared? And in the background was Talon, actually smiling. Again, memories flashed by, this time of a few assassination missions before the League even existed, or the rare occasions the two would leave to simply walk around and talk. She refused to lose herself in the past again, however, and began rallying guards for a search party. "I don't know why you left, but I will bring you back." She vowed quietly to herself.

They left shortly, just missing the guard arriving with Swain's orders.


	5. An Unexpected Meeting

All was silent, and covered in darkness, and Malzahar had never felt more afraid than he did now.

"Have you come to kill me?" A voice hissed.

Malzahar began summoning voidlings to his side and formed a perimeter with them. He could see nothing, for this was not the darkness he found comfort in. Rather it was darkness that was unnaturally drawn to a certain force, an extremely powerful being, the likes of which brought fear to all even those who worshipped the Void.

Malzahar cautiously continued moving, relying on his other senses to keep him alive.

"I am not here to kill you. I am here to recru- err… to ask for your aid." Malzahar replied.

The voice in the darkness began to laugh, its whisper-like voice unnerving him since it seemed to come from all around him. Suddenly he heard the sound of blood spilling onto the floor. He heard his voidlings cry out in terror as one by one they were butchered by the darkness around them. Finally all grew silent.

"If you are not here to kill me, then why do you surround yourself in defenses?" It called out.

"You know as well as I that fear drives a man more than sense." Malzahar retorted.

This evoked more unnerving laughter and Malzahar slowly felt his sanity slipping away. Finally, the voice in the darkness revealed itself to him.

Its glowing blue eyes seemed to be staring into Malzahar's very soul, the blades coming from its arms retracted and extended as if eager for more blood, and its body was blacker than any darkness that ever existed.

"Malzahar, what brings you to my prison?" Nocturne asked.

"As I said before, I need your help."

"Well, why would I possibly help you?"

"Because, I can offer you what you desire most, Nocturne."

"And what would that be?"

"Revenge."

Nocturne had nothing to say, so Malzahar continued.

"I am working alongside the Void-Born in order to bring about an eternal reign of the true gods of his world. Darkness will cover all of Valoran, and eventually all of Runeterra. And you, Nocturne. You will help bring about this beauty and shall be rewarded with the deaths of all the summoners."

"You certainly know how to deal with death, Malzahar."

Nocturne pondered what he had been told.

'An eternal reign of darkness, and all the summoners dead.'

The thought tempted him beyond anything in the world. He could finally be free and wreak havoc and vengeance on the world.

"What do you need me to do?" Nocturne asked.

Malzahar only smiled, knowing he had yet another ally on board.

Talon had been riding for 3 hours now, and the sun was well up in the sky. He did not want to be anywhere near Noxus when the search parties started.

'The idiot really thinks she'll just up and deal with it?' Talon thought.

He couldn't help but think about his anger, how he should have stopped and turned around, how he should go and stab Swain in the throat for this. But then he thought about seeing the General, and about what could be in the future if he succeeded, so he pressed on.

He had ridden for four hours now, and it had taken a toll upon the warhorse he rode. He finally stopped in a clearing in the forest, allowing his horse rest and himself time to eat breakfast. It was 9:00 am now, and he was famished. He threw a couple of apples to his horse and pulled out a packet of dried pear rations for himself. He drank little water, hoping to conserve what little he had until he reached a river. When he finished breakfast, he allowed himself only thirty minutes of sleep, and then he resumed his frantic pace away from Noxus. After another hour or so, Talon came across an unexpected traveler.

She wore bandaging around one of her legs, a short, torn linen skirt, and a Noxian officer's corset armor piece. More linen covered up her chest, with a green spiked shoulder armor piece on her left shoulder and a leather shoulder guard on her right, plus a large metal gauntlet with a glowing green rune carved into the back of the hand. Sheathed on her back was a broken, black sword with similar runes carved into it. She had white hair that was tied up, dark brown skin, caramel colored eyes like his own, and a white war paint stripe tattoo on her left cheek.

Talon tried to cover his face with his hood, but it didn't matter, she recognized him.

"Talon? Is that you?" Riven called out to him.

'Of course she'd recognize me… We were the only two survivors in Crimson Elite training.' He thought.

He was reminded of why he had some sliver of respect for the exile. Talon considered killing her, but remembered League restrictions. Besides, she was one of the few people he actually gave a damn about outside of the family. He could knock her out, but it would take too much time, plus it could attract more unwanted attention. In the end, Talon decided maybe he could persuade her to keep quiet.

"Yes it's me, Miss Riven." He told her as he dismounted.

Riven kept her distance, but he simply led his horse over to her as he walked her way. She kept one hand on her sword as he approached.

"Hey, don't try anything funny!" She threatened.

Talon only grunted as he stopped about a foot in front of her.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to kill anyone."

She never expected him to ever say those words, but nonetheless she removed her grip from the sword handle.

"Then, why are you here?"

"I'm on a mission to find someone, not to kill, mind you. And don't worry, it isn't you."

She was about to ponder whether or not he was telling the truth, but her stomach chose that moment to growl. She laughed nervously, slightly blushing from embarrassment. Talon only rolled his eyes, but then thought he had a bargaining chip now.

"I'm guessing you haven't anything to eat?" He asked her.

"Well… ahh… you see… it's kind of a funny story… ugh, no. Not for two days now." She confessed. "I know, you will probably say no to this, but… do you think, maybe, you could spare anything?" She asked.

Her face took on a look of shame at her weakness, and Talon understood why. You may as well ask to be shot than ask for help if you're a Noxian. Talon, however, saw an opportunity.

"I have plenty of food, if you require any. However, there is one condition." Talon offered.

Riven raised her eyebrow to that and cautiously ventured to ask, "And what would that be?"

'I swear if it's a date…' she thought. She was becoming extremely annoyed at the frequency of those requests. 'I dance for money ONE time-' she started thinking, but Talon's answer cut off her thoughts.

"All you need to do is forget you ever saw me out here." Talon told her. "You can't tell anyone I was here, where I'm headed, or that you even know anything of my whereabouts, understood?"

"That's all? No killing anyone for you, or money, or a date, or nothin'?" Riven asked.

"Only your- did you just say a date? Me ask for a date?" Riven tried to look innocent, and play dumb, but Talon only face palmed and said, "Ahh, never mind; nothing else matters. Just keep your mouth shut." Riven saw the opportunity as a steal and quickly and enthusiastically agreed.

Talon cut down one of the saddle bags. In it was 3 loaves of bread, a ration packet of assorted dried fruits, some slices of cheese, and 1 of his 3 bottles of water. When Riven inspected it, her eyes widened with disbelief.

"I can't believe you're giving me all this! Are you sure? I mean, this is a lot of-" She started but Talon cut her off and told her it was fine.

"Thank you Talon. I'll never forget this." She said.

Talon face palmed again, and only said, "You've already forgotten our agreement, didn't you?"

Riven only blushed, and rubbed the back of her head while wearing an embarrassed smile. "Whoops. I guess I mean, I will never remember this."

Talon remounted his horse, and waved goodbye to Riven. She waved back as he rode off.

She couldn't help thinking out loud to herself, "Talon being kind and generous? And to think that now I'm actually thinking about asking for that date. The world really has gone mad, hasn't it?"

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys and girls! Glad to see that I'm getting some views in :D Truthfully didn't expect this much, so thank you all! Recently hit writer's block and being buried in h.w. isn't helpin ., but I will try to get in like a chapter a week at least :) All criticism's welcome so I can make the story better for you readers out there, and if you have a cool idea you want to give me through a review, I will take it into consideration :) (Just nothing outrageous, ok?) I do plan on getting into war and stuff so future gore and blood to follow :D However, when it comes to sex i'm not too sure about since I suck at any kind of romance writing at all! (Truthfully, I will take advice if you guys and girls have any to offer for writing that kind of stuff.) Thanks again for reading, and I hope you guys will be honest and let me know if I can improve on anything!


	6. Catching A Ride

Talon had an uneventful ride. There were no other travelers, save Riven of course, on the paths he took, and there were no search parties that he encountered. He decided he'd make his way to Bandle City, and find passage aboard a ship to Bilgewater from there. All he'd have to do is avoid being seen by any Yordles and he'd be fine. Unfortunately, Yordles looked up, unlike common humans, so he would have to be more careful and move quickly from between dark alleys, and rooftops.

He was less than a day away from the city, if he went the pace he'd been going by, and he could see it from the tall hill he stood on now.

'Looks as good a place as any to camp.' He thought.

He tied his horse's reins to a nearby tree, set up his sleeping bag, and allowed the darkness to take him again.

Talon awoke however for some reason he was in a city, not the forest he fell asleep in. Its buildings were ornate with pure white marble, blue banners waving from flag poles with walls that were lined with gold. The people, for the most part, were dressed like nobles in robes with rich dyes and soft fabrics. He looked closely at a banner and recognized the symbol to be Demacian. He was suddenly shoved forward by a large man with a sword, and he began walking.

He noticed something that somehow he had failed to notice at first. His hands were bound, and he felt as though he were freshly beaten and tortured. He looked at his hands, and saw they were pail, as though deprived of sunlight for weeks. When he looked back to see his bodyguard, he noticed it was the Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard himself, and League Champion, Garen.

'What the hell is happening?' He thought.

When he saw his destination, he realized everything that was happening. He was headed to the gallows on the palace balcony overlooking the whole city-state.

King Jarvan III stood at the head of the stairs, his son, Jarvan IV, to his right. Talon remained silent, still trying to piece together what had happened. He was stopped before the oh-so noble King himself.

"You will pay for your insolence, _Noxian_." He said Noxian with a certain tone as though it disgusted him just to say it. "To think you just walked into MY throne room, and made demands of ME! After everything you have done to Demacia in the name of Noxus!" He yelled.

Talon didn't know what he was talking about, so he simply remained silent, defiance clear in his facial expression. This only infuriated the King, but Jarvan III kept his composure.

"Well, I'll see to it that you rot in Hell forever, Assassin. You and all of Noxus will burn." He whispered.

Talon chuckled, replying "You don't know how right you are." 'Why would I say that?'

He walked the last few steps to the noose himself, and waited as the prince called out his alleged crimes towards Demacia.

When he finished, he asked, "Any last words before you burn, Noxian?"

Talon didn't know why, but a reply burst forth from him, even though he didn't know what it meant.

"If you don't heed my warning, Noxus won't be all that burns. Demacia, Piltover, Bandle City, The Plague Jungles, The Shadow Isles, The Kumungu Jungle, Ionia, Bilge Water, EVERYWHERE WILL FUEL THE FLAMES!" Talon was no longer addressing the King, but everyone who watched on, awaiting his death. "We all shall burn, and you shall only have yourselves to blame."

"Enough of this madness!" The King Jarvan III yelled.

"I don't know what insanity you are plagued with Talon, but you shall be free of it soon enough." Garen said.

Talon looked out over the crowd one last time, and was horrified to see that the noblewoman target from a week earlier was in front. He looked over the crowd closely and saw that all of them were people he killed, people he lost, and people who hated him. The dead screamed out despite bloodied stab wounds, slit throats, and dismembered limbs. He only stared on with horror as they screamed for him to die.

Suddenly he felt the noose tighten around his neck and looked back to see Garen acting as executioner. When he looked back at the crowd, it was the living once again. Everything was going to be over in a few short moments.

"Have you any, SANE, last words, Noxian?" Garen asked him.

Talon thought, and actually decided to say something.

"The strong survive and the weak die off. And we all are the weak now."

The crowd went into frenzy and Talon closed his eyes.

"So says you, scum. End this fool." replied the king.

Talon opened his eyes to see a mixture of both the dead and the living demanding blood. Garen pulled the lever to release the floor under him, and time slowed down. He only got a brief glance, but he couldn't help but notice a woman in the back of the crowd with bright red hair screaming "NO." His eyes widened as he realized who it was, and then all was black.

Talon jolted awake, his hands immediately went to grab his neck. He studied his surroundings, and noticed he was still in the forest.

'That's one for every night of the week now.' He thought.

His nightmares were growing increasingly vivid, and the ends were always the same, his impending death. He was beginning to fear that maybe these weren't nightmares, but he never dwelled on the matter too long. Talon pushed the thought from his mind, choosing to deal with the matter later. For now, he had to move.

Talon cleaned up any signs of his camp, and put on his renegade outfit, (minus the blade cape; it would have been a dead giveaway to his identity then) hoping he would more easily blend in with those clothes than his signature purple robes. Then he tightened the leather straps to his arm blade. He inspected the new mechanism added by the blacksmith he sent it to over his three day grace period. The man claimed he made it retractable so he could conceal it within his sleeve. Talon tested it, and was pleased to see he now had a hidden arm blade. Then he mounted up, and abandoned his cleared camp.

Talon rode the next few miles to the city, and when he arrived outside its walls, he dismounted, gave the horse an apple, and unloaded all the gear he would need. He removed everything, planning to sell the saddle for extra gold, as well as any excess food. Then, he set the steed free, and began his venture into Bandle City.

He made his way as planned, through alleyways and over rooftops. He met no resistance, and there were no spotting of him. He made his way to the markets first, and sold his extra gear. Then he made his way to the docks. Luckily, Yordles don't sail much, so once he reached the shipping district he blended in with the crowds. Unfortunately he found that finding a ship to Bilgewater was a challenge. After searching for a few hours with fruitless results, he was about to give up and steal a dingy. However, a twist of luck came his way.

"LOOK!" People called throughout the harbor. When Talon did, he could only think about how fortunate he must be to see the Dead Pool sailing up to port. Talon made his way to the dockyard the dreaded ship anchored at. When he came close, he could see the boarding planks being lowered to the street. The ships famed Captain made his way down, and people cleared the way for him to press onward to the tavern. All moved aside except Talon who went to block the doors.

"Move over, land lubber, before my cutlass moves you for me!" He threatened.

Talon only laughed, and stood his ground.

'That's right you arrogant bastard, walk into my trap.' He thought.

"You speak of killing me, but I don't see steel." He mocked.

Some people turned to leave, since they were getting unnerved by the bloodshed that was sure to follow.

"Do you know who I am? Or are you just wishin' ye be dead on this sword?" The captain asked, flashing his cutlass.

Talon was un-intimidated. "If you think you scare me, you're mistaken, Gangplank. What say you to a duel? Winner lives, loser dies." 'Unless the loser has something to offer…'

Gangplank's eyes narrowed at his next murder. Talon simply glared back, still unrecognized by him or the crowd.

"HEY!" A small voice called out.

Talon and Gangplank both turned to the direction of the voice only to see a squad of Yordle Special Forces moving over to them. Teemo was on point, with Tristana at his side and Rumble covering the rear.

'Dammit.' Talon thought.

"Break it up you two." Tristana said, her rocket launcher aimed between them. Teemo walked right up to Talon, and looked up at him.

"So what seems to be the problem here, sir?" Teemo asked.

Talon only narrowed his eyes a Teemo, but he needed to remain incognito. "Let's just say I have a score to settle with this drunken murdering piece of scum."

Teemo scowled at this, but he found it to make sense. Like Talon, Gangplank had more people who wanted him dead than around.

Teemo began questioning the crowd on what happened with Tristana while Rumble and "Tristy" kept Talon and Gangplank far apart.

"Is this load of whale shit over and done wit' yet?" Gangplank asked.

The Yordles only gave him annoyed looks as they continued hearing the same story over and over again. Talon only shook his head and turned to leave. Too much time was being wasted as it was.

'I need to get Gangplank alone if I'm going to get a ship to Bilgewater soon.' Talon thought. If a pirate lost a duel, he either died or owed a favor. Then again, pirates liked gold as well.

As Talon walked off, Rumble spoke out.

"Halt! You aren't going anywhere until this mess is settled."

Talon grew annoyed and turned to face the Mechanized Menace.

"Or else what? I understand you need to keep the peace, but I'm very busy and need to-"

"What you NEED to do is stand right there until we tell you that you can leave!" Rumble cut off.

Talon narrowed his eyes at Rumble, and put his hands in his jacket pockets to grab some of his throwing knives. Rumble returned the glare, and Talon may have started a fight right there if not for Tristana walking over to Rumble and telling him to calm down. She then walked over to Talon and told him she was sorry for her friend's behavior.

"I'm sorry; Rumble can be a bit of a hot head sometimes." At this Rumble yelled, "Hey!" but a quick glance from Tristana shut him up. Talon chuckled, the memory of how such a glance from Katarina shut him up the same way. Tristana continued with what she was saying. "If you could just be a little patient-"

As she spoke Gangplank pulled out his pistol and began rallying his men.

"This is going to get bad." Talon thought aloud.

"What?" Tristana asked. She turned around to face a mob of pirates getting out their guns and cutlasses.

"ENOUGH!" Gangplank roared. "Now I docked at this gull shit of a city to get some rum, and by God, I will have it before I get sober! Now let me get a damn drink, or face me steel you filthy Bilge rats!"

The Yordle team looked at each other, then at the crew, then back to each other.

"Okay Gangplank, you can get your drink. Just call off your men, and leave us all alone, ok?"

'Weaklings, so what if a few people die in a riot?' Talon thought.

Gangplank smiled at this, and sheathed his weapons. "Let's get some mead, men!" At that, the pirates began moving into the bar, and the team of Yordles turned to leave, as if nothing ever happened. Gangplank went to go in last, but not before Talon grabbed him, and dragged him into the alley next to the entrance.

When Talon released him, he pulled out his blade and gun and took aim. Talon only raised his arms in a surrendering gesture. Gangplank became confused.

"The hell? Pull out yer blade so I may give you a proper watery grave!"

Talon only nodded his head.

"You want to waste time fighting me when you could be getting a drink? I only pulled you back here to talk business. That whole wanting you dead thing out there was a facade, an act to get you alone."

Gangplank was lost at first, and then smiled. A lie as convincing as that impressed him.

"So what be yer name matey? And what do ye want?"

"My name's not important, however what I need is. I need passage on the Dead Pool to Bilgewater."

"What be in it fer me?" When Gangplank asked this, Talon knew he had his ride.

"How would you like 3,000 gold pieces?"

When Gangplank heard this, his jaw dropped, and from that point on he treated Talon like an honored guest. Talon bought drinks all around, and when they set sail, he got the first mate's cabin. Talon wondered why he didn't go for bribery before challenging to a duel. He supposed he just wanted some violence to break out, even though it would have been counterproductive. 'The damn league pretty much killed war off.' Talon thought as the Dead Pool sailed for Bilgewater. He would never know how wrong he was until it was too late.

Author's Note: Hey ladies and gentleman of the world :D If you are reading this, then thank you for bothering to read this story :) I understand that I may have some issues in writing (just a newbie to fanfiction) so I really appreciate reviews that criticize or offer advice :) Also I have decided on a schedule finally: I will post one chapter a week on either Wednesday or Saturday (depends on school). The only reason I post this one today (Dec. 3rd) Is because it is my birthday :D. Once again, if any one out there can give me some advice on romance (or sex, I will add it in if someone teaches me;) writing, plz send it over. If you guys have an awesome idea, then pitch it by me in a msg or review. This story is for the readers, so you guys could possibly influence how the story goes. (Remember, however, that in the end I am the writer, so I _**MIGHT**_ use your suggestion, I will turn down ridiculous ideas that would undermine the story. And don't worry, I will give credit where credit is due, so you will see your name and what I used from you in one of these author's notes :) Thanks for the views, and I hope you guys let me know if I can improve on anything for you!


	7. The Hunt Begins

The tracks were fresh, less than a day old. The mud and earth had deep hoof prints in them, suggesting a large horse being pushed to move as fast as possible. 'Less than a day away…' she thought. She had been tracking his movements for a day now, and stopped to rest when they reached the other side of the Mogron Pass.

'I still don't believe she was telling the truth…' Katarina thought to herself while remembering their previous encounter.

Riven had been walking down the same path that they believed Talon had been traveling when Katarina and her platoon of elite soldiers known as the Raedsel had surrounded her on the road. The Exile remained calm while drawing her sword to fight impossible odds. Katarina had to admit, the woman was a Noxian and always would be, down to the final fight for life.

When Talon was brought up, there was the slightest hint of recognition in her eyes, almost as if she knew he was being hunted, but there was no hint in her face after that. Katarina was sure she was hiding something, but the longer she remained questioning an unbreakable former soldier of the military, the more time Talon had to drop off the grid. She wouldn't allow that, so she left Riven on that road. Riven just kept walking down the trail, the one that led to Noxus.

She took another glance at the tracks. So far the trail was leading towards Bandle City, so she would make all haste there. She had to find him and bring him home. She wouldn't allow him to just disappear, fade away into memory like her father. She turned to the platoon of Raedsel she rallied back at the Ivory Ward.

"Mount Up! We ride for Bandle City! The sooner we get there, the sooner we may go home."

"Yes Lady Katarina!" They replied.

She mounted her own warhorse, a crimson stallion, and began her ride to the Yordle homeland. They arrived after riding their horses at a sprints pace within a few hours. When she dismounted and strolled up to the main gate, the gatekeeper had a panic attack.

"Send the Special Forces! We're being invaded!"

Katarina only narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the incompetent Yordle.

'Idiot…' She would've loved nothing more than to kill it where it was, but she wanted to get in without any setbacks or casualties on her side. 'Like a bunch of rodents can kill me and a platoon of Noxus' finest.'

In the next few minutes, Teemo and his team arrived to the Raedsel and Katarina smiling down at them, except Rumble who piloted his enormous armored mech-walker.

"What are _Noxians_ doing here? Probably to kill, or start a war, I bet." called out Rumble.

"Rarely a time we don't; this being one of those times, sadly." Katarina replied, already bored of the conversation. She yawned just to show how insignificant they were to her. "I will be entering your city now-" she started but one of the "Rats" spoke up.

"I know you are very famous and influential, but, well, we don't want you here." Teemo told her, obviously trying to be polite, but direct. She admired the Yordles bravery, seeing as how normally if someone cut her off she would cut their throats, but it didn't matter to her at the moment. Getting inside was the issue here.

"We are here on a search and retrieve mission, not assassination or invasion. Talon has gone missing and I am going to find him and bring him home. His trail ended outside your city walls, so I'm going inside." She declared.

Teemo was sure this was going to get violent if he refused, but then Tristana spoke up.

"Wait. Rumble, remember that guy who stopped Gangplank on the docks yesterday?"

"Him? Oh yeah… he seriously had some attitude to him. Stood up to Gangplank AND even me! The guy was rude, didn't follow directions, or orders, and he-" Rumble would've continued, but Katarina interrupted.

"Wait! When did this man arrive in the city? Was he new in town? Do you know where he is, or where he went?"

The Yordles looked at each other then and realized Rumble was describing Talon's personality.

Teemo spoke up to answer. "He was new, he arrived yesterday, we think, and we think he left same time as Gangplank. He might have stowed away on his ship since it was the only one that left port yesterday after the Dead Pool arrived."

"And to think he was right over our noses and we would've never known." Tristana whispered. "Don't you mean under?" One of the Raedsel called out.

"We're Yordles; not much is really under us." replied Rumble.

"I need to enter. If my men must wait outside, so be it, but I have to go in now that I know he was here." Katarina told them.

The Yordles were reluctant at first, but they granted her entrance to the city, under escort. They backtracked to the tavern, where the bartender explained how the newcomer had bought drinks all around for Gangplank's crew.

"They then left together on the Dead Pool for Bilgewater." the bartender finished.

"Bribe a pirate with drink and gold. Well played, Talon. Well played." Katarina commented as they left the tavern.

"We're sorry he's missing, Miss Katarina, but you need to leave now." Teemo declared.

"I will, and with my troops… on the first ship to Bilgewater." She replied.

"But there's no ships until tomorrow-" started Tristana, but Katarina made a hand gesture to shut up.

"Then we are leaving tomorrow. Until then I trust you have sufficient inns for my men and I to rest until morning."

Katarina only smiled as the Yordle squad struggled with the decision of either bloodshed or succumbing to a Noxian's demands. In the end they gave her and her platoon multiple rooms in the finest inn they could find. 'So close.' she thought. She never found out why he left, and Swain claimed to not know anything. But she knew she was being lied to. 'Just a day or two away from you… and the truth.' All the while, another platoon of Noxians was on their way to Bandle City with orders to stop her.

* * *

Talon awoke to the smell of salt in the air and the sea. The crew called out reports and orders, and Gangplank was bellowing commands. Talon closed his eyes again and reflected on his time aboard the Dead Pool. The pirates were hospitable enough. At first they tried to pick fights with him and steal his gold. He recalled the fight with such detail: an elbow being broken and the bone sticking out from the skin, a roundhouse kick to the ribs, shattering the bones within, and a man's face being beaten to the point that his nose didn't align to his face, and all but three of his teeth remained. But that fight earned their respect; and their fear.

Eventually, the crew invited him to sit with them at meals, and gamble. At first he was reluctant, being anti-social and hating being with people he cared nothing for, but after tales of past crimes, thieveries, murders, and war stories were shared, they all understood each other quite well. He started to feel like he belonged. Of course he never told them his real name.

What he did tell them was that he was a peasant named Altair from the Shurima Desert who had joined the army in Noxus. He said he had come into some wealth during his service in the Noxian military, and the stories he told were altered to where he fought alongside "the brave men and women of Noxus" instead of famous icons like Katarina, Riven, Draven or Darius. He also never showed his face, or head. The only thing people saw in his disguise were his eyes, and no one alive made eye contact with him for long. 'Besides Kat.' His subconscious whispered. He only shut his own mind up, avoiding any possibility for feeling to arise.

Eventually, he go up out of bed, and opened up the door to his cabin to reveal a calm day at sea with the crew man working. One noticed he'd finally emerged from his room and called out to him.

"Avast, Altair! Ye have a good rest ya crazy rich bastard! Hahaha!" Talon only smiled at the gullible man. 'Funny. Pirates seem to be better men than an "honest" day's worker.' He thought.

In Noxus he fought to survive, feeding off scraps like a gutter rat and stealing to have just enough to buy food from the trash. No one accepted him, or helped him, or cared about him until the day he met the General. These men all had similar beginnings, and related to what his life was like; except the part of sailing the high seas.

He left on the same clothes he had worn for the past two days, since it was his only Renegade outfit he had. He decided to question how far out they were from the island, and left his cabin. He found Gangplank at the wheel of the ship.

"Well if it isn't ar beloved passenger. And what do ye have to ask of now, land lubber?"

"I wish to know how far out we are from Bilgewater, Captain."

Talon hated to refer to Gangplank as that, but Gangplank loved the title and Talon needed to keep on good terms with the notorious pirate.

"Ay, we be less than a half days away from me home. Have faith in yer generous host." He answered.

Talon only sighed in annoyance. Still, it was decent time, a day and a half of sailing, and he would find Marcus soon, he hoped. He headed back to his room, and lay down on his bunk to get comfortable.

'I wonder how Kat's doing.' The woman now possessed his thoughts, one reason being because even if he didn't want to accept it, he cared about her. Another was because for some reason she appeared in his nightmares often; being killed in front of him, screaming for him as his death came, fighting alongside him against impossible odds. He had lots of time to think on board the pirate vessel, and he constantly found his thought leading towards her in some way or another. He wondered how she took the news, if she was safe at home or more likely deserted to find him and drag him home if need be, and if she was thinking about him in grief or of spite. He would understand if she felt both towards him.

He hated abandoning her, abandoning the manor and his hideout, abandoning everything just for some wild goose chase. But, this involved Marcus, his master and friend. He had to find him, and find out what could be so bad as to involve all of Runeterra in some great crisis. He fell asleep wondering what would be so horrific.

His rest was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oy! Altair, sir! We have arrived." The pirate messenger called through the door.

"I will be out in a moment." Talon/Altair called back. He was glad to be awake; he almost reached the part where he died again. 'About damn time.' He thought.

He opened his door to the sight of swaying palm trees, wooden taverns, white sand beaches, old, rotten plank docks and small markets.

"Welcome to Bilgewater ye sandy shriveled up old man." Gangplank called out.

Talon could only smirk at the crew's lack of intelligence. 'They think I'm an old man? Oh that is just a treat…' He thanked the pirate captain in person, leaving the rest of the gold he owed in a bag in his cabin. The crew cheered out and practically bathed in the gold as he stepped down the boarding plank and into the scum filled, villainous town. 'Humph, dumb asses. If they bothered to learn who I was, they'd have much more of a fortune than that.' He thought as he made his way to the first taverns. People only stared on as a man was permitted to leave the Dead Pool forever for the first time in known history.

Bartender after bartender had nothing for him. No men out of the ordinary, no unusual blades, not even a single person found dead on the streets, which was unusual for Bilgewater. Talon began tracking on his own, but the General had done an outstanding job of making it appear as though he were never there. 'Perhaps the grain alcohol was from a farm, or maybe another place where it's legal, if such a place exists.' He began thinking. There wasn't one damn clue, yet he was sure he'd find something here. But Talon was lucky, and his luck hadn't run out yet.

Outside of one of the taverns, he'd found a black market ivory dealer. Apparently, the man at the stall was calling out about selling some famous autograph, but no one was buying. If it weren't for the, man saying the signature out loud, he would've passed the man by as well.

"Come one, come all! I possess parchment which bears the signature of the great and powerful Noxian General Du Couteau! Believe me when I say it is real! I will negotiate a price for it, starting at 100 gold!"

'Idiot, no one in Bilgewater is going to waste money on an autograph, but he's screaming Du Couteau and I'm not from Bilgewater.' Talon thought.

He made his way across crowded streets and market roads to get to the dealer. When he arrived, he said he'd be taking that note.

The dealer asked, "And how much are you willing to spare?"

Talon grinned, a sinister grin that signaled he had the cards. Talon reappeared behind the man using his cutthroat technique and tested out his new retractable arm blade on the merchant's neck. It worked. He stopped the cut just as metal began parting skin. A small drop of blood trickled its way down the man's neck and onto his shirt.

"I'll spare your life for it." Talon answered.

It was a deal the merchant couldn't refuse.

Talon took the parchment with him into a dark alley, to avoid any nosy citizens. He unrolled the paper, and groaned in annoyance.

'It's a goddamn riddle.' He slowly read the lines to memorize them in case something should happen to the paper.

_Across the sea of sand, past the land of drought, poisoned by magic, lies a place unknown to mortal man. Here the darkness calls home, and it feeds on the sanity of mortals. Here lies sights no man should ever see. Here an ancient evil looks to wreak havoc on our world. Here is the lair of the beast, the heart of darkness, the beginning of the end. Here is The Void._

_Marcus Du Couteau_

'Aww come on!' He thought. He hated riddles, and he especially hated that he was left with another doomsday prophecy. 'Well "sea of sand" is obviously referring to the desert, but "The Void"? "Poisoned by magic"? Does he mean I am to look for Icathia?'

No one has ever found the lost city, besides the League Champions Kassadin and Malzahar, but Talon was sure those two were nut cases. But now Marcus was preaching up that nonsense, so either he went crazy or it must be real. Talon went with the latter. Suddenly he felt cold steel at his throat.

"Don't you fucking move! Otherwise Ima cut your throat wide open ya hear me!" The mugger shouted. Talon couldn't help but laugh at this unfortunate idiot. The man became unnerved by this, and Talon could tell by the way his wrist began shaking. "Ya better shet up you stupid little fish! Or I'll gut you like one!

Talon only laughed harder. The blade vibrated on his neck, and he could feel its bluntness, could tell it had no luster or quality; it was as worthless as his first dagger. "That's it!" The mugger screamed. As his wrist began to slide across Talon's neck, Talon vanished and reappeared behind the man. "What the-" was all he said as his own throat was ripped open by Talon's arm blade.

The windpipe and esophagus showed through as blood poured down Talon's arm and onto the mugger's body. The heat warmed Talon's cold, cruel soul. Nothing thrilled him more than a good kill, and the way he could study the anatomy of the human throat from looking at this poor excuse for a human being brought joy to his inner being. He truly loved being a weapon, not a man. He loved violence, not some woman; the sight of death and chaos, not order and discipline; his thirsted and hungered for blood and violence, not food and drink.

'Now this is some sorely needed violence.' Talon thought.

"Hey! What the Hell is going on in there!" shouted some woman from a distance. Talon turned to see none other than Sarah Fortune strutting over to him. "And who the Hell are you? I'm pretty sure I'd recognize you if you were local."

"I'm new in town, and that poor sod there tried to, and I quote "Gut me like a fish"." Sarah smiled at that.

"Well I see you can handle yourself, but try not to leave bodies in your wake, mister?"

"My name's not important."

"Uh huh, yeah and the guy who just killed a man isn't important. Yeah, either you give me a name, or I give you a bullet hole." Talon was getting annoyed now. Then an idea hit him, but it might not work with Fortune; she was no pirate. But she lived like one, and was a pirate hunter. He figured it was close enough and besides, it worked before, why not now? And to top it all off, he'd finally gotten that whole pirate lingo down. He figured he'd go for it.

"How's about I spin you a tale over a bottle of rum, savvy?"

Author's note: Hey readers, thank you for getting this story over 1000 views :) (since this is my 1st story i'm honored u all would take the time to read it!) Nothing major to announce this time, besides the usual plz review and all that cal. If you guys would like to run ideas by me, or give some friendly advice (need romance advice still!) then plz send me a msg or review. Hope you all keep reading, and enjoying the story!


	8. Well Look Who It Is!

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Hope you've been looking forward to another chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but I finally beat the writer's block! Now You all know the usual review, fav, and all that cal, but I would like to issue a small warning to you squeamish types out there: This chapter does have a nightmare, and I gurantee you all, it is messy. So if you don't handle gore well, skip the dream, eh? Ok, now that the warning is out, ENJOY!

* * *

The sunlight crept through the curtains and shutters of Katarina's room. Her eyes peeked through her eyelids, inspecting her room in the new day. She got up, rubbing her eyes, and headed towards the bathroom. She showered and got dressed quickly. She began packing her essentials, (clothing, weapons, etc.) into a small B.O.B. (Bug-Out-Bag). When she finished packing, she slung the bag's straps around her shoulders and decided to check on her troops to make sure they would be ready to move out. When she opened her door, she found an unexpected guest with his fist raised as though about to knock on it.

"Darius? What are you doing here?" The Hand of Noxus never left his homeland unless it was for war. And for now the world was at peace.

"Yes, well under normal circumstances Swain would have sent Tal-". Katarina's "you're going to die soon, so choose your last words carefully" stare cut him off. "Err, well Swain would send someone else, but this is a unique situation."

"And why is it so unique?" Her eyebrows rose questioningly, and she began suspecting something was wrong. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Because you are the target." Darius said this, somewhat regrettably, but whatever guilt he felt didn't stop him from grabbing Katarina by the neck, and pulling out a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

'I'm being assassinated!' Her thoughts screamed. She couldn't believe that she was targeted for assassination, especially when Swain told her she was to be a General sometime in the near future. But she would not die so easily; she would resist to the bitter end.

She kicked with every bit of strength she had to the one weak spot that every man possesses. As Darius kneeled over in pain, she kicked him in the jaw for good measure. She ran for the outside world only to find that two platoons of Raedsel (one being her own) was in formation outside. Draven was there shouting orders.

'What in the name of Hell?' Her thoughts were cut off by Draven.

"Hey! You made it out of there still conscious! Oh, I know what happened; I told my bro to wear a cup. Only thing on him that isn't armored is his crotch. Well, Draven's got this in the bag. MEN! Arrest Lady Katarina there, and then let's go home. Draven's got an autograph signing he doesn't wanna be late for."

Her own men now served Draven and Darius. But Draven said arrest, so it wasn't an assassination mission. 'So the liquid wasn't poison, it was sedative. Well, Swain certainly didn't underestimate my abilities if he sent two Champions, one being a general, and turning my own Raedsel platoon on me just for a capture."

She ran down the alleyway next to the hotel. She was prey now; after a lifetime of being the hunter, the role was finally reversed. The wind whipped her face and body, but thanks to her tight clothing she wasn't slowed down. She reached the streets, and into the next alleyway. A fire escape hung down from her left about fifteen feet high, and thirty feet away.

'Dammit, too high.' was her first thought, but she remembered some technique Talon taught her long ago. He got around from place to place in the weirdest ways, climbing pipes, and running on walls. She remembered her father asking Talon to teach him those things, and once he even showed her a couple of tricks about running on walls. However, this was something that even her father didn't master entirely, but it was either lose them on rooftops or run for hours and miss the ship. She jumped on to the wall parallel to the fire escape, took two steps higher, then kicked off the brick, grabbing on to the bottom rung of the fire ladder.

She climbed the flights of stairs to the roof. Below her, the Raedsel jumped, trying to reach the ladder, but to no success. Draven was nowhere to be seen, probably tending to his brother who was probably still cradling his balls. The thought brought a smile to her lips. She just loved the thought of some asshole being in pain.

She was safe, for the moment, so she began evaluating her situation. 'The ocean's to the east from here, so I'll just head over there, and sneak aboard a ship. They won't catch me then.' The brothers must have arrived on foot. There were no Noxian sails flying over any of the ships, so she figured if she could get to a boat she'd get about a day or two ahead of them. 'Damn you Talon. When I find you, you better have one hell of an explanation!'

Her thoughts didn't wander far from her current mission and situation. The fact that she was wanted back in Noxus wasn't surprising. It was that she was being apprehended and returned like a criminal. 'And to think that I was so close to smooth sailing.' And then there was Talon. Why the Hell would he leave? What could be so damn important that he just had to drop everything, screw everyone, and go? 'When I find him, there's going to be Hell to pay.'

She arrived at the docks in little time. Of course she had to avoid guard patrols, but they rarely looked up. 'Now I know why Talon travels via rooftops…' She looked for the ship to Bilgewater and was lucky enough to find it docked nearby. The Raedsel were asking citizens if they've seen her recently when she descended to the street level. Blending in with crowds of sailors and humans, she made her way to the boat. Sailors were carrying crates filled with silks, spirits and other various alcoholic drinks, and trade goods on to the vessel. One was a container for some knight armor collector's stand. It was big enough to fit Alistar in. 'Or me.'

She remembered the sunlight disappearing as the crate was stored in the cargo hold with her in it. She broke out with her daggers when all was quiet, and decided a few items could go missing for her benefit. "All I have to do is stow away for a day or two. Shouldn't be hard." She thought aloud.

Katarina survived by making a makeshift bed with the silks, eating crates of fruits, and drinking fresh water from the many barrels in the cargo hold. No one came down into the hold at all during the day she was on board. When she awoke to the sounds of a crewman calling out land, she knew she had to be ready to move.

When the movers entered the hold, she moved up the steps, and into the blinding sunlight and open air. She was blinded by the sudden change in the light, seeing as how the cargo hold had no windows, and didn't realize most of the crew stopped to stare at their trespasser.

"Who be this lass?!" One called out. "I don't know, but she be quite a fine catch, eh?" Others threw in comments about her appearance as well, and if not for her eyes trying to adjust, they would have had daggers and throwing knives piercing their throats.

"Yeah, yeah you boys have got a stow away, deal with it." She made her way to the ramp and walked down to the docks of the island, city-state. But before she could walk further the captain of the merchant ship stopped her.

"Now, now, you can't just stow away on me ship and think ye can be on yer merry way-" Before he could say more, Katarina plunged one of her daggers into his throat. She hated being cut off. The cold Valorian steel easily parted his windpipe and esophagus, and the warm blood flowed forth from his opened jugular vein. As his life drained from his throat and onto her gloves, then the planks of the ship, she wrenched the dagger free and kicked his still falling corpse into the ocean. As the sharks began to feed, she addressed the crew.

"Anyone else have any concerns about me stowing away? No? Well then, I'll be on my way."

The crew only stood there watching as the Sinister Blade walked away towards the local taverns and inns.

* * *

Talon had pulled it off again. Sarah challenged him to a drinking contest when she saw he was paying, and although she damn near made him bankrupt, he got away from the Bounty Hunter undetected, and undiscovered. As she laid unconscious, face first into the wood of the bar table, he only stood up, and walked out. 'This town's damned easy! All I have to do is get whoever's a bother drunk, if I can't kill them.' He thought.

That was the previous night. Afterward he found an inn, and rented out the best room they had. The bed was just a wooden frame with hay for cushioning, and there was only the bed, a wooden table, and a complementary drink. Of course he didn't drink it; he needed to be alert for the duration of his mission. As for the shitty room, he thought to himself 'I've slept in worse…' As for his dreams, they only grew worse and worse with every night.

* * *

Once again, he found himself holding Katarina, lifeless, in his arms. The silhouettes surrounded him, maws drooling, claws and spikes bristling with excitement. His intestines inched forward, and he felt blood and organs squeezing and leaking through his fingers. The creatures were in a bloodlust and all at once, they charged forward. But unlike the mercy of awakening to cold sweat and the shakes, he was forced to suffer through agony he previously thought unknowable.

The creatures tore at his armor, then his flesh, ripping open his abdomen. His rib cage was parted open, along with his breastplate so they could get at the flesh underneath. They tore out his stomach, intestines, liver, and heart. Piece by piece, organ by organ, he saw himself be devoured, and the mouths seemed to grow only more ravenous. And yet, he would not die. As his nerves were ripped from muscle, bones were snapped open to have the marrow sucked out, sinew and flesh were parted, butchered, and eaten, as he experienced pain unlike anything he had ever felt before, he would not pass out, he would not grow cold, and he would not stop screaming. His body felt numb, and he was horrified by that simple fact. There was almost nothing left to feel pain in his whole body.

No matter what he previously thought, he was susceptible to fear; he screamed, cried and begged to uncaring, merciless beings whose only focus in life was to feast on him. He tried to close his eyes, and he tried to die, but he would not end. Then as if some kind of signal were made, they froze, stopped in mid-consumption. Meat hung from mouths, pieces of him stuck in serrated teeth, and intestines along with various other pieces of him, lay on the floor around him. Talon could not move anything, and he couldn't feel anything either. Only his eyes moved, and all he saw was the creatures parting into an aisle. Something was coming, but it wasn't one of them. It appeared to be human, but his vision was growing dark. It floated off the ground, and he could make out some kind of symbols glowing purple from its skin.

"It would be such a waste to let someone as powerful as you die, Talon. Honestly I'm surprised you're even alive, and impressed that you're conscious. I understand that you're in agony, but bear with me a moment. The fact that you won't die, no matter how much they tear at you is proof of your strength. Imagine the power you could hold if you joined yourself with the darkness, with The Void. What is it you say? The strong survive, right? Well, I offer you survival, and thus I offer you strength; unimaginable power, and a second, oh terribly sorry a third chance, (Du Couteau beat me to that didn't he?) chance at life. What do you say? Oh! Please excuse me I forgot your throat is currently ripped open. I will assume you choose life; after all, you do what it takes to survive, right?"

At this, the man summoned some kind of dagger, imbued with some kind of black smoke, as if the knife gave off darkness. Then he noticed it was more like the blade drank the light. It was… unnatural, wrong, and horrific. But it was hypnotizing and his eyes widened at its sight.

"This is a blade imbued with the essence of the void. Offer your soul to the darkness, and relinquish yourself into a new life. You shall live, but you will be reborn as a hybrid of this world and The Void. I give you a new existence. I offer you life, and the power of The Void!" Malzahar raised the dagger high over his head as he spoke, and when he completed his sentence he stabbed the blade into what was left of Talon's heart.

This time he was given the mercy of waking up.

* * *

Talon had not had a peaceful rest for nearly a week straight. He could feel his sanity slip away at times. He knew something was horribly wrong with his mind. It was like dementia; he saw images of his nightmares flash by in his vision, but when he rubbed his eyes all was normal. 'I must be hallucinating from the lack of sleep.' He thought. What else could be making him see these things, or have horrific nightmares? He never did drugs, and he doubted alcohol could do _that._ He needed rest, and he needed to be alert, especially since he was being followed. He may not have had evidence, but his instincts screamed at him to lay low. And he thought he knew who was after him.

He was sure she was after him, even if Swain said he'd hold Katarina back. But Talon knew the woman; she wouldn't just up and drop it. She would hunt his ass down, and drag him home if need be. She said he was too vital an asset to let go of, plus he was sure that something else made her keep him around. He pledged his life to service of the General, but the Du Couteau family as a whole gained his respect. It was for that reason only he stayed as long as he did. At least, he liked to think that was the only reason…

When he awoke the next morning he could see sails at the docks. 'Hmm, looks like some trade ships have arrived. Maybe I can find one heading for the desert.' He really wished Kat was here now. Though she may not have been her father's protégé like himself, the woman was smart and probably could make more sense out of the riddle than he could.

'But she's not here, and I am, so figure it out later.' He had to stop bringing his head back to Kat; he was supposed to be avoiding her, not wishing she'd find him. Still, those thoughts lingered.

He paid the innkeeper, and left towards the docks. The trip was uneventful, but the docks weren't. When he arrived, he caught some commotion over by a recently arrived trade vessel. The captain was arguing with some red haired woman wearing black clothes. It was from a distance, so he couldn't make out details too well, but he was sure at one point the woman stabbed him in the throat. In the end the man was left dead in the water, and the woman walked towards the inns and taverns of the city, straight towards his direction. When she came near, Talon had only enough time to think 'Shit!' and dash down a nearby alley. Katarina noticed him however, and followed.

"Hey, show yourself! I know you're in here! I just want to ask a few questions!" Katarina called out to him. He didn't dare give an answer.

'Well at least she doesn't know it's me.' He thought as he looked down at the brick road beneath him. He looked back up into the face of a creature with blood in its jaws, and starvation in its hateful green eyes; it reminded him of Kha'Zix. It hissed, opening its mouth and biting forward into his face. Talon screamed and closed his eyes out of reflex; then he immediately clasped his hands over his mouth. He opened his eyes, and saw nothing was in front of him, and his face was still intact. 'Goddamn hallucinations!' His mind shouted. Katarina turned to face his hiding place.

Footsteps echoed off the brick walls of the alley as she approached him. He had to find a way out fast, or else face her which would mean he would have to hurt her or convince her to keep her from stopping him. 'Or I could say screw it to Swain. We could find Marcus together and be done with this faster.' This new idea began to possess him, but he had to think of consequences, he couldn't be rash.

"Hey! Get out here or I'll beat answers out of you! Why were you running from me?" She was annoyed now, and he was sure she knew he was behind the pile of cardboard boxes and garbage bags. He had to think fast.

'But if she comes with me, the household would be left in disarray, she would lose her chance to be a general, and… and... _And she might get hurt. Or worse._' He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her; he cared about her too much to even consider doing something that might harm her. 'But you left her, you ran away without leaving a note saying goodbye. Plus you've gone into a damn warzone alongside her in the past; she can handle herself.' Thoughts raced by, fight her, reveal his identity, convince her to go home. She was nearly on top of him now, so he had to choose: run, fight, or recruit. He made his choice with his next action.

He sighed, and stood up from the garbage that hid him. His back was to her, so she demanded he turn around. Slowly he pulled down his face mask, then his hood, and turned around.


	9. A Touching Reunion

The bodies were stabbed and sliced apart at the limbs. Arms and legs were severed from their sockets as the blood flowed freely onto the polished marble floors. Hearts were ripped out, and throats were turned into red smiles. Only one lone survivor was found, screaming as though he were being tortured. His fingers stretched forward swiping at the air as though something hovered just inches above him ready to strike. The inhibitor which acted as a lock (that could only have its magical flow cut off by a summoner) laid on the floor in pieces and shards of the powerful crystal it once was.

The door to the Arcanum Vault was wide open, and only one object was out of place. The Institute of War was on the highest Def Con, with alarms being raised, and robed summoners scrambling about like ants searching for the killer. But it was too late; Nocturne had already vanished into his unnatural shroud of darkness, heading south, then east to Icathia. The Obelisk would soon be unlocked, and with it, the door to The Void. His revenge would be at hand.

She stood there, silent, shock clear on her face. Her mouth hung slightly open and her eyes were wide open, as though she were witnessing a ghost, which in a way she was. Talon only closed his eyes and looked to the floor, unable to stare into her glare which begged the question "why?" Then, he felt himself get moved back and noticed she had run into him and embraced him. Now he was lost and confused, but eventually he realized that she didn't know why he left. To her, he simply decided to take his freedom and leave them all, without a care about her or her sisters. He was about to return the embrace, just as she stepped back, and slapped him hard across the face. He rubbed the stinging hand print left behind on his cheek.

"What the Hell were you thinking?! Leaving without so much as a goodbye! And going out the exact same way my father did! Goddamn you, Talon! I was abandoned again!"

All of her rage, her pain, and loss poured out into him. Talon could only close his eyes and suffer the shame he brought about himself, and to her. He stood there, listening to every insult, all the hurt, all the anger, hatred and sorrow. An old memory flashed by his head. 'Hell hath no fury like hers.'

Talon looked up from the ground, and into those eyes, a green so deep and beautiful that when they caught the light they appeared to be emeralds. Then he noticed something he didn't before.

She was crying, despite the anger she felt towards him. She was ecstatic he was alive, sorrowful since he chose to leave, and furious that he would dare abandon the family without even a goodbye. All those emotions overwhelmed her, and took the form of her tears. She only turned away from him and fell to her knees, feeling pathetic that such weakness would come out of her, at a time like this especially.

Talon, unsure of what to do, wrapped a protective arm around her, and sat down next to her. She shrugged it off, trying to be angry, but when he tried again, she left it where it was. She took some comfort in the warm notion, surprised one could come from a man as cold as himself. 'At least he still cares…'

'What the Hell do I do, I mean, I can't just leave her…' Talon was conflicted and his thoughts were a warzone between following orders and abandoning them for her: be the weapon; be the cold and cruel Blade's Shadow as he did for his entire life. Or be human; be something capable of being compassionate, caring, maybe even loving. As he struggled with the decision, Katarina spoke up.

"Why?" She needed to know, needed to know why he would abandon them. Was he afraid of something? Was he doing something to keep them safe? Did he not care about his debt, or did he desire freedom so desperately?

"Why I left?" Talon needed to choose now. Tell her the truth, or get rid of her per his master's instructions? He was being torn apart, and the look of conflict had slipped into his facial features.

She noticed.

"Talon? What is wrong? Why did you run away?" She knew him better than anyone, and she could see something was tearing him apart. 'What is he hiding?' she thought.

He couldn't simply back out, and he wouldn't fight her. He only had two options left, tell her lies, which he was sure she would see through, or tell her the truth. He closed his eyes, sighed and prepared himself for whatever backlash this would have on him and the future.

"I left because… because something came up."

He let the truth pour out of him, from Swain's summon all the way up to seeing her walk away from the dead Captain. She listened intently, not interrupting once. When Talon finally finished, she nodded her head and looked away, pondering what she had just heard. In the end, she asked if he still had the note, but he only told her what her father wrote him.

"He said to burn it so no one would ever know, but you need to know. You're his daughter after all, and you are already out all this way. I wanted to tell you back in Noxus, I promise-" But she held a hand up to silence him. He respected the young woman, and the fact that he chose to be human for once meant that deep down he cared deeply about her; no matter how much he believed he was a weapon, he just proved that it wasn't true and that fact would remain with him forever. His thoughts taunted him, 'You care about her so much that you even disobeyed your master. _Weakling_…' His self loathing was interrupted by the very object of his self humiliation.

"So everything, from you disappearing, and coming here was to find my father?" She looked into his eyes, and he saw something there. Admiration, or relief maybe, but he was unsure. 'Maybe she admires my loyalty? Or is she happy that I didn't leave to abandon them?' he thought. His self humiliation was gone, as if disintegrated into nonexistence just by her. He answered her truthfully, nonetheless. He had already told her about her father, so it couldn't hurt to tell her what his thoughts were.

"Yes. I am loyal to your father and your father only. In his absence I remained as guardian to the family in order to continue my service to pay my debt. But I must admit, I stayed for another reason as well. My time in service to your family has been some of the best years of my life. I didn't entirely want to leave that." 'You mean you didn't entirely want to leave _her._' His thoughts were taunting him again, but he silenced his mind.

At his confession, Talon tried to keep a neutral face to hide his embarrassment for having his own reasons for staying among them. But it quickly turned into a smile when Katarina looked up into his face and smiled. She now knew the truth and she heard what she wanted to hear.

Talon got up, and helped her stand up as well. She embraced him again, this time whispering, "Thank you." He couldn't help but stare into her emerald eyes again, then notice her long scarlet hair, begin to admire her curves. 'Dammit, focus man!' his thoughts screamed at him. He couldn't, wouldn't, allow himself to be human; to love or desire. But for some reason, she broke past those barriers; she was someone unique. He realized that he didn't just care about her and she wasn't just another asset, or ally.

"Talon, why are you staring at me like that?" His thoughts were instantly shattered like a bullet hitting mirror. Quickly he broke the hug and turned away, hoping to God he wasn't blushing. 'This is going to be Hell, isn't it?' He thought to himself.

"I beg your pardon, Lady Katarina." At this she scowled, and knew something was weird.

"Hey, what's up with you? You haven't called me that for over a year now." She crossed her arms and tilted her hips, waiting for a reply. Talon only shrugged, back still turned to her, trying to think of an alibi.

"Ugh, well…" 'Come on, think dammit!' his thoughts yelled. Then he remembered he still hasn't asked her what her plans were. "Oh, yes. I was wondering if you plan to accompany me now, or if you plan to return to Noxus."

Her gaze remained suspicious, but she didn't see the point in prying deeper. She already displayed enough of her emotions today, and she wasn't about to risk another display of weakness arising. "Well, considering this is MY FATHER, I think you have company from here on."

'Well, I'm in the clear for now.' Talon thought. He no longer felt the heat of embarrassment in his cheeks so he turned to face her once more. She scowled at his attire. "You look like a bum."

"Well growing up in the underbelly of Noxus demands you dress in rags, or freeze to death."

"I understand wearing them to survive, but why would you keep those things?" At this, Talon smiled, remembering the memories of the blood flowing from his attackers in the past and their bodies dissolving into the moat surrounding the High Command Mountain.

.

"These are all pieces of clothing I wore in the times when guilds, and the _High Command_, assassins hunted me." At this, Katarina became defensive of her country, but Talon only told her it was alright. "After all I'm alive, aren't I? Now, as for what I was saying, they serve as reminders of my days and experiences of being a Rogue, and to trust only my instincts."

"So you keep rags to remember the pitiful existence you had before you joined my father's service? Don't see the point, but ok." Talon only rolled his eyes at her naivety. She would never know the suffering commoners went through, but she wasn't raised around that. As annoying as she could be at times when the subject came up, he always remembered that it wasn't her fault she was oblivious to the horrors on the other side of the moat. Then again, she has probably seen worse in a warzone…

"So, you don't trust me, or my family?" She asked.

"I do."

"But you just said you don't trust anything but your instincts."

"My instincts tell me to trust you." He looked over at her, grinning almost playfully. She only rolled her eyes at him, but still a faint smile showed through as she looked away. They hadn't bickered like this for almost a week, but it felt much longer; neither one realized how much they missed having the other as a companion.

Constantly doubts tried to convince him to send her home, or lose her. But in the end, he refused to listen to his subconscious. 'Forgive me master, but I choose her.' Talon thought as the pair walked back out the alley, and towards the market district.

* * *

Author's note: Hello again everybody :) Happy to see you all enjoy the story so far, and now I offer you guys a little control over an idea I had that I want to run by you guys and gals 1st, see how you like it before it goes in the story. A friend of mine and I recently had an epiphany that it is VERY SLIGHTLY possible that Talon and Xin Xhao may be brothers. The 2 are very similar when it comes to origins, except Xin maybe like 7 yrs. older, who knows. To reinforce my argument, A.- Both are Noxian, (read Xin's lore; he started out fighting in slave gladiator pits in Noxus AKA the Fleshing) B.-They both have similarities to each other in their story (Both meet a major political figure from one of the 2 superpowers, Talon meets the general, and Xin meets Jarvan II) C.- Both started out similarly, fighting to survive, avoiding death at every turn, etc. and D.- Both become fiercely loyal to, and respect the man and family of the man that took them in (Talon choosing to serve Marcus' family even after his disappearance and Xin staying to serve Jarvans III and IV). Now I know this isnt much to go off of, which is why I want to see public opinion 1st. So, its all your, the readers, decision. Vote by sending a msg. saying yes for do it, or no for its a stupid idea. You can also leave your answer along w/ a review :) Last little announcement, I will be posting chapters on Sunday's most likely, if time permits :) Keep reading, and for those of you people looking for a little emotions, more to come. Don't expect too much though . This relationship will happen, just with time.


	10. A Night In Heaven, or Hell?

"How long until The Obelisk is ready?" demanded Nocturne. He was growing increasingly impatient with this "ritual" Malzahar jabbered on about. The anxiety, the thrill, the excitement that possessed him was making him less and less tolerant. He wanted blood flowing NOW, and every second that he had to wait for his revenge was as slow and painful as the years he spent in imprisonment in the institute.

"I understand that you are eager, but we are trying to create a portal, an enormous one at that, to the Void! It will take days, perhaps weeks to amass enough life force to open a permanent doorway. That is where you and the Void-Born come in."

At this, Malzahar pulled out seven crystals, each one was black as Nocturne himself. Nocturne picked them up, and noticed them do something. He didn't understand what it was, but he could only describe it as the opposite of glowing, like it wasn't emitting light, but absorbing it. To him, it was beautiful; the crystal feasted on his most hated enemy, and seemed to be resonating power he could only dream of. He felt as though these crystals were meant to be a part of him, to empower him so he may destroy all his enemies. Malzahar took notice of this and explained what the strange objects were.

"Those are crystals from the shrines where Cho'Gath escaped The Void. They are capable of absorbing, and feeding untold power using the life force stolen from powerful creatures. The Void-Born hold seven as well, and are out fulfilling the final task at hand: you must find creatures of incredible power and use their souls to fuel these crystals. Said souls will feed into the Obelisk, and then as they are freed into the Afterlife, incredible amounts of energy shall be released and absorbed by the Obelisk. Then, we may use that power to create a portal, and cover the world in darkness!"

Nocturne relished in the thought of slaughtering the world, burning everything down and feeding all those souls into himself. He could see the beauty in his twisted mind: streets lined with corpses, innocents slaughtered and consumed or enslaved, summoners on their knees begging for release as he butchered their minds, their sanity, and then their bodies. And all he needed to do was kill a few beings of great power. And who was more powerful than the champions and especially the summoners of the League of Legends? He truly would relish in his slaughter.

* * *

"What do you mean there's only one goddamn room left!" shouted Katarina. Talon could only try to hold back the urge to burst out laughing at her intolerance. He was failing, considering that low chuckles had escaped his throat. Katarina only glared at her companion, then turned back to continue yelling at the inn keeper. He didn't see the big deal; it was only sharing a room.

* * *

-flashback-

"So you know any good inns in town?" Katarina asked as the two made their way towards the center of Bilgewater.

"None you would approve of. I know you can be picky about where you sleep." Talon replied, the memory of the hay pile in one corner, no furniture, and no blankets.

"I've been in war camps sleeping in-"

"Comfortable general's tents with three hots and a cot, while the REAL soldiers, like myself, slept in thick plastic bags that sank into the mud without so much as a canvas and two sticks to keep us dry."

"Oh, cry me a river." Katarina frowned while Talon only grinned. No matter what, he would find a way to beat the woman at her own game.

"Whatever. How about here?" She said, pointing to a large, three-story wooden tavern called "The Admiral's Quarters." The building was actually painted, and inside there were rugs, carved, wooden, cushioned chairs, and granite bar tops; all luxurious factors that said "this place is decent".

Talon put his hood up, and his face mask, and then told Katarina to conceal her identity like him. "Less likely that we will be held up or have our whereabouts reported to Noxus." He explained. She only nodded, and purchased a black cloak and hood from a nearby market vendor. The pair then entered the tavern to see if any rooms were available.

-back to present-

* * *

No matter how much she argued, it was in vain. There were no rooms left, save the penthouse, considering everyone, except the League Champions Gangplank and Miss Fortune, were too poor to afford it. She was just going to have to share a room with Talon. She sighed in frustration, as though she was about to kill someone, but that would only bring unwanted eyes.

"Fine, give me the stupid room key." Katarina conceded. 'I swear, if he snores in his sleep…'

Talon paid for the room with the last of his money, and was holding back his urge to mock her for being so ridiculous over having to share a room. He started thinking to himself about his past, when the General forced him to go on tour with the Army. 'I've slept in tents more tightly packed than slave ships, with only mud for carpeting and she's complaining about two people in one luxury inn room? Marcus if you fucked up anywhere in raising your kids, it was spoiling them rotten.'

Katarina was handed the room key and she began her ascent of the stairs ahead of Talon. She didn't want to face him out of fear that her cheeks were as red as her hair. Her mind yelled at her, 'It's just Talon, get a grip of yourself!' However she did not feel her blush ending soon, so she hurried to get ahead of her companion. She didn't understand why she was acting like this, but then again this was Talon, and he unnerved her at times for no particular reason other than just being around.

When she reached the top floor, she was surprised to see Talon waiting for her in front of the room door. 'Right, that whole free-climbing, or running thing…' She unlocked the room, and immediately wanted to strangle that damnable woman for running a brothel, not an inn. Inside the room was one bathroom, a small kitchen area with a dining table, refrigerator, and stove, and a small bedroom/living room with 1 double bed and a fairly new television set. 'One fucking double bed, are you serious?!' Her mind screamed. On the outside, however, she kept control of herself. She immediately rushed inside; she felt her cheeks burning again.

"Talon, remind me to kill that woman before we leave Bilgewater."

"No can do. Believe it or not, she's familiar, an old contact of mine if I remember right. Helped feed me info on anything that would help me find… well you know. I cut ties back when I was nearly caught in that jail in Kalamanda." Katarina only scoffed at this as she crashed onto the bed. Talon walked in behind her, and surveyed the room. He chuckled at the sight of the "bedroom".

"Are we sharing?" He asked mockingly. Katarina's eyes shot open and her cheeks flushed.

"What?! No! Of course not! What would make you-" She was absolutely losing it. 'Why do I feel so stupid?! Ugh, I'm being weak in front of him again!' she thought. Whatever she was feeling, she hated it.

"Relax, Kat, it's just a joke. I'll take the floor. Just get me some pillows and blankets and I can make a decent makeshift bed." She was acting weird, and Talon wasn't sure why. Did she find his presence unsettling? Was she embarrassed, scared, or angered by having to sleep in the same room as him? 'Women do love their privacy. Maybe that's it.' He thought.

Katarina only began unpacking her bag, pulling out a black tank top and grey sweat pants to sleep in. Talon decided to remain in the same clothing he had worn for the past week or so, and began setting up his makeshift bedding with blankets and pillows. When he finished, he laid back and rested his head on a pillow, closing his eyes. He felt like he was being watched, and he looked up to find Katarina standing over him, staring.

"What?" he asked. At this she scoffed, and then made him feel like an idiot.

"I have to change! I'm not going to take off my clothes in front of you! Get out!"

Talon pulled his hood tightly over his head as he got up and stepped out. He was praying to God that she didn't notice his cheeks were red. 'God, this is one awkward night.' He had to remember his courtesies, even if he never had any reason to use them since the General left. He normally stayed around his old hideout in the Noxian ghettos. He rarely contacted the Du Couteau family, except on special occasions like holidays, missions, or if he had free time to kill (which was an extremely rare occurrence considering all the poor souls waiting to die out there). Since there was no nobility in the sewers, there was no need to be polite. But now he was in the same cage as the woman he was to show utmost respect to. 'This is going to be hell, isn't it?' He thought, remembering that his recent attraction to her was only going to confuse and humiliate him more.

"Do you need anything, sir?" said a cleaning maid who broke him from his thoughts.

"What? Oh, actually yes, can you bring more pillows and blankets up?" He decided the floor could always be a little more comfortable. The maid nodded, and said she would look for any spare bedding that would be lying around. Long after she left, he finally heard Katarina cal out from the room.

"Alright, you can come in now!" Talon sighed and opened the door thinking 'It's about time. Why do women take so long to get ready for anything?'

She was laying out her outfit for tomorrow: an identical, tight fitting black jacket and pants, her newly purchased hood and cloak, and her combat boots alongside her father's daggers which were sheathed. He blew out the candle as Katarina went to lie down on the bed. He pulled his hood back, his face illuminated faintly by slivers of moonlight slipping through the cracks of the window blinds, and went back to go sleep on the floor.

"How can you be comfortable on that?" she asked as he lay back again.

"I'm not, but it's better than being alone in a cold, damp, stone sewer." She had a lot to learn of the lives of the unfortunate, but for some reason deep down he hoped she would never have to learn.

Katarina stared at the ceiling, wondering what it must have been like, to suffer as Talon did. 'Here you are born to wealth and family, and him born to nothing but hatred and solitude. It's a miracle he's alive and sane; well sane enough.' She thought to herself, remembering he was a stone cold killer, and master assassin at the end.

"Do you have any memories of your parents?" she blurted out. She couldn't imagine what life would have been like to never have known her father, or her mother; to have never been loved, nurtured, and cared about. But he did, and he was cold and distant from most people because of it. 'Maybe I might learn something new.'

Talon was caught off guard by the question, but he recovered quickly enough. "Well, that question seemed to come out of nowhere." At this Katarina started to apologize, but Talon only assured her it was fine and continued. "I suppose no, not one. I've been alone since my earliest memory of walking out of sewer muck, and into the streets when I was three." 'Why would she be interested in something as trivial as this?' he thought. Katarina gave him a look of sympathy, but before she could speak he cut her off.

"Don't pity me, Kat. I've already lived that part of my life, and looking back is begging to die. There's no time in life for regrets, or reflections. It will kill you in the end. All there's time for is to keep moving forward, to keep living. What happened happened and nothing will change that, so choose to look at the present, at survival. If you always focus on what could have been done, or worry about what you will do years from now, your life will pass you by and you will die accomplishing nothing." He felt passionate about what he spoke of, like he need not censor a word out of fear of judgment; it was liberating, in a way.

Katarina remained silent, thinking about what Talon had told her. He never spoke like this to anyone, as far as she knew. The deepest he went when it came to what he thought about was telling the story of his life before service to her family, like when he told her about his first murder, a street rat like himself named Kavyn. It was as if he finally let someone in his mind.

"So you choose not to dwell on the past?"

"Yes, there's not enough time in life to worry about it. There's only the present, and survival. Living under the threat of starvation, murder, dehydration, sleep deprivation, etc., will teach you that. If you refuse to learn, you die." Talon surprised himself. He never really explained his thoughts to anyone before, especially with such fervor and passion. But for Katarina, the truth seemed to just come out only for her.

Katarina committed his words to memory. It was good advice, and she noticed he was truly setting his mind free. It was amazing and kind of intimate how much he told her without worrying about what she would say. This was him in the purest sense. She felt closer to him than anyone in that moment. She wanted to be closer, to understand him more, so she pressed further.

"Talon, what do you think about if not the past?"

"Honestly, not much." He replied with a chuckle. "Tell me Kat, when was the last time I thought about something before doing it?" Katarina laughed, and smiled down at him. He looked back up into her eyes, and for a few moments they held each other's gaze.

She was beautiful in the moonlight; her hair was shimmering like rubies, her face shined like ivory, and her eyes glittered like emeralds in the moonlight. She looked down, a slight blush coloring her cheeks, but she looked back into his face studying his hard jaw line, his chiseled facial features, the scar on his cheek, and his earthen brown eyes. He wanted to lean forward, to find her lips and push his own against them. Their faces drew closer, and their lips were about to meet when a sudden knock came on the door.

The two separated quickly, blushing. Talon rubbed the back of his head staring at the floor, while Katrina only looked out the window in the opposite direction. "I should get that." Talon said as he got up and went to answer the door. And there she was, the goddamn cleaning lady, carrying a bundle of blankets and pillows.

"I found some extra sheets, and such. Would you like me to bring them in?"

"No, I can get them." Talon replied, fighting every urge in his arm to shoot forward and extend his hidden arm blade. He grabbed the blankets, stuffed them under his arm, and fought to gently shut the door instead of slam it. 'I swear if I wasn't trying to lay low…'

Talon walked back over to his section of floor and began setting up the blankets and pillows to be more relaxing. Katarina had already settled back into her covers, but she was still awake. One avoided the other's gaze, embarrassed to meet the other's eyes after the previous moment.

"Ahh, well I suppose we should go to sleep, don't you Kat?" Talon said in a rushed voice, as though he were running from what almost just happened. Katarina enthusiastically agreed, trying to process what she was feeling towards the man next to her. Talon pulled the covers of his makeshift bed over his face, with Katarina mimicking; both trying to hide their emotions from the other.

"Sleep well, Kat."

"You too, Talon." Talon chuckled, for reasons unknown to her. She thought nothing of it, and went to sleep thinking of how she was so close to him. Talon, however, felt his sanity becoming more and more fragile the more he thought of what would happen when he finally fell asleep. He craved rest, and also feared it, unknowing if he would finally sleep in peace, or be damned to oblivion in the realm of nightmares once more.

* * *

Author's Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Yes, I decided to write like a speed demon, and by God I did it! As my Christmas gift to all you readers and supporters out there I give to thee another chapter, much earlier than usual. :) Just a little thank you for getting this story almost to 3,000 views! Now you all know the usual plz fav and review, so I doubt I need to repeat that. I want to give a quick shout out to the author of **_Priorities and Duties_**, another Talon/Katarina fanfic that I extremely loved, and it was a huge influence on this chapter (those of you that read it probably already saw the allusions in there ;) Now, in the last chapter I proposed a crazy idea, that I personally want to write, but I want to see how you guys react first. If you think its an awesome idea, or would like to see it, leave a review saying so. If not, once again, leave a review with your answer in it. That voting thing will probably last until I get to chapter, I don't know, mid-twenties, thirties? Anyway, I really want to thank you all out there that take the time to enjoy reading this, or leaving a review with ideas to make it better :) This one's for you guys and girls out there! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Years to all!


	11. Road to Home

"Talon, wake up. Hey, wake up you bum!" Slowly she came into focus above his face: the scar on her left eye, a bored, yet disapproving frown, red lipstick covered lips, a flawless white face, emerald eyes, and bright red hair. Talon groaned as he sat up, twisting his neck side to side and hearing the corresponding cracks. He rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the morning sunshine flooding through the windows.

"Ugh, what pissed you off? What time is it?" He yawned as he asked his questions. Slowly he arose from his makeshift bedding, stretching his muscles and cracking his spine. The bed was made, and Katarina's bag was already packed up and ready to go. 'She's been a busy bee.' He thought.

"It's eight in the morning, and you've wasted enough time. Now if you don't mind, we need to move; were killing daylight." She offered him a hand, but he got up on his own. His mind was foggy, but he felt at ease, peaceful even. Then it hit him: he didn't remember any nightmares from the previous night. Talon smiled, and silently thanked whatever kept him from the nightmares. 'I'd hate to see what could be worse than being eaten alive.' He thought silently, his spine shivering slightly at the memory.

"Well you seem happy." Katarina commented dryly. Talon only grinned and pulled his hood up. For once he felt ready for whatever was ahead of them.

"And you seem cold and distant. Why is that?" He responded with a smart ass grin. Katarina just rolled her eyes, shoved Talon's pack into his arms, and left the room to head to the lobby. 'You'd think she'd be a little nicer considering we almost-' He stopped his thoughts and remembered that she felt weak when she let her emotions show through. To be honest with himself, he felt the same. He followed her out the door and down to the street level.

"So are we just going to go off blind luck like I have so far, or should we make a plan? After all, we're going for a desert trek." He commented.

"Yes, I know. I have a lot of supplies in my bag here, but that's mostly clothes, some food and spare daggers. We need to resupply." She briefed.

"Shouldn't be a problem; you're rich after all." Katarina put on a small, embarrassed smile while rubbing the back of her head.

"Ha, ha, you see… I sort of… lost all the gold I had with me back in Bandle City." Talon only stared at her dumbfounded.

"How'd you book passage here then?"

"I stowed away in a crate, and then killed the captain on arrival." She was very matter-of-factly when she answered. Talon realized that he already knew that last part.

"Greeeeeeat. Well then, we need to either steal what we need, or the more risky but sure-fire option, go back to Noxus and get everything we need which is there." He crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"Well, you are a former thief, aren't you? Let's just steal what we need from the markets around town, and then shove off." Talon only chuckled at her.

"All we'll find here is food and water. We need bigger packs, light clothing that will keep cool in the day and conserve heat at night, a tent, sleeping bags, and personally I would like to have more throwing knives on hand if we ever do find this… _Icathia_. I doubt we'll find those on an island that harbors only one town and half an acre of jungle. This island is small, and most of it is city, so I don't think they'd sell supplies for any kind of hike. What I do know is that those items can be acquired in three other places of the world, because only three other places make desert trips: Noxus, Demacia, and the Institute. Take your pick."

Katarina pondered all of the options. He was right, only three places sold supplies for the desert that weren't already in the desert: her homeland, the most hostile place on Runeterra for a Noxian, and the most heavily guarded institute in the world. She sighed and decided that Noxus would be the safest place to go. At least there they would only be captured for desertion instead of killed on the spot.

"Ok. We'll take a bigger risk. Back in the mansion I have that outfit for when I was fighting the desert campaigns. Also, the mansion has many war supplies, considering it is home to a general, and a general-to-be. If we could make it to the manor without being seen, then maybe we can grab the gear and get out. As for you, we'll buy robes for you when we make it to the first oasis. Sound like a plan?"

Talon didn't like the idea of returning to Noxus, but he knew all the sewer tunnels, the ghetto alleys, and even an opening in the moat that led to a climbing route they could use to get up to the tower. 'We could be in and out without them even knowing.' He thought.

"Ok. I know a lot of routes that we can take to avoid being caught. If were careful, and patient, then we will be fine. You will have to listen to every instruction I give you, you understand? Otherwise, I'll cut you lose and have Swain sort you out." He was cold, harsh and cruel with his words, but the last thing he wanted was for Katarina to be hurt during a mission she wasn't even supposed to know about. 'Great, she's my responsibility now.' He thought.

Katarina didn't like the way he instructed her to follow orders. She was a seasoned, veteran commander of Noxian forces, not some green new recruit, but this was Talon's mission. 'I understand wanting to keep control of your mission, but you don't need to be so harsh.' She thought. In the end she agreed to his term and the two ventured to look for a ship to Noxus.

"Hey, Talon, where is everybody?" Katarina noticed that the usually busy streets were void of all life. Then they saw the anarchy at the docks.

The docks were crowded with mobs of people everywhere, looking to get aboard the soonest leaving ships. It was chaos, and the people were afraid, as though they thought the island was going to sink; they scrambled about like ants in the rain. Talon grabbed a nearby panicker by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey! Why is everyone scrambling around like the place is going to explode? What's going on!?" The man only went crazy with fear, trying to hit Talon almost hitting Katarina with random kicks and shakes. Talon narrowed his eyes at the man's attempt to hurt her and tightened his grip on the man's neck until he started coughing saying, "Ok, ok! I'll talk!" Talon loosened grip, and let the man down.

"There's been a Noxian blockade sighted a few miles out to sea! There's a small gap further northwest and ships are rushing to get past! I gotta get onboard before Noxus cuts the island off from the mainland!" Talon let the man free, and he scrambled onboard some random ship that was hoisting anchor.

"We better move, now." Katarina said.

"You don't say?" Talon replied. The two shoved their way through mobs of people.

Some were saying the island was going to be invaded; others that Noxus would occupy the island like it did to Ionia. Mother's carried babies and small children to boats, letting the children board if there was no room for themselves, and local militia men were carrying barrels of weapons, gunpowder, and supplies to safe houses around the dockyards.

"Hold my hand!" He shouted over desperate cries and pleas for passage aboard ships.

"What!? No!" Katarina replied, her hood concealing her face. The mob began shoving them apart as it drifted into any direction like the currents in a riptide.

"Dammit, I don't have time for this!" he yelled to himself. He grabbed Katarina's wrist tightly before they were too far apart, and pulled her through the mob with him. He fought against the mob as bodies surged against him like currents that dragged people out to sea. The duo made it to the piers as a ship began to cast off.

"Jump!" He yelled at her. This time she listened, and then launched herself aboard the boat as he took a running start, and barely grabbed the edge himself. She grabbed his arms, and pulled him over the railing into the boat. The two were breathing heavily from fighting against the torrent of bodies, and laid on their backs staring up into the sky. There were storm clouds in the distance, but not quite over them yet. Talon spoke between gasps for air.

"I told you—to listen—to my—orders!" He closed his eyes, while rubbing his palms over his face. "Just one—one freaking condition! All I asked of you!" Katarina closed her eyes, both out of fury and shame. He was right; one condition and she failed him in something as stupid as shoving through a riot.

"I know! I know… so I guess you're going to drop me off in Noxus, huh?" she asked. Talon looked over at her, still catching his breath, but his eyes looked sympathetic. 'Do I look that pathetic?' she thought.

Talon took a deep breath, and finally succeeded at slowing his breathing down. "No, no you may stay. Just don't let it happen again. If I tell you to do something, it is because it will either keep you alive, or safe. Understand, Kat?"

"Oh, so yer name's Kat, huh? Was wonderin' when we'd be introduced all proper to yer pretty lass thar, Altair."

"You have got to be shitting me!" Talon yelled as he shot straight up into a defensive stance. All around them were the men, and infamous captain, of the Dead Pool.

Gangplank greeted them graciously, at first. That was when he expected Talon/Altair to have money on him. After the truth was out, he was tied to the mast next to Katarina. Luckily, he never bothered to remove either one's hood.

"So I suppose we just wait here?" Katarina asked him, hours later. Her father's daggers had been confiscated along with all their throwing knives. Gangplanks crew had more weapons than they had men. The sun was down now, and the crew was heading below deck to sleep. The moon shone brightly against the ocean, making it sparkle like diamonds in the water. The two would have appreciated the sight if they weren't tied to each other, then the ship's mast. Talon seemed to be in deep thought, and then looked up as if sudden inspiration hit him.

"Actually now I'm remembering a little pirate code. If you beat the captain in a duel, you get his life, or a favor." Talon grinned, remembering his original plan back in Bandle City. Katarina only stared at him like the idiot she thought him to be.

"Sounds like a real piece of work, but I see one, actually _MORE_ than one problem with your "plan." You see, we're kind of tied up, about seventy feet above the deck, and have no weapons. How are you gonna fight him?" She wore an "I'm-waiting" face as he only smiled back at her, his smile being concealed by his face mask. Suddenly, his arm blade shot forth, slicing through all the ropes constricting him and her.

"You were saying?" He said as he retracted the blade, showing her how it worked.

"I need to get one of those, except maybe smaller like an easy to conceal dagger." She said as he began to slide down the ropes, towards the deck. She followed him down, and landed without a sound, her light frame making her quieter when stepping on old wooden planks.

Talon had remembered the crew kept all of the special treasures in a chest in the Captain's Quarters. He shoved his arm blade into the lock, breaking it, and pushed the door open. Gangplank was asleep, a bottle of rum in one hand and his cutlass in the other. The chest lay next to his bunk on the floor, with the key on a dining table over by the windows. Talon silently made his way to the key, and then to the chest. He opened it, glad to see her daggers were inside. He threw them over to her whispering, "Catch." She grabbed them, and slung them over her shoulders. Then Talon went to Gangplanks bedside.

"What are you doing?" Katarina whispered/silently screamed.

"Just watch the door, and keep look-out." Talon answered. He turned back to face Gangplank staring at him, eyes wide open. Talon didn't move a muscle.

"Ha ha! The -hurp- old shriveled up- -hick- shit be free? Yeeeeaaaaah riggghht!" Gangplank said, his slur clearly indicating he was drunk. "Tha carn't be soooooo. Ahhhh fooey." He finished before passing out again. Talon sighed a breath of relief, then extended his blade. He pressed it against Gangplank's throat, and said, "Wake up you old, drunken shit, and keep quiet, or else." Gangplank's eyes shot open, and stared at Talon's blade at his neck.

"Ack! That's no way to treat yer host yaaaa bootleggin' ol sod. What can ol Gangplank do fer yas?" He was drunk, but aware of what was real now.

"I want a duel. If I win, you give me and my friend passage to Noxus aboard this ship."

"And if ye lose, matey?"

"Then you may open me up and feed me to the sharks, or whatever you want for that matter."

Gangplank smiled at that, and accepted the challenge. The two walked outside to the deck, and Katarina trailed, keeping a safe distance from her fellow League champions. A sailor on night watch awoke to the commotion, and went below to wake the crew. Pretty soon the audience was the whole crew, plus Katarina. They formed a circle around their little "arena." Talon stood at one end, while Gangplank stood at the other. Their eyes locked, and they drew their weapons. Then, Gangplank charged.

For a drunk, Gangplank was fast with his sword. Talon found himself parrying, dodging and countering, fighting much more defensively then he liked. Gangplank lunged forward and slashed left, then right trying to corner him or catch him off guard. The more Talon dodged, the angrier Gangplank became, and Talon saw that as an advantage; angry meant reckless. As Gangplank kept charging, he made wider and wider slashes, lunged too far forward with stabs. Then he came at Talon with with his sword raised high in the air above his head, ready to slam down onto Talon's head like a sledgehammer; Talon's opportunity was at hand. Talon counter stabbed into Gangplank's shoulder, the same side as his sword arm, and felt his blade hit its target and blood splattered forth from the wound. Gangplank howled in pain, then stumbled back as Talon turned the tide.

Now Gangplank was hard pressed as he switched hands, and felt the awkward unbalance affect his fighting. Talon slashed back and forth, lunged, stabbed, sliced, uppercut. Gangplank took a cut to his thigh, and as he stumbled back, Talon kicked him hard in the ribs. Gangplank flew back, only to be kicked back to where he was by Talon again, by using his cutthroat to appear behind and attack once more. Gangplank fell to his face and as he was standing up, Talon stomped on his back, creating three audible cracks. Gangplank released his cutlass, and Talon kicked it away. Talon brought his blade to meet Gangplank's eyes and then his neck. Gangplank stared at the blood flowing forth from his wounds and onto his ship, then at the cold steel at his throat, then at its master, and reluctantly growled, "Parley?"

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you all are still enjoying the story. Nothing really special to announce at this time, so I'll just give you the usual review and fav/follow. Remember to comment on whether or not you guys and girls want the idea I mentioned about Xin and Talon, annnnnnnnnnnnd that's all folks :D


	12. Suspicions With An Unscheduled Stop

"I must say, you don't disappoint." Malzahar said as he stared at Nocturne with approval in his violet, evil eyes. The Void-Born had returned a few days earlier with the souls of powerful beasts and warriors throughout the land, and two of them had gone into the desert to feast on a herd of camel nearby. Kog'Maw stayed behind with Malzahar, eagerly awaiting the leftovers to be brought home for him. Nocturne sought out some early vengeance when capturing his souls. Summoners, the most powerful users in the arcane arts, fueled the darkness in his gems.

The dark creature had shown the bloodstains on its arms to him; they were completely caked with red and brown, and had cracks in the layer of crust like a dry layer of skin that was shed from Renekton. Nocturne's eyes narrowed in appreciation at the complement given earlier. The dark void gems seemed to have black holes in them; not even light could escape from the insides which guaranteed the imprisonment of the souls he had collected. He also had a small surprise for the Void Prophet.

"The blood of summoners painted these arms, and I am happy to see we have what we need. By the way, I have a surprise for you. Trust me when I say you will all love this." Nocturne's laughter always sent shivers down Malzahar's spine, but his surprise made it seem like the happy laughter of a new-born baby child.

Deep maniacal laughter filled the dark chamber, as suddenly he noticed thousands of green eyes appear out of the darkness, staring at him. Malzahar stood his ground, but his sweat betrayed his fear to the enemy, and thousands of black wings rushed forward to meet him. He closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable when it didn't come. The maniacal laughter returned and Malzahar opened his eyes to see the Harbinger of Doom stepping forth from the darkness created by his supernatural flock of flesh eating crows.

"Great, more mouths to feed." Kog'Maw pouted in the corner. Fiddlesticks snickered at the comment, and assure Kog'Maw his crows would not need food.

"If what you say is true, my flock will feed on the many corpses that will soon come." Malzahar was uneasy with this new addition. Fiddlesticks was a powerful new ally, but what was his reason for being here? He was obviously a creature of death and chaos like those of the Void, but what did he want? Fiddlesticks sensed the prophet's inner thoughts and spoke in answer.

"Do I need a reason, prophet? I came to this world with one purpose, and the League prevented me from fulfilling it. I was put on this world to create chaos and havoc. Now I ask again: do I need a reason to want to see the world burn?"

* * *

Once again, Talon found himself in the first mates cabin of the Dead Pool. This time, however, he slept on the floor considering Katarina kicked him out of the bed. "It's the floor, or outside; your call." She told him when he tried to suggest they switch every night. It was a fine day, and they had arrived at the Noxian blockade opening. If they were not caught by approaching ships, they could easily enter and exit Noxus undetected. But if they were caught… 'It's going to be a pain in the ass getting into that mountain then.' Talon thought. At that moment, Katarina walked in and pulled down her hood.

"Hey, bum! You mind getting out there and helping with the sails? The _Captain_, says he needs those sails up now, and you're the fastest climber." She had her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly. By the way she called Gangplank, "captain" he could tell she hated having to refer to him as such. He couldn't blame her; he hated it himself at first.

"No worries, Kat. I'll get it done." He said as he started to arise from his wooden chair.

"Hurry back, I want to talk about Noxus when you're done, _Altair_. Honestly, how in the hell did you come up with that name?" Talon only chuckled, pulled up his hood and face mask as he left the room, leaving her to wonder. The sun was retreating in the sky to begin another night. The sails were raised, and he could spot the problem from where he stood: some ropes holding up the sails hadn't been undone when they were meant to be lowered. He easily climbed the mast, and then swung from the ropes to the opposite secondary mast. Once the rigging was undone, he dropped the remaining thirty feet, and landed with an expertly practiced roll to keep his legs from breaking. He never understood why people wouldn't travel his way; it was so much faster and more efficient.

He walked back to the cabin, and found her lying down on the bed, her head upside down over the edge of the bed, and her legs propped up against the hull.

"I see you're getting bored." He said as he shut the door behind him.

"Maybe if you were faster…" she dropped the insult, allowing him to piece together what was left.

"Maybe if you were as fast as me…" he countered, grinning at her scowl.

"Whatever, let's just skip to the point. We'll be in Noxus within the next day or so if we continue at this pace. I want to know where we go from the docks." She rolled over and rested her head on her hands, her elbows now pressing into the feather-stuffed mattress. Her legs curled up towards her back, and made a ninety degree angle.

"Well, I know of an opening, but we will have to time it right during a guard shift or we'll be spotted." He asked for a piece of paper and a pencil and began drawing a map of the moat. Slightly east of the docks, he marked an X on the wall.

"Here is a small opening in the rock of the wall. If you're thin enough, which we are, then we should be able to squeeze through this opening, and make our up the roads over to a good climbing point. At the climb zone, we'll have to mountain climb all the way up to the eye sockets. We could try sneaking through the tunnels, but this is the High Command, we won't get far without being stalled or spotted." Katarina studied his trail. It cut through the wall, into dense foliage, and over to a sloped part of the mountain. It seemed simple enough on paper.

"So we just sneak in, climb in, but how do we get out?" She asked. Talon smiled, and replied, "Let's just say I have something fun planned." Katarina hated the sound of that, but this was his mission, so she had no choice but to nod her head and look annoyed. Talon stood up and headed to the door. "And where do you think you're going?" Katarina asked.

"I feel like getting some fresh air." was all he answered. She didn't care though, and waved him goodbye.

He climbed up to the mast and looked out over the ocean, and watched the sun recede over the horizon, painting the sky a soft orange, red, and pinkish hue. He looked out, as far as he could and made out nothing but the shine of the sun turning the sea into diamonds. He thought it was beautiful, and then began to think of what situations may arise during any point in time: in Noxus, at the blockade, in the desert, at Icathia, or any other area where Katarina's life would be in danger. His nightmares had not returned for the past two nights, but he started to run situations in his head, like if they did go to Demacia, how he could keep her from being seen, or if they were hit by artillery that maybe he could shield her from the shrapnel and maybe absorb the impact of the blast to keep her alive. He slowly realized that he would die for this woman, if it meant that she would live. He gazed out to the horizon until finally the sky turned dark, and the sea turned to silver underneath the rising moon.

'I better get back.' Katarina would be waiting for him before she locked the door. The crew may not have seen her face, but they definitely admired her body. She's already hospitalized two via daggers in crotches. The crew was discouraged, but still a few bold men tried.

He slid down a secondary mast like a fireman, and headed over to his cabin. Before he could enter, however, he heard Gangplank call out to him.

"Avast, Altair! Come 'ere a second, matey, I need to have a few words with ye." Talon slumped his shoulders and head, straightened up, and turned to face him.

"Yes, Captain; What would you have of me?" Gangplank beckoned Talon over to his cabin.

"Inside, Matey. I believe you would prefer this conversation be in private." Talon began to get suspicious of the "Captain", but he would it was either get in another fight with the man, this time when he was alert and not drunk, or possibly get some good news for once. He walked into the captain's quarters, and sat down at the dining table. Gangplank shut the door behind him, and then locked it. Then he dashed across the room as fast as Talon would normally be and took a knife to Talon's throat, effectively catching him off guard.

"Agh! Goddamn it, what are you-" Gangplank pressed the knife closer against Talon's throat, and a small trickle of blood began to drip its way down his neck. Gangplank spoke, quietly but intensely.

"If ye so much as try to yell, I'll slit your wide throat open. Now tell me, _who the Hell_ are ya?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Don't gull shit me, boy! Nobody could've held their own against me, no matters if I was awares or drunk, unless theys was good; _extremely,_ fucking, good, at what they do. Yer obviously not who ye say ye be, so by God, you will tell me or you, and that lass in the room next door will feed the sharks somethin' nice. It be yer choice, so talk or die."

'So he was on to us from the start.' Talon thought. If he lied, and Gangplank found out, then they were as good as dead. If he told the truth, then they were probably going to exiled onto some island, or ransomed back to Noxus. Then, he had an idea.

"If I tell you the truth, will you hold your deal? Or will you make me regret not killing you and taking your ship?" Talon asked. Gangplank narrowed his eyes at the man, but he nodded his head and said, "Fine, on my honor as a captain, you will be dropped off at that ungodly city. Now tell me."

Talon felt his heartbeat rise and soon it was all he heard. He could feel its beat growing to the point that it felt as though it were hammering its way out of his chest. Then he mustered all his strength, and spoke.

"We have met, many times before; in battle as a matter of fact. I am Talon." Talon pulled down his hood and facemask and allowed the pirate to slowly recognize him from the numerous times they've killed each other in the League. Gangplank looked lost, then confused, then angry, and finally he pulled the knife away from Talon's throat and smiled at the man. Talon was sure he was going to be shanked in the next few seconds, but no knife came flashing out again.

"So, that's yer damn secret. And to think, I thought ye were a sandy old man? HA HA HA HA HA! Good God, me boy, I think that's a helluva sea tale fer this crew! All along we be shippin' the deadliest assassin alive!" Talon liked the title, "The Deadliest Assassin Alive" but then he thought to himself, 'Actually, there is one who is better out there, and we're looking for him.'

"Yes, well this would be better for my associate and I if this news was kept under wraps." Talon replied.

"Oh? And who be yer "associate" then? The lass over there; Kat, was it?" Talon narrowed his eyes at the man, but he decided he may as well tell the whole truth while he was at it. If he had to, he could probably setup Gangplank's beloved Dead Pool to blow at the light of a match, considering all the gunpowder onboard.

"She is Katarina Du Couteau, as I'm sure you've already figured out, so I suggest you avoid causing any trouble with us. Otherwise, I can't guarantee the safety of your crew and ship." Talon gave the pirate a sinister smile, and allowed threat to sink in. Gangplank realized that this wasn't a man to be trifled with, and slowly he pondered what would be the best course of action for him.

"I don't take kindly to threats, scallywag."

"And neither do I, which is why I turned a little hostile after you threatened to hurt Lady Katarina." Gangplank smiled at the thought, but he wasn't about to risk a mass slaughter among his own.

"All right, you've kept yer end of the bargain, now I'll keep mine. Ye'll make it to Noxus in one piece, I assure you. Just don't go makin trouble among me men and we'll be fine." Gangplank offered his hand, to honor the truce. Before Talon would accept, he decided one term of his own wouldn't hurt.

"Ok, I accept; but under one condition. Keep your men, away from my woman, unless of course you do want trouble between us? Deal?" Gangplank took Talon's hand in a shake, and said, "HA! Yer woman! Oh, I like that; spunk. Ahh, that will be a helluva tough job, won't it though? Nevertheless, it's deal." Gangplank offered Talon a drink, which he took a small swig from before turning around and left the room soon afterward.

Talon left the captain's quarters thinking about how well the man had taken the news. He didn't like the fact that Gangplank was on to them now, but he would do what it took to keep them alive, and for that moment it meant giving his temporary ally the truth. He would just have to trust the notorious pirate, which was an extremely hard thing to do. Still, it wasn't like he bore ill will towards them. They may be safe after all. 'Or not…' In the end, he would just have to be prepared for anything.

Talon entered their cabin, to find Katarina studying his map and their planned route. He had seen her like this before; every time before one of their more important missions she would study on everything she could and commit it to memory: routes, objectives, target's faces, guard patrols and shifts, etc. He closed the door, and cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up, as if caught off guard, but then said, "Oh it's just you."

"Yeah, no need for worry." he lied. "Hey, listen; I've got to talk to you." She raised her eyebrows at him, but beckoned him over with her hand.

"Gangplank was on to us, he asked me into his cabin, and then pulled a knife to my throat. He said he was going to kill you if I didn't answer who we were." Katarina's eyes widened, and she quickly began to grab her things. She went for the door, but Talon moved in the way.

"Wait! Wait; were not in danger, for now at least. I think." He said, grabbing her shoulders.

"How aren't we? We are on a ship, filled with pirates who would die if they were ordered to by that lunatic! They are probably going to tie us up, and sell us off as ransom to Swain!" She tried to shove him aside, but despite her strength, Talon was still easily larger than her and held his ground.

"Listen to me; if something goes awry, then I have a plan. A captain is nothing without a ship, right?" Katarina looked skeptical, but Talon continued. "I suggest we get some leverage. This ship is filled with gunpowder for cannons, old rifles, and pistols. All we need to do is rig a few barrels to explode at the light of a match." Talon wore a sinister smile, and Katarina joined in.

"Well, aren't you something? Rig explosives and threaten everything he holds dear if he decides to screw us? I like it." That night, they setup a fireworks display to rival that of the Lunar Revel's. Once more, he eluded the nightmares that plagued him before, and the next morning they arrived at the opening of the blockade.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up, bum!" Talon opened his eyes to Katarina, all dressed for the day as usual. He sat up, and rubbed his adjusting eyes. Once he could see clearly, he got up, cracked his neck, and asked, "Why so early?" Katarina only rolled her eyes, and then told him to conceal his face while heading towards the door.

"I can't be that ugly." He said with a grin, pulling his mask and hood up.

"I never said you were." She replied, smiling. Talon returned the gesture, and then followed her outside. The seas were clear, but in the distance, they could make out small black sails, betraying the locations of the Noxian battleships. They were already slipping through the blockade.

"Are you sure they haven't already discovered this opening? I mean, what if we get caught?" Katarina asked. Talon had thought to himself the same thing over and over again, and although he didn't care if it came down to a fight, Katarina would. She would have to kill her own people if it came down to it, and he wasn't sure she liked the idea of high treason. In the end, he was honest with her.

"Then we kill them; try to make it quick if we can." He noticed she looked conflicted, but he rested an arm on her shoulder, and whispered into her ear, "I know it must be hard, but that means you care about your people, and if you truly care about them you will find your father to save them from whatever crisis he's found out about, ok? You are going to have to kill them if something goes wrong, there's no way out of it." If he knew anything about Katarina it was that she was loyal, and loved only her family and her country. She looked skeptical, so he added, "Think about it like this; Either a ship dies, or the whole nation burns." she seemed to be at peace with the notion when it was set up like that.

"Ok, I understand." She hated the thought of treason, but it was either a few sailors, or the entire country, if Talon and her father was right.

They looked out to sea watching the black sails. They didn't appear to be moving in their direction. 'Perhaps we'll get lucky for once.' Talon thought. Of course, he was wrong.

"All hands on deck!" "We've been spotted!" "Here they come!" "Arm the cannons!" Sailors cried out orders frantically as a Noxian man-of-war slowly turned to confront them from the east. The red insignia of the High Command was clearly seen as the black sails turned to meet them.

"Guess we're going to have to kill them." Talon said as the massive battleship bore down on them.

"Guess we will." Katarina replied, pulling her daggers out.

The man-of-war was on them within a few minutes, but luckily only that ship moved over to them. Its hull was studded with cannon doors, and Talon counted around a hundred or so cannons that would soon be aimed on them. The ship was called _Boram's Revenge_. Gangplank called the two assassins over to his cabin as the Noxian ship came up alongside them.

"You two! Over here, as quick as the wind!" Talon and Katarina made their way through mobs of sailors arming cannons, grabbing whatever gunpowder barrels they could, bringing out chains and cannonballs, etc. "Looks like our bomb just got disassembled." Talon whispered to Katarina. She muttered a curse, and continued walking across the deck to Gangplank's quarters. They entered his quarters, and awaited his orders.

"Alright, all accounted fer. Nows, I needs yas to sneak aboard that ship and set it to blow. I've counted more an a hundred cannons on that beast, and so she's gonna have to have a ton of gunpowder lyin around for em. Gather up every speck of it that ye can, and give yersleves around thirty seconds to get the hell out of thar. If ye work fast, the only lives lost will be thars. Ye understand?" Talon nodded, but as he turned to leave Katarina made her own demand.

"I don't understand why we should help you, unless we have some sort of guarantee that you will keep your end of the deal; you know, get us safe passage to Noxus, and don't mutter a word of our whereabouts to anyone." Gangplank sneered at her, and reached for his pistol. Katarina noticed his hand, and threw a knife just barely slicing a cut on his hand. He stopped it, and his sneer only grew as he covered the small wound with his other hand.

"I told yer boyfriend thar that ye have my word-" She threw another knife at him, purposely missing his crotch by only inches.

"Ok, first he's not my boyfriend, and second I don't trust your word! I need a guarantee that you won't backstab us!" she said jabbing her thumb in Talon's direction at the first sentence. Talon was thanking the lord he was wearing a mask and hood, and Katarina was thanking him that she wasn't facing Talon.

"Call him whatever ye like, ya crazy ginger bastard, but fine. If I were to break our deal, and send ye to Noxus tied up or, the Shadow Isles, or wherever death takes ye, ye will have this." Gangplank unsheathed his cutlass and threw it to her.

"And what's the significance of this to you?" she asked, feeling the balanced blade. It seemed heavy, but fine and sharp, and swung through the air like it was weightless.

"That be me fathers. I inherited it from 'im same time I inherited this ship. If I were to lose that, I'd lose a great amount of respect from me crew; so don't lose it, lass. Now if ye find that collateral enough, WE ARE LOSIN TIME! Get aboard that man-o'-war, send it to the abyss so we may all git on with our lives!"

Katarina took the sheath and cutlass, and left followed by Talon. The two noticed that the ships were now alongside each other, and the Noxian captain was demanding that he and his men be permitted to board. Gangplank came out of his cabin, gave a stern look towards them, and then began to negotiate with the Noxians.

"Let's get moving." Talon said. "The sooner the better." Katarina replied.

The two went below deck, then towards a cannon door. They climbed out, and jumped the five-ten foot space between the boats. They entered their ship through a cannon door, and noticed only three men stayed below decks. They were at the stairs, listening to the two captains bicker. Talon pointed out the barrels stacked neatly atop each other at one end of the cannon line. "Nice of them to pile 'em up, all nice and orderly for us." Katarina whispered. Talon smirked as they made their way over to the munitions cache, and dumped out a small line ending at the other side of the room.

"Ready for some fireworks?" Talon whispered. Katarina grinned, and gave him a thumbs up. The two were sneaking their way back when they heard men starting to shout. Then they heard, "Get below deck!" and immediately they lit the gunpowder line, about halfway shorter than the end, giving them little more than ten seconds to get out. "Go! Go! Go!" Talon yelled, as Katarina climbed out a cannon door. As she climbed out, Talon heard a man call out, "The Hell!" immediately followed by a gunshot appearing in the wood next to him. A sailor had fired his pistol at him and was reloading as three knives pierced his torso, then came back slicing three more deep cuts into his flesh. The rest of his party came down, and pulled out their pistols. Talon was surrounded, and Katarina was calling, "Dammit Talon where are you!" He looked back at the gunpowder line and saw he had close to maybe three seconds of powder left before a loud boom would follow. The Noxian crew took aim, and fired at nothing.

Talon had thrown his daggers in a ring around himself the exact instant they started to pull their triggers. Whenever he used his signature move shadow assault, he felt adrenaline begin to fuel his body and time seemed to slow down for him, even though in reality he became much faster. His attire, which had ancient spells woven into the fabric, turned him invisible. He sprinted for the stairs, and then the ship docked next to the ticking time bomb. However, the _Dead Pool_ was already sailing away, and he guessed about twenty feet between him and it. He used whatever energy he had left into sprinting for the edge of the ship, and jumped. The corresponding explosion seared at his back, and deafened his ears, propelling him forward like shrapnel. Noxian sailors burned and vaporized into ashes, as fire consumed them, and others had shrapnel and debris pierce their innards and crush their bodies. Talon felt his stomach slam into the one of the masts of the _Dead Pool_, and then fall what he guessed was twenty feet onto the deck of the ship. He felt searing pain on his back and torso and soon his vision faded to black as pirates cheered and called out, "They did it!"

* * *

A/N: Hey again! Sorry I was a little late, but recently I have decided to try and make my chapters longer, and also I'm encountering writer's block once again;-; I also have more bad news: I won't have a set date on chapter releases anymore since school is holding me up with homework and examsD: They will just come out as I finish and review them. I will try my best to do 1 a week, but I can't guarantee that will work out every time. And now to whore my story and idea out again, "PLZ REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU ALL!" XD If you like the idea of the whole Talon/Xin are brothers thing, then leave a quick reference yes, or no if you don't think that'll be a good idea at all. As for when said idea would come in, that'll be a bit after their whole Shurima Desert excursion. I hope all you guys had a happy new years, and thanks to all of you guys for giving me all these reviews and views :D One last thing: for every time you don't review an orphan cries to sleep, SO STOP BEIN HEARTLESS AND GET SOME MOAR IN THAR! :D Remember, Assassins are awesome, and kill at least One Templar/ Black Rose agent a day. Ok I lied, 1 MOOOARR THIIIIINNNNNG! [+ 100 internet pts if u get that reference] As you know they're headed for Noxus, and I am dying to get Cassiopeia some time in there, but I have no idea on how to make a touching sisterhood bonding moment [always saw them as the kind of sisters who annoyed eachother, but loved eachother] seeing as how I do everything in my power to see horror/sci-fi/fantasy/ whatever the hell else and avoid chick flicks altogether. If any of u gals [or extremely knowledgable guys] out there have some advice, leave it in a review or pm meh :P Ok, im done whoring out my problems to you like I live on Nebraska Avenue [inside joke, dont expect many if any exist, to get that joke]. LATE!


	13. Recovery

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to clear somethings up about the writing and how the story's gonna go: 1st, if you all haven't picked up on it yet ' ' signals thoughts while " " signals actual dialogue. As for the story, it's going to be split up into I'd say three arcs: **1- Finding Marcus, 2-Rallying the World, and 3.-The Final Rune War**. Also I just wanted to point something out for near future reference: I envision Valoran as a sort of mid to post-industrial kind of era. Through magic,and nexuses and all that, they have made alot of new innovations, but since Kalamanda I'd imagine that those researchers in Noxus aren't looking at domestic tech anymore; that means militaries are starting to get their own things invented. I think of the Yordles as the most tech savvy considering they have all the toys to be honest: Rumble with his mech walker, Corki and his plane, and Ziggs with a fucking Nuke. So much pain... anyways, yeah also Guns are just starting to get around, meaning they will be scarce, owned only by champions, the rich and high ranking military officials; but towards the **Final Rune War Arc** of my story they will be commonplace among the various nation's soldiers. Lastly, resources that we often find in League matches are not commonplace outside of the League of Legends; to clarify, potions, weapons, and ability enhancers are extremely hard to come by, otherwise wounded or dying wouldn't be an issue, usually. Just my way of making this all the bloodier for you sick sadists out there ;D Don't forge to read the a/n at the end, and now that we have that out of the way, Enjoy!

* * *

Voices like hushed whispers slithered in and out of his mind. Slowly they grew more and more frantic, growing louder and faster. He couldn't understand what they meant, but they felt cold, and cruel. His breath in front of him was chilled, and visible in the freezing air. All he could see was the pitch black night, and cold rock floor. Upon closer inspection he saw it was sandstone, carved into bricks. He guessed it was night, and looked for the moon, but it was nowhere to be found, gone along with the stars.

Suddenly, a shrill screech pierced his eardrums, and he fell to his knees while covering his ears. He pulled away his hands to find them bloody, and once again the screech tormented him. He looked up into the sky to see a large, black, obelisk rise from the sand into the dark sky, with purple glowing runes inscribed into its surface. The object made a sound like some kind of giant, rumbling war horn, magnified a thousand times, and then shot a beacon of dark energy into the heavens. Slowly, the sky tore like paper to open some kind of portal, and ethereal, spirit-like, bolts of energy flooded through the opening. They struck into the ground like meteors, and slowly, forms rose out of the smoke and sand.

They all appeared different: some had claws, others mandibles, spikes, tentacles, or scythe-like limbs. The majority were insectoid, and had glowing eyes. They began to rise and stand, slowly making their way towards him. Visions flashed by in his mind: one of fighting and slicing them apart, of being tackled to the ground, of being torn open, of screaming.

Then he saw the man again, a dark dagger stabbing his heart, no pain, or outcry. Suddenly his skin felt like it was burning, like searing hot magma was slowly being poured into his body through veins he though he no longer had. He saw some kind of black slime, oozing its way over his body from the stab wound, recreating organs and nerves, repairing damaged muscle and bone, then skin. His hands became swallowed up and they grew a few inches, forming fine, needle-like claws. His arm blade became coated in it as well, and it seemed to fuse with his arm, shooting forth like a black bone coming out of his new forearm. The ooze hardened, like obsidian, and then it began to cover his face, moving over his eyes, and blocking out the light.

* * *

Slowly his vision came back from darkness. Everything was blurred and he ached horribly. He was comfortable though, and noticed he was on the bed. His stomach growled ferociously, and his throat stung, pleading for water. He saw that he was shirtless, and somebody had bandaged his abdomen. He guessed that a few of his ribs were fractured, and knew most of his muscles were sore and deeply bruised. He turned his head to the side, and saw Katarina had lit a candle. She was asleep on a couch brought in either from Gangplank's quarters or the crew lounge. He chuckled, and then groaned in pain from his ribs moving. He found the sight funny: she gave up the bed for him, but refused to sleep on the floor. 'And she was the one boasting of going through Hell in warzones?' She seemed at ease, peaceful even, so he decided not to disturb her.

Slowly, he tried sitting up, bringing forth a fresh wave of pain, but he ignored it. 'Pain is only in the mind.' he thought as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and walked towards the door. His legs felt as though searing hot iron spikes drove into them with every step, but he had to get some fresh air, perhaps some food and drink, and then find out what happened while he was out. He slowly pushed the door open, and a slight squeak escaped the rusty iron hinges.

"Where do you think you're going?" She called from the couch, yawning. 'Dammit.'

"Well I was going to get some fresh air, maybe a snack with a drink." He remarked.

"So you were. And, pray tell, what were you going to do as you got some fresh air?"

"Find out what happened while I was out, maybe." She rolled her eyes at him, and told him to go lie down.

"I could've done that for you, you know." She said as she helped him back into bed.

"Well you seemed happy in your sleep, so I decided it would be wiser not to disturb you. Do I really have to sleep? I think I've slept enough, to be honest."

"Well aren't you sweet. I appreciate the thought, but right now I would be much happier knowing that you are healing well, rather than torturing yourself on my behalf!" Her voice rose to a shout, but she calmed herself after a deep sigh.

"Kat, is something wrong?" She rarely lost her temper, so something had to have happened while he was out.

"You know, your heart stopped three times." She answered. Talon's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, much to his regret.

"AGH! Damn!" He gave himself a second for the pain to subside. "Wait, are you serious?" Katarina looked to the floor, and nodded. Talon was in shock; he died. He was dead, three times to be exact. And she was left to go on without him. He was alive, and that meant she would be safe; it was a miracle. But he pushed the thoughts of weakness from his mind, and tried his best to keep calm before he broke down in front of her.

"Well… I… In the end it doesn't matter, I suppose. I'm alive now, and I bet in no small part thanks to you." He had to be strong, and so he would let the fact die with the past, like so many emotions, thoughts, and events. In the end, a knife doesn't feel, but recently he was slowly being convinced he was more than a knife.

She looked doubtful at him, but he reassured her that he was fine, and there was no need for worry. She brought him an orange, and a mug of fresh water. She told him of how they saw the ship explode, and suddenly he appeared out of thin air, flying, and then slamming into the mast. Apparently, that was the first time his heart stopped. The shock of the impact on his body was almost enough to keep him in the land of the dead. He blushed when he found out that she had performed CPR on him. She did as well, but was quick to add, "It was to keep you alive, ok!?"

Talon thought to himself, 'If only I was awake for- NO! No, I don't care; all she did was keep me alive, and nothing more.'

She continued on how his heart started up once, but only for a moment, then a second time, and finally the third time he stayed in the land of the living. She said how he wouldn't wake up, and that he was out for a day. Apparently a majority of the crew was worried about him.

"Not much happened in that time you were out. We're just a day closer to our goal. Hopefully you'll heal up in time. Gangplank expects us to be there in another three days, or so." Talon noted how she seemed to be holding back on anything concerning her. He was worried about her; after all, he, her companion and probably closest friend, did die in front of her eyes then fall into a comatose state for a day.

"So that's it?" he asked.

"That's it." He wasn't convinced, but didn't press further. He knew how she hated having her emotions control her, and seeing him die must have made something come up. That or she wouldn't have given a damn about trying to revive him.

Katarina was thankful towards him for not pressing. She was embarrassed enough knowing that the crew saw her desperation as she performed CPR. Hysteria had set in, and she was truly afraid he would never come back. She remembered how tears streamed down her cheeks as she pressed down on his chest, and blew air into his lungs. Looking back on it, everyone would tell her she reacted the way anyone would react to their friend dying, but that wasn't the Noxian way. She was weak in front of others, but those others didn't matter and at least he wouldn't see her weakness. No one (that mattered) saw her pathetic display.

Talon rested his head, and stared at the ceiling while trying to ignore the pain. He had done everything on his to-do list, and his body ached, so sleep found him quickly. Katarina couldn't help but think of how he seemed so vulnerable wincing in pain, even in sleep. She didn't know why, but she wanted to be next to him, to try to take some of the pain away, but she blushed at the thought, and then pushed the idea away. She fell asleep on the couch soon after Talon had passed out. She remembered watching his chest rise and fall as slowly the world faded to black around her.

The next three days were painfully dull. Talon's recovery was accelerated by small doses of healing potion slipped in with his meals. Talon was surprised Gangplank had any potions at all, but remembered he probably bought them with the large allowance given to champions as payment for their lives, along with whatever favor they had the Institute of War do for them; in Talon's case being finding Marcus. The bones mended quickly, but his muscles had resisted the potions effects; potions were crafted for major injuries, just enough healing to keep their bodies going for a fight. Nightmares had plagued him once again, but he was unable to interpret them; nothing made sense, it was just senseless death, torture, and hatred. He didn't see any significance to them however. They were random and did not relate to anything of the nightmares he had before, so he figured he was just feeling weak in both mind and body. Of all those three days, Talon left his bed only once in that time and it was around five in the morning on their last night aboard the Dead Pool. He woke up early so as to sneak past Katarina. This time, he made sure to grease the hinges using lantern oil before opening the door.

He allowed his eyes time to adjust to the night, and he moved swiftly, and silently, like the shadows that surrounded and followed him. He knew they were only a matter of hours from Noxus, and so he would need to make sure he was ready to push himself. He stared at the central mast, the ropes that hung from it, and the small extensions he could use to climb. He felt like being somewhere high, and away from the worries of the world, and he needed to be prepared for their climb. He made his way up the ropes, and used any leverage he could get to push himself higher up. He used his knives like climbing picks, and pulled himself up, until eventually he came into the crow's nest. His arms felt numb, and his legs shared the feeling. But the feeling of accomplishment and the view of the world was worth it.

In the distance he could see the mountain of the High Command. The early morning mists shrouded its details, but added a sense of horror, and yet majesty to it. The valleys were lush and green, filled with vegetation, rivers, and life. The farms were in harvest, and the wheat fields made brown patches of land forming an almost checker board look to the plains. As time passed by, Talon found he had fallen asleep, but the sliver of morning light hitting his eyes woke him up to one of the most beautiful views he had seen in his life. The land turned gold wherever the light touched, and it shimmered like diamonds from the combination of light and morning dew. The sea turned into a blanket of jewels and he saw that they were nearly at port. From the docks, it would be only a few hours ride by carriage to the capitol city. He sat back, and watched the sun rise from the horizon, up into the sky. Voices began to come from below him, and he saw that the crew had begun to start their morning duties.

"Talon! Where are you!?" Katarina called out in annoyance. 'Oh crap, she's pissed.' Talon thought to himself, but he laughed regardless, and yelled in response to her.

"Up here!" Katarina stared at him in disbelief, mouth hung slightly open. She regained her wits, and smiled at the fact that at least he was recovering well if he was able to climb up there.

"Get down here! Or do I have to climb up, and throw you down!" Talon lay back, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose and replied, "Go ahead and try!" She scowled at him, but they were going to be climbing sometime soon, so she may as well get warmed up. After numerous attempts, she finally found a way up to him without using any of the ropes. Talon chuckled at her when she pulled herself over the side, and fell forward on top of him.

"Ha ha, watch it, I'm wounded Kat." She rolled her eyes at him and replied, "Supposedly wounded." She got off him, sat down next to him and then looked out over the incoming land.

"Wow, so that's why you wanted to come up here, huh?" she said admiring the beauty.

"Well, that's part of it. The other part is I wanted to make sure I was in decent condition to climb. A mast may be nothing compared to a mountain, but at least it means I've recovered enough to climb." He lay back, resting his head on the wood and looking up at the sun, feeling its warmth upon his face. Katarina did the same as their goal came nearer and nearer. Eventually, a crewman came telling them to go see Gangplank.

"He's lookin' for you two. By the way, find somewhere else to have your affairs! The crow's nest is small enough without having to worry about people making lo-" Katarina had grabbed his neck and pulled a knife on him before he could finish. "If you want to live, SHUT UP!" Talon was laughing at her face, which was as red as her hair, the whole climb down.

A hundred, or so, apologies later, they were knocking on Gangplank's door. The wood creaked open and he beckoned them inside. He sat down at his desk, and motioned towards a couple of chairs for them to sit.

"We will be sending you two off from here. I know, were not at port, but that's the point. After blowing up a man-o-war those crazed bloodlustin' maggots will be huntin me hide for the next month er two. We'll give you a dinghy to ship off towards land. After that, ye be on yer own. When we give you the dinghy, I expect that cutlass back, lassy." Katarina smiled, and assured him he would see it soon.

"Alright, that'll be all." Gangplank finished.

Talon and Katarina spent the next hour clearing out and packing up their stuff, as well as making off with a little extra food and gold. Gangplank wouldn't miss much; just a few thousand coins, as well as a few nice cuts of steak. When they were finished, they walked across the deck towards the dinghy prepared for them, noticing that all eyes were upon them. The men saluted them as they walked past, and Talon saw it as a sign of respect, a sort of sorrowful parting. They bid the crew well as they loaded their belongings onto the small white boat, and gave them all a salute of their own, the way a Noxian soldier would greet a superior. Katarina pulled the sheathe and cutlass from her belt, admired it one last time, then threw it back to Gangplank. They dropped into the ocean below, and looked one last time to see Gangplank call out, "Good luck! Ya crazy Noxian bastards! Ha ha ha!" The crew cheered and soon the noise was drowned out by the waves as they (they meaning Talon) rowed the boat the remaining thousand feet or so to the docks. They were home, once again.

The carriage had been arranged to meet them nearby via a note sent by carrier pigeon during Talon's recovery days. It seemed the bird was strong, seeing as how it must have delivered its message. The carriage was waiting for them where they arranged for it to be, and they would soon arrive at the mountain.

The carriage ride was uneventful, besides Talon trying to stab the driver when he made a remark about the pair. "Aww, honeymooners, how sweet!" He said when he saw the two approaching the carriage. Katarina put her hand on his arm when she saw the blade slowly inching forward and his muscles flexing to as though he were going to lunge. She nodded her head no, even though she wanted to do the same to the man, and so Talon retracted the blade and silently went to take his seat. Even he had a temper, it would seem.

They did not speak much, besides to review plans, discuss routes, etc. They spoke in low whispers, their faces inches from each other. Once again, Talon caught her gaze and once again they found themselves entranced by the other's stare. He felt his cheeks burning, but he didn't look away. She smiled shyly, but held his gaze. Slowly they closed the distance between them, their lips coming closer and closer together. A bump in the road, however, killed the moment faster than Master Yi's sprint.

Soon, the mountain loomed over them, and the two were well on their way back home. Tall, gothic spires surrounded the mountain like dark sentries. The sky was blocked by layers of smog and ash, and the streets were crowded with the sick, poor, weak, and dying as the mountain sheltered the strong and privileged from the hell Talon calls his childhood. The moat was obscured from view by a thin layer of green smoke from all the chemicals dumped into it. Further down the walls, Talon could see the tall brush that hid away an opening; the same opening he used to break into noble's homes and steal their gold to live off of, the same hole that allowed him to escape angry mobs looking to kill him as a child, the same hole that they sought now.

"There, behind those bushes." He said. Katarina looked over, and nodded her head. They moved through, and saw the hole in the wall, making a climbable ledge to the top. When they reached the top, they looked out across the twenty-or-so feet between them and the other side. They were on top of the wall, and Talon pointed out the patch of earth that led to a crawlspace they would use to infiltrate the mountain. Talon had made the jump hundreds of times, but Katarina never even knew this existed so when he said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Jump." She saw him as completely insane.

"Are you crazy!" she silently screamed at him. Talon only shook his head chuckling. Then he leapt the chasm, and landed with a roll on the soft mud, safe and sound. This time she allowed herself to actually scream at him. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! God, if you think I like to take stupid risks, you're wrong! You're on your own with this one, I'm going around!" He knew he wouldn't be able to convince her it was safe, and going around was impossible due to the security, so he would do something she would hate him for: he would challenge her strength.

"Fine! I don't need a coward's company for something that requires strength like this!" Katarina was turning to climb back down, but as soon as the word, "coward" was heard she froze, and turned around very slowly and stiffly. Her gaze sent a clear message, "You are going to die for those words." Talon stood there, arms crossed and defiance clear on his facial expression; he was waiting for actions, not cold stares and she knew it. She took a step back, then with every ounce of her strength leapt over the chasm, then a little past right on top of him. She landed with a kick slamming into his torso, and she dropped with him, pulling a knife on his throat.

"Don't you ever call me that again. Understand?" Talon groaned in pain, feeling like a rib broke again, but still he smiled despite the pain. She raised her eyebrows at him, but then she knew exactly why he was smiling. She felt the poke in her ribs, and looked down to see the blade worked in between the ribs ready to plunge into her heart.

"I may like you, Kat, but I will defend myself if it comes down to it." He bluffed, but she wouldn't know that. She growled in annoyance but got off of him, and offered her hand, grudgingly, to help him up. When he got up, she punched him in the arm, making his bruised muscle flare up with pain. He winced, and she was satisfied.

"You do realize I only said that to get you to jump. One would be a fool to think of you as cowardly." He said. It was the closest thing to an apology she would receive, so she accepted and said, "It's fine, I should have kept control of my temper." Talon muttered as quietly as possible, "No shit." "What did you say?" She said glaring at him once more with her hand going for a dagger while he simply played dumb.

There were no guard patrols, surprisingly. The streets were void of all life, not even ravens or crows circled the skies above. Then she noticed them all perched on the mountain walls, waiting. 'But for what?' she thought. Talon paid it no mind, but Katarina felt the suspense growing. She hurried ahead of him, going for the next area where Talon arranged for climbing gear to be planted. When she arrived, she noticed a mass of people going into the mountain gates, as though some sort of assembly was about to occur.

Talon saw her run ahead, and shook his head in annoyance. If no one was around, then they were fine being out in the open. Talon looked towards the murder of crows above. They all seemed to stare at him. He thought nothing of it, but when he heard some commotion, he saw them all fleeing from their perches, and swirling around above him. He readied himself for assassins, patrols, guards, Raedsel, but nothing came. Then the crows swarmed down upon him, and with talon and beak he could see they were ready for their next meal, him. His eyes widened and he turned to run when Katarina's voice called out to him.

"Talon, what the hell are you doing?" she asked as he turned and ran from nothing. She turned around to find nothing behind her, but the flock of crows flying away in the distance. Nothing was around him either. He froze when he heard her voice, and turned slowly, looking confused. 'The fuck is up with him?' she thought.

Talon looked long and hard for the murder that was murdering him, but they were nowhere to be seen. The black angel wings, green, demented eyes and black beaks screeching for flesh were all but gone from existence. He shook his head, and looked once more before turning to Katarina and walking into the bush after her. His mind flashed back to Kha'Zix hissing into, and then biting into his face. He shuddered at the flashback before sitting down and digging up his stashed climbing gear with Katarina on lookout.

"You know, I saw people entering the mountain. It looked like the whole city, to be honest." She reported.

"This is good, they will be gathered up in one area while we slip in and out unnoticed." Talon whispered when he heard about the scene.

"Mind if I ask what that was back there. It looked like you were taking off without me." She said in a cold, slightly betrayed tone. Talon froze for a second, thinking he should tell the truth, and then lied at the last second.

"It was just… well I thought I saw… a guard. I thought I saw a guard and was spotted. But it was just the… crows." Talon never lied to anyone in the family for any reason unless it was ordered by Marcus himself. When he had to come up with one, he hesitated and felt rather awkward coming up with one. He was thinking of another lie before she could call him out on it, but she never did. Katarina just nodded her head, and began to get her climbing gear together. Talon sighed inwardly, and got his own assembled.

When they were ready, they began the climb up the jaw of the skull. It was tiresome, and physically exhausting on their muscles. But Talon was used to this feeling from constantly climbing spires and buildings while out free-running. Katarina was confident in her skills, remembering her teachings in rock-climbing during basic training with the military. Neither feared death from their bodies failing them.

Progress was slow going, but there were plenty of ledges they could rest upon. Only once did either of them nearly fall, and surprisingly it was Talon. He dug his pick into a shelf of loose rock and soil, which cascaded down shortly after. He stared straight down, looking at the fall while holding on to his other axe. He felt it slipping from his grasp, but he quickly dug his pick back into the cracks in the granite, and pulled up alongside Katarina. He could feel the exhaustion progressively hindering his body and mind, his muscles screaming in pain, and his ribs getting sorer, but he could not stop, and would not stop; he had a job to do, and the time window was limited. Katarina was tired, but not wounded and she felt alert and ready for anything. After hours of exhausting physical labor, the pair finally reached the left eye socket.

Talon looked out into the darkness of night, and saw a valley with glittering rivers, illuminated by the pale moon and bright stars above. The world had beauty everywhere it seemed, even in a place as dark and evil as Noxus. He looked over a Katarina, who had also stopped to admire the view. 'The world has beauty to it, but it doesn't compare to her…' he thought, watching the mirror images of stars twinkle in her eyes, and the moon illuminate her face. He shook his head, clearing out the thoughts, and asked if she was ready to move on. She looked at him, and stared for a moment, then seemed to snap out of a trance, and quickly nodded her head yes.

They could see the manse inside of the mountain hollow, and they carefully descended down the smooth, curved rock, sliding down and gradually gaining speed. They came to a slow, and then stop as the floor evened out. They were at the base of the house and hidden by the shadows. They saw the front gates and noticed the guards standing at their posts, the first sign of life since they arrived at the godforsaken capital. Talon motioned towards his room window, and pointed out bricks that stuck out from the wall that they could use to climb up to the third story room.

"Why is there a hidden path somebody could use to sneak into your room?" she questioned. Talon smiled nervously, while rubbing the back of his head.

"You see… I sort of… punched the bricks out of place awhile back so I could sneak into the home undetected." Katarina raised her eyebrow at him, clearly annoyed, but he simply muttered her sisters' names and he no longer needed an explanation; even she found her sisters overly annoying at times. She still loved them, they were family after all, but when they became gossipers, she lost all hope in them.

They bricks were almost like a ladder, easily allowing access to the house. She would make sure to repair them sometime; she couldn't sleep knowing someone could slip inside and hurt her family. Talon's room was the same as he left it, clean and orderly, with the exception of the window being closed. Talon looked at the soft mattress, and realized how bad the crick in his neck had gotten from sleeping on the floor or poor excuses for beds during his time away, and then he felt how exhausted he was. He guessed the adrenaline rush from nearly falling to death had kept him from feeling tired. He yawned, and collapsed into a nearby chair. Katarina looked annoyed and ready to make some sort of lazy comment, but she yawned herself and then held back what she was going to say since otherwise she would be a hypocrite.

"Ahhhh, this is comfortable." She said as she lay back into the soft fluffy bed. Talon hummed in response. Her eyes started growing heavy, but she shook her head and stood up immediately. Talon had already fallen asleep. Katarina narrowed her eyes at him, and smacked him upside the head. His eyes shot open, and then relaxed a little as he saw it was just her.

"Get up." She said, and Talon silently obeyed. He was ready to pass out from the climb, again, but he was too tired to argue with the red haired assassin.

"Ok, the gear is in the basement, so be quick and quiet when going downstairs, ok?" she whispered. Talon nodded, and allowed her to take point. Katarina opened the door, and slipped outside. Talon followed close behind, and saw she was already at the stairs beckoning him over while whispering, "Faster than that!" His mind and body were foggy and lagged behind as a result of the exhaustion, but he tried to move quietly over.

"Hey, I just made a mountain climb with wounded muscles, and recovering broken bones; cut me some slack." He replied with a faint touch of hostility to his tone. Katarina was getting ready to snap at him for being so weak, but stopped and was staring wide eyed at something behind him.

"Daenerys-sss, Mira, is that you?" Talon and Katarina froze and only one word came to Talon's mind, 'Snake.'

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry about being, what 2 weeks late? Any-whore, I am not going to give any bullshit excuses besides semester exams and all that cal, and I will simply say I'm sorry once more. This story has been a delight to write, and I'm taking every chance I get to work on it, but those chances haven't been popping up like they used too. Nonetheless I plan on saying screw the Sunday schedule, and you guys just keep a look out for whenever I finish one and post it. I am exremely happy about all the reviews being mostly positive, but I'm kind of sad that none are really long and constructive D: I don't know about you guys, but I doubt my story's that good that u only need to write, "Perfect, keep goin!" Even though I do love you guys for liking the story and taking the time to do at least that :D Next, I wanna thank you all for getting past the 5,000 views hump, "WOOT!" You guys are truly awesome! Thanks for bothering to read mah piece o crap story here XD In case anyone's thinking about this out there since I didn't post 4 awhile, I do not plan on leaving this story undone. I started it and by God I will finish it! After another, say like 30-50 chapters at this rate XD Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and make sure to get in some reviews :D In the words of Talon, "Stick to the shadows, and Live and die by the blade."


	14. An Unusual Heist

There she was, rubbing tired eyes, and yawning. Her scales glowed green from the slivers of moonlight, and her skin was a pale white. Her eyes glowed with a green fire, and yet she looked as innocent as the young woman she used to be. Once her vision was clear she stared wide-eyed at her sister, and the man she claimed to have loved in the past.

"I don't believe it… Sister you did it!" Cassiopeia screeched with joy, tackling them both to the ground, and wrapping them up with her tail. Talon felt his ribs breaking once again, and Katarina appeared as though she were in a nightmare. 'How can we shut up the biggest gossip of the household! I can imagine it now: "Oh, Daenerysss! Mira! Guesss who's come home! It'sss Talon and sister! Together!"' Katarina hung her head in shame, and failure. Talon was more concerned with keeping his torso from being crushed again; he wouldn't be escaping with broken ribs.

"How did you find him, sister?" She asked excitedly, releasing them from her death squeeze. Talon was breathing deeply along with Katarina since they were just being suffocated by a snake. Cassiopeia giggled at their discomfort, and allowed them to catch their breath. Katarina finally spoke up, while Talon hugged a protective arm around his stomach.

"Ha, well you know me, sister. I always catch my man." She was as uncaring, vague, and casual as possible, but Cassiopeia shattered her guise with one sentence.

"Oh, so he's _your man_, huh?" Cassiopeia shrieked with laughter at Katarina's face, and then nearly fell over and died of laughter when she turned to see Talon's. "Ha, ha, are you two together after this whole episode? Your faces-sss certainly say so." She giggled uncontrollably as the two were too embarrassed to possibly come up with a story, and could only stammer and stutter.

Slowly Cassiopeia slithered circles around them, moving closer and closer, forcing the two together as Cassiopeia coiled around them, singing some old nursery rhyme about her and Talon in a tree kissing. Talon tried to remain emotionless, but as he felt his body press against Katarina's, along with Cass' singing, his face turned undeniably red. Katarina looked as though she was a cornered animal, and her face mimicked her hair. Cassiopeia simply enjoyed her torturing of her sister and friend. Suddenly a thought popped into Talon's mind, a terrible idea, but the only one that would get rid of Cassiopeia.

"Lady Cassiopeia, if you don't mind me asking, I'd like some privacy with your sister."

Cassiopeia stopped, and smiled at her sister and Talon triumphantly, her face just begging to say, "I knew it!". Katarina looked at Talon as though she wanted die at that moment, but Talon gave her a stern look, and a very subtle wink. Cassiopeia squealed in delight that she was right, and then slowly uncoiled them. She giggled as she slithered back saying, "Of course, I wouldn't want to ruin sister's first relationship, would I? Before I leave though, why did you two run off? You know we could've kept your relationship," at this she giggled some more; ", a secret." She finished. Katarina rolled her eyes in disbelief that Talon would play along with this, but she saw that what he was doing, and it was working if it made her stop crushing them together.

Talon beckoned Katarina over, and whispered into her ear.

"What?! You can't be serious." Katarina said when he finished. Talon gave her a stern look and whispered, "Are you questioning my decisions again? Remember what happened last time that you did that?!" Katarina looked angry, but she swallowed her anger and decided he was right. "Sister, I need to tell you something." Katarina took Cassiopeia's hand and led her back into her room to tell her everything that happened, leaving Talon to finish what they came for.

* * *

Talon used the same logic he used when Katarina found him: the family deserves to know, but no one else. Even Cassiopeia, the biggest gossip of them all, wouldn't dare speak a word of their presence to anyone if she knew the circumstances. He left them and crept downstairs to the basement to begin packing up supplies. The guards were asleep in the barracks, and the only ones he encountered were the ones on patrol at the entrance to the mansion heading to bed. He came upon an old oak door with iron supports that led down into the stone chamber that made up the basement. He looked over all the old house decorations, chests filled with gold, old supplies, and the rats scurrying to the dark corners.

The old supplies were mostly tents, old armor, and other assorted necessities like canteens, sleeping bags, etc. Talon noticed an infinite space backpack stashed away under the sleeping bags. He admired it for its appearance and also for its usefulness. It had the Noxian seal on the front made of onyx with ruby red eyes and the rest of it was black, black as the darkness of the night. It was exactly like the ones provided during league matches (minus the custom Noxian look) except this one wasn't magically bonded to him for the duration of a match, nor was it restricted to hold only five items; he could stash anything and everything he wanted into it if he could fit it through the opening. He noticed there was only one, so he guessed he would be the pack mule out in the desert. 'At least I won't be severely weighed down like usual.' He thought.

He grabbed a large, rolled up tent, numerous water jugs and canteens that needed to be filled with water, every ration pack he could find, and numerous pouches and purses filled with gold coins in case they came across a town to resupply. He came across a small wooden chest that contained seven healing potion vials, and he thought of how fortunate he must have been to come across such a rare resource as that: the league and hospitals were the only places that possessed the substance… usually. But of course there were always black markets that sold the substance to the richest of buyers. Talon then scavenged around, like he did in his street rat days. He came across something that brought a big smile to his face. 'Oh, this will be fun... if they work.' He packed away the surprise, and continued searching. After clearing out everything of use, Talon decided to head back upstairs; after around two weeks it was finally time for a change in clothing.

* * *

The house was silent, and all were asleep save Talon, Katarina and her sister. Cassiopeia had slithered onto her couch and wore a wide, "I know what you did" smile like a mask for what she thought would be some load of bull her sister would come up with to explain her supposedly newfound lover. But when she began telling her's and Talon's actual tales, her face lost its smile, and took on a hard, serious expression, not wanting to miss a detail as soon as her father was mentioned.

Katarina held out a few details, meaning the small "incidents" between her and Talon that almost made them liars when Cass accused them of being together. Cassiopeia remained silent, withholding her questions until the end of her sister's tale, listening to every word as though she were being old the secret to changing her back to a normal woman. In the end, Cassiopeia sat back, sinking into the cushions of her love seat and stared into the wall, not acknowledging the existence of anything but this new intel from her sister. She closed her eyes, allowing all the details to sink in, while Katarina sat down on a couch across from her, nervously waiting for any questions or replies. Finally Cassiopeia looked over at her sister, numerous questions in mind.

"So how long ago did the letter from father arrive? Are there any clues about where he is now; any leads?" She asked her questions excitedly, and quickly, as though every second she wasted breathing was a precious waste; she wanted nothing more than to reunite her family with its father (except maybe being human again), like her sister and Talon, and she would be damned if she was excluded farther from the search. Katarina sensed this, but she knew nothing would turn her sister from reuniting the family; she was annoying, and trying at times, but she was also her little sister, a Du Couteau, and she proved herself clever when she was a spy under her father, and strong time and time again on the Fields of Justice. She deserved to know everything concerning the family. 'Well, almost everything… I have to have _some_ privacy.' she thought to herself.

"The only lead we have is that he MIGHT, make note of that, MIGHT be out in the Shurima Desert looking for that fairytale, Icathia. God knows why, but it's all we got." Katarina sighed, slightly out of frustration for nothing making sense anymore: her father suddenly writing Talon, not her or her sisters, letters, him being out in the desert, her falling for Tal- 'No, I just see him in a different light is all.' Still, all these things combined meant she was either going crazy, or the world was, perhaps even both. She saw how her sister was taking the news, but something caught her eye. Cassiopeia had a strange look about her; it wasn't grieving from reopening the wounds, it was more like determination. Then it hit her, Cassiopeia was thinking of running away with them to aid in searching for her father. But she wouldn't allow her to go through with it.

"Cassie, I can't let you go with us." Cassiopeia looked up, shocked that she had been figured out before she even said a word. But it didn't matter to her.

"Oh, and so what if you don't give me your permission? I didn't give Talon permission to leave us, or you permission to run off after him. Why should I give a damn? Why should I stay here when daddy is out there suffering and you two leaving to be joining him soon!?" Tears had begun to cloud her vision, and she turned away, angry and grieving that once again no one thought her strong enough to go out and do something important for once. It was as if the entire world had a single goal, to imprison her within her own chambers, to cage the snake, to hide the ugliness it harbored. "I'm not weak, Kat, and I'm certainly not some stupid little girl anymore. I can leave if I want." She spoke in a low and menacing, yet sorrowful whisper.

"I know, sister, I know. But we need someone, er well, competent to keep the family in check. I trust you, but I can't say the same for Daenerys or Mira." At this the sisters laughed, the images of their bickering sisters debating over how to go bankrupt. She could almost hear their voices arguing over expensive jewelry, dresses, or shoes. Cassiopeia was like them in that aspect, but she could control her shopping sprees and money spending. Katarina watched her sister close her eyes in frustration; she understood it meant that she would be left in the dark again, but it was for the best. She had to hurt her to protect her and the rest of her family.

Cassiopeia was lost. She knew that this was their quest, not hers, but she wanted**, **no _needed_ to be out there. If there was a chance to reunite the family again, she would take it with no regrets, and no looking back. But which choice would lead to that: sneaking away with her sister to go find their father or stay to watch over the family and estate as it was so her other sisters (who even she found distasteful) wouldn't ruin them. She took small breaths, the choice consuming her, but deep down she knew her sister was right; she would best help by being the family's watchful guardian.

"Fine. I'll stay. But promise me this, sister," at this Cassiopeia slithered over, and pulled Katarina into a gentle snake wrap, AKA Cassiopeia's equivalent of a hug," promise me that all three of you will come back alive, ok? I don't want to lose anyone again." Katarina allowed herself a moment of weakness for her sister. She promised, and hugged her back, not caring how weak the notion seemed; she may have some issues with her sisters, but family was family. She couldn't be cold and heartless to any of them... all of the time that is. 'I'm not cold and heartless to Talon. What does that say about me?' her subconscious whispered. She shook her head to clear away the thoughts, and the blush, but Cassiopeia caught it.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Cassiopeia frowned at her sister, and demanded to know what was up with her.

"Seriously, Cass, I'm fine!" she assured with a renewed blush and smile. But Cassiopeia knew about emotions, and something about being a snake allowed her to almost smell emotions, and she smelled embarrassment from her sister. 'Oh, this is going to be fun.' Cassiopeia thought to herself with a mischevious smile and flick of the tongue.

"Oh come now, sister, you can tell me anything. I won't gossip." She said with a sarcastic tone. Katarina laughed at the lie, and said she was fine once again. But Cassiopeia could tell she was hiding something, and her gossip girl side had decided to take over for the rest of their time together. As Cassiopeia pressed for information on what she was hiding, Katarina couldn't help but think about her companion for the trip. Here those two were, back where it all began, but soon, when they were out in the desert, they would be alone, together, with no one else around to possibly interrupt them. She thought about the moments when she felt her heart beat faster with every second, the times their eyes locked on to each other and their faces slowly moving to bridge the gap between their lips. She blushed at the memories, and her sister caught it.

"So who are you thinking about, sister?" she said with a small giggle. "Come on, tell me!" she pleaded excitedly. Katarina just closed her eyes and begged for her to stop, but Cassiopeia was too far gone to stop now. 'Someone just kill me.' She thought when Cassiopeia kept pulling out random men's names that she had some sort of connection with. She answered no with indifference to every name, even when she guessed right.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, Cass, so you may as well give it up!"

"So you do have someone on your mind!" she countered. Katarina sighed out of annoyance, wishing Talon would hurry up and come in to say they were leaving. Then she remembered why she had returned.

"Sister, give me a minute. I need to change into some old attire of mine." Katarina took her sweet time going into her room and changing into her Sandstorm outfit. When she was dressed, she stood in front of a mirror to inspect her appearance. She wore a veil that could be wrapped around her face when needed, with some linen to cover her upper body and lower abdomen and simple leather boots. Her tattoo glowed like gold dust, shimmering in the pale moonlight. It may have been exposing, since in the night she literally glowed, but covering it up didn't feel right. She smiled at herself in the mirror, then returned to her sister's thinking Talon had to be there waiting, and probably suffering under Cassiopeia's incessant questioning, with all the time she took. She was wrong, and the interrogation continued from where it left off.

Moments passed, then minutes, then half an hour and by then Katarina had enough of her sister bugging her.

"How many times do I have to say it! I don't _like_ anyone in the way you're implying, and I doubt I ever will! So would you please just drop it!" Cassiopeia only frowned in annoyance and continued to ask stupid questions like, "What does he look like? Do you love this guy? Does he love you? Are you going to get married? Come on! Give me something!" Katarina just hid her head underneath a pillow, and thought to herself, 'I would do fucking anything to get out of this right now.' Apparently God was listening.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Talon had returned to the third floor, and he could hear the sisters discussing something in Cassiopeia's chambers. He was tempted to eavesdrop when he heard his red haired companion's voice rise in annoyance, but he remembered he had a task to complete. He quietly slipped into his own room, and then went to his drawers. He put on his signature purple robes, and discarded the old, tattered, bloodied street clothes he'd been wearing for about two weeks straight. He hid them in a secret cache of supplies he had hoarded years ago that he kept under the floorboards. He felt ashamed to have thought about running away back during his first year with the family, but in the end he stayed and that was all that mattered; the past was just a distraction he needed to move on from.

Then, he looked at the display manikin that wore his Crimson Elite armor. He smiled remembering his days at war, witnessing the nightmarish slaughter of mankind on either side, much of it having been his fault. It was his battle armor, and he felt safer wearing the surprisingly light, but extremely strong metal over his fragile body. He remembered how not even that armor had protected him in his nightmares. 'But that was a nightmare, and this is reality. This armor could rival that of that hulking Demacian idiot. I'll be fine.' He packed it up, but wouldn't wear it just yet; he was going into a search and rescue op., not a raid or warzone. Until then, he would store it away into his new favorite backpack. 'Better safe than sorry.' He thought. Then he proceeded to rescue Kat from her sister, assuming his hunch was right about the snake woman trying to get her to admit she liked someone.

* * *

"Cass, I said it a hundred times, I'll say it a hundred more: I… do not… like- Talon! Oh, thank God you're here!" Talon suddenly opened the door, and Katarina had finished her first sentence with his name. Cassiopeia giggled, and said "Oh, so that's who it is!" Katarina just slapped her hand to her forhead, and sunk back into the chair, feeling miserable that Talon left her with her sister, and then gave the perfect set up for humiliation. 'Next time it's your ass that gets left behind with the nuisance!' she thought angrily. Cassiopeia only reveled in her embarrassment and said, "You two love birds ought to get going." Talon looked at the snake woman, then at Katarina, then shook his head while face palming, thinking to himself, 'I didn't think it would be this bad, being left with her sister.'

"With all due respect, Lady Cassiopeia, you don't know what you're talking about. As for you, we're getting out of here. _Now_." Talon said while pointing at Katarina for the second statement. Katarina saw him as God delivering her from Hell, and enthusiastically got up, and nearly sprinted for the door, saying, "Well, what are you waiting for!" Talon chuckled saying to Cassiopeia, "You were that bad?" Cassiopeia laughed sinisterly and said, "Well, you know me." Talon turned to leave when Cassiopeia said one last thing.

"Hey! I know you don't follow orders well, unless they're from father, but make sure to take care of my father and sister, ok?" Talon only nodded at the fallen beauty, then shut the door behind him. Cassiopeia leaned back into her chair and said, "Like I have to worry when he has those muscular arms and six-pack abs to keep us safe." with a blush and series of perverted thoughts swimming around in her subconscious.

* * *

Talon climbed out through his room window, and saw Katarina was already making for the eye socket. 'Damn, she really wanted to get away from Cass.' He could see light coming over the horizon, and he knew they wouldn't have much time before day was upon them, and they would easily be seen escaping. When he caught up to her, he saw she was waiting with climbing gear in hand, ready to go.

"Change in plans. Besides, climbing will take too long." He said when he walked up to her.

"Well then, how do you expect us to get out of here?" She had her hands on her hips waiting for an answer. Talon grinned, and pulled out the surprise he found in the basement.

"What are those?" Katarina asked. Talon put on the large backpack like object and explained how he'd found parachutes in the basement.

"We had parachutes? Since when?!" Talon only shrugged and threw the second one her way. She was extremely nervous, and Talon could tell. Parachutes were experimental, just as planes, guns, tanks, armored war mechs (like Rumble's Tristy) and more were. It was rare to come across any of those items, since normally only the extremely rich had enough money to have access to them, and militaries were forbidden to mass produce them due to League orders. 'I have to admit; those Yordles make some revolutionary stuff.' Talon thought to himself. New technology was rare to come across, but Marcus was rich, and a general; Talon guessed he would have some fun and illegal things lying around. Talon took one look at Katarina and could tell she would rather climb down while being shot at.

"Listen, I know you're probably nervous, but this is going to work, ok?" Katarina looked at him like he was crazy, and he thought it was going to be just like jumping the ravine again. He shook his head, and took some steps back. "Do I really need to call you a coward again?" As soon as he finished his sentence, he sprinted forward, and took a leap of faith, praying to whatever God that would listen that their parachutes would work. Katarina was shocked at first, then angry, and hen seething as she stepped back, then did the same; she was ready to prove she was as good as him, and then some.

Wind whipped his face and body, chilling it to the bone. His eyes watered from the force the wind put on them, slightly blinding him, but not enough so that he couldn't see. Talon spread his limbs out as the ground rushed up to meet him, and when he saw he had fallen about half way down the mountain, he pulled the straps releasing the parachute and slowing him from his fall. He felt the straps jerk him upwards, then relax as he slowly descended to the earth below him.

He looked up to see Katarina regretting her decision, but she followed his lead and pulled the cord around half way down as well. Talon adjusted his descent to land in a far off wheat field just outside the city limits. Katarina followed close behind, a sneer covering her face at him, and he knew why. "I'll stop calling you coward if you stop giving me reasons to!" he shouted at her. She looked even angrier, but he figured she would try to kill him when they were on the ground. 'Last thing she wants is to carry my broken body back to Noxus...' he silently hoped. He saw the wheat field was directly below him now, about a ten foot drop. He unhooked the straps and cables from around his shoulders, and dropped into the wheat below. Katarina smiled, and unhooked herself directly above him. Talon looked up to see her rushing down towards him, and then the two collapsed to the ground. Talon took the majority of the abuse on their bodies, cushioning the fall of the beautiful red head on top of him.

"AGH! Dammit! I think you broke my ribs again!" he said while grunting in pain. Katarina was laughing too hard from her revenge to give a comeback. Talon was face up, watching the sky, while she landed, pretty much sitting on top of him. He tried to get up, but he was too sore and tired to lift her up. He would've passed out right there if the adrenaline rush from skydiving didn't fuel him at the moment. Not to mention the small vulgar thoughts of a beautiful woman on top of him right now... 'NO! Last thing I need is Kat to personally torture me for a perverted thought or two!' he thought.

"Would you kindly get off of me, Kat?" He growled despite the pain, and subconscious pleasure. She smirked at his misery, not noticing the red tinge on his cheeks, then stood up, offering a hand down to him. He took it and pulled himself up off the floor, observing the surrounding sea of grass.

The wheat was tan, and came up to his waist, and it swayed in the breeze, making it appear as though waves in an ocean. The stalks tickled his skin with soft movements, and in the back of his mind he yearned to just fall there and pass out from the days events. He looked over at Katarina who was still giggling from her revenge on him. He rolled his eyes, and looked around for any sign of a chase or alarms being raised, but all was calm so he assumed they had gotten away undetected. Taking another look out at the serene grasslands, he sighed out of exhaustion and collapsed back into the tall grasses. He almost moaned from the softness of the grass that became his bed, but instead just sighed, content with his break from the real world. Katarina stood over him, still smiling, and then laid down next to him in the grass. Talon smiled to himself; he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and pass out from the pain, the drowsiness, and exhaustion in the presence the girl he secretly loved. 'No- ahh fuck it, I'm too tired to even argue with myself.' He smirked at his own thoughts, but remembered they weren't in the clear yet; they still needed transportation for the journey to the desert, and they needed to put distance between them and Noxus.

"So what now?" asked the woman next to him. Talon sighed, and sat up to think. She did the same, looking at him expectantly. 'How is she not tired from all this?' he thought. But he remembered she was a Noxian, a generals daughter at that, and was tough to the core; plus she wasn't recovering from any injuries like himself. He sat there deep in thought while Katarina stared at him, waiting. She studied his face, and noticed that despite the clear evidence under his eyes of the lack of rest, he was still rather handsome. She just wished they could lay down there and sleep their troubles away, but they needed to move, and she still wasn't sure about how she felt about him. She obviously cared about him, and she figured he felt something as well. 'But to what extent are those feelings?' her mind questioned. Talon's head twitched towards the direction of the roads, and finally decided their next course of action.

"Ok, we hit the roads, hi-jack a caravan or carriage. Maybe even hitchhike, that is if you don't feel like preying on innocents." Katarina scowled at him; she wasn't against it, but them being reported as murderous bandits wouldn't help in the "stay under the radar department." Talon continued. "When we make it to the Shurima, we head for the first desert oasis town and I'll get some appropriate attire and weapons. Then, we take our chances out in the desert." She nodded in agreement then stood up, wanting to get a move on as soon as possible. He didn't budge. His vision was spinning, and everything seemed slowed down, as though a shellshock sort of feeling had aken over and left him disoriented. He fell back into laying down on his back, staring up into the slowly illuminating sky. Clouds drifted lazily by, and then Katarina stood over him. Looking down at her exhausted companion, Katarina sighed, and nudged him with her boot.

"Come on, get up. We need to move." She said. Talon just lay there, unmoving, and uncaring. He had pushed himself climbing that mounain and finally the effects of sleep deprivation, and muscle exhaustion had caught up to him. Katarina frowned a his display of weakness, but then smiled and began walking away. "Fine, if you're too weak to get up, you should just go back home." She called back. Talon sat up and glared at her, then realized she just did to him what he does to her when he calls her coward: when persuasion doesn't work humiliation and slights on one's honor probably will. Talon sighed, then mustered up his remaining strength and stood up, jogged to catch up to her, and pushed the pain and aches from his mind.

"I'm up." He said when he caught up. She nodded, and then replied with, "It's about time." Talon gave her a small smile, as she walked ahead of him. The two made their way in silence across the ocean of wheat towards a dirt road in the distance. It was time to find her father.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, happy to get some time to write ze freaking story for once! (Of course I did simply say, "Fuck school for once," and then proceeded to fail 3 quizzes and 2 tests I probably should've studied for... Oh well!) As always, leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story and any ideas you may want to have me put in the story. **

**I've recently been considering whether or not to focus solely on Talon's and company's point of view during the upcoming war, or to include some filler chapters showing some other champions on their warfronts, for example I've been seriously wanting to do an undersea battle where Nautilus and some others go fight the Void forces that hit the seas! Basically, how's an undersea warfront sound? (Not the only idea for extra battles and warfronts mind you!) Anyways, point is would you rather I include those chapters when the time comes as filler chapters, or would you like a separate story of D.F.V. that is made up of short stories for all the various champs I may not get in depth with during the war? (Either way I'm writing 'em ;) **

**Whenever I figure polls out (I'm not too savvy w/ XD), then you guys can vote, but until then, just leave suggestions w/ msgs. or reviews :) I've gotta be honest, I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, whether for better or worse, and when you guys leave reviews, constructive criticism or otherwise, I always feel better b/c then I know I can do better with the next one, or that I seem to be doing just fine :)**

**Thank you all very much for getting this story over 6,000, almost 7,000! And finally, what you are all probably thinking now, "2 WEEKS! YOU GOT SOM 'SPLAININ TO DO!" Well to be honest, I've been reading alot of other fanfics, playing games, getting hyped like a sex hungry march hare for Dead Space 3, and finally, working my ass of to get money for said game by Tuesday D All while juggling an A or B in Honors and AP classes . So, to all who are hating me for taking so long... and as much as this hurts me to say it since it flies in the face of my troll nature... I'm sorry. (It burns like hellfire!) Ok, now as I said before, since i'm being swamped chapters are being released alot slower, but that doesn't mean the story's over (I said in other a/n but I'll say i again, this story will end and will not be discontinued) so bear with me, and please review :) Seriously, I say it so much cause each one really boosts my ambition and moivation to stick with this, and I'd like to see what you guys have got in store as far as good ideas go. (recently I've been wondering whether or not to start makin Talon have slight perv slip ups seeing as how he does have a sexy, fiery redhead as his companion, BUUUUUUUUUUUT I'll wait for you all to decide whether that'll add or subtract from the story. (subliminal msg.= REVIEW! Ok now I'll stop...)**

**Thank you all for reading, and hope life treats you all well )**


	15. Finally Here

The waiting was unbearable. 'So close yet so far.' Thought Nocturne as the Void Prophet continued his incessant droning, prayers, and rituals.

"All will end soon, simply have patience." said Malzahar all those days ago. But Nocturne had been denied his revenge long enough; he didn't want to be patient. However, there was no other choice to make besides wait for his so called, "Glorious End." Nocturne silently hoped that whatever was going to happen would happen soon. He had waited long enough.

* * *

Talon and Katarina had little trouble finding a ride. After arriving at the main road, they simply waited for the next trading caravan to cross their paths. Of course, Talon and Katarina concealed their identities, Talon with his hood, and Katarina hiding her face behind her veil, but the traders cared not for names. They only cared about the five gold pieces Talon offered in exchange for passage all the way to the other side of the Mogron Pass.

Talon had passed out as soon as he lay back against the bags of supplies in the caravan. Katarina allowed herself rest as well, but contemplated on their journey so far first. They were nearing the end; after all, they only needed cross the desert and hope they could find some old ruins. With luck, they would find her father before then, simply wandering in the desert like they soon will be. She stole one last glance at Talon, watching his chest rise and fall as he slept, before turning and allowing sleep to claim her as well.

* * *

The trip lasted a couple of uneventful days, which Talon was secretly thankful for. He felt rejuvenated, and ready for the hardship ahead. Once again, his nightmares abandoned him, allowing him two nights of peaceful sleep, and two days without horrors flashing in his vision. His bruises healed, and his ribs were no longer sore and Talon felt as though the Might of Demacia himself was no challenge against him.

When the traders dropped them off, Talon threw them a small pouch containing ten gold pieces. They stared wide-eyed and greedily at it before dividing the gold and waving goodbye. Katarina raised an eyebrow at Talon.

"Ten gold pieces? Talon, are you becoming generous?" she asked in mock surprise, widening her eyes and covering her mouth, which was in an O shape, with her hand. Talon just grunted at her, and started walking towards the desert that was only a few miles away. He was in a good mood for once, and not even Katarina would manage to put a dent in it. Katarina just smirked and followed close behind.

"Let's just get going. The sooner we move, the sooner we find Marcus and stop all this insanity from breaking loose." Talon closed his eyes while rubbing his temples, preparing himself for what would soon be days or even weeks of searching with only Katarina for company. 'These next few days will be hell.' He inwardly groaned.

Hours later and they came upon the first town near the borders of the desert. It was mostly a collection of adobe, and clay buildings surrounding an oasis. The buildings sported smooth dome like roofs, with open windows that only had clothes nailed into them to shut them. Wooden support beams helped the clay maintain its shape, and inside the buildings was surprisingly cool. The largest building, a bar/cantina, stood apart from most of the others, and was constructed right next to the oasis. A little further off from the main portion of the town was a large market containing hundreds of small stalls selling exotic fruits, spices, perfumes, cloth, clothes, and more. Talon headed over to the market stalls to look for appropriate desert attire while Katarina said she would hang around the Cantina next to the oasis.

"To listen for any talk of mysterious strangers passing through, and such." She claimed. Talon shrugged his shoulders, and walked muttering silently, "More like getting drunk for what may be the last time." This time he was quiet enough for her to not hear a thing, which only added more to his smirk.

He knew she never drank, unless it was an offer from a general at one of those dreadful High Command meetings/ dances. The last time Katarina went to one of those, Talon had the misfortune to offer being her "escort" so she would no longer drone on about constantly being asked to dance by, "those pathetic worms who think they can even come close to catching my favor." Unfortunately, many nobles saw her "escort" as her date. Talon was nearly court martialed for treason when one such noble who accused such was found dead in a bathroom, his head being smashed in against a toilet rim, and his throat slit open by what many thought may have been a shuriken. The generals were sure that the Kinkou hadn't been present, so many fingers pointed at Talon. Those fingers stopped pointing when they were bribed by the Du Couteaus or were cut down by the man in question, anonymously of course. 'Fat sack of shit…' Talon thought as he continued towards a clothing vendor. Talon smiled at the fond memories of the man begging for forgiveness as his head imploded from his boot and the toilet bowl, and Katarina pretending to be absolutely outraged, yet when she thought he left she started laughing as though it were some sick joke.

The clothing stalls sold nobleman wears, which Talon despised, and as he was about to give up he noticed one stand he hadn't checked. He saw the robes, and instantly knew they would be his. The hood was beaked like his and attached to the outer coat. The robes were whiter than ivory, and a crimson sash went across the waist with a leather stomach guard, concealing folds that could hold numerous knives and blades. There was a leather and metal plate shoulder guard that was held in place by three straps that went around his body and shoulder. The robes had their own set of boots, gauntlets, and a vambrace that could support his hidden arm blade. (Think Altair from Assassin's Creed, which I don't own by the way ;), but with the blade coming in and out of the top of his forearm) All he needed was a tailor to add his leather cape with blades, and he would be complete. Luckily, many of the clothing vendors were also tailors that could easily accomplish his task, and there were many armorers and smiths to see about new blades. He would enjoy his shopping day.

* * *

Katarina walked into the cantina, aware of the looks from thugs and the like staring at her. She walked straight to the bar, and asked for a shot of liquor before taking her seat at a bar stool. She slid a pouch of coins at the man, paying for the next three, and waited as he set up the glasses and alcohol. The glass was cool, and she saw that the place actually had ice cubes. 'God knows how in this heat.' She tipped the glass back, swallowing the liquor effortlessly, and enjoying the fiery feeling as it flowed down her throat. She did the same with the next two glasses before she noticed all the unwanted eyes on her. Every man in there seemed to be staring at her.

Suddenly one came up in the seat next to her, and began trying to smooth talk her. He had short, messy, dark brown hair, with a round face, and pointed chin. He wasn't too muscular, but he wasn't a stick either. She laughed inwardly at the unfortunate idiot, and told him to get lost. Undiscouraged, the man stayed his ground, and pressed for a name. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance, and got up to another seat at the edge of the bar. He just followed her, and sat down by her again, bringing up some laughs from three men in a nearby table. 'His friends I suppose…' she thought as he started talking again.

"Now, now, don't play hard to get! Come on, I'll buy you the next drink, whaddaya say? Beautiful woman like you has got to-"

"I said beat it, before I beat you six feet under." He was shocked at the hostility, but still stuck around asking for her name. She groaned, and fought to keep her hand from flinging the dagger she had gripped under the folds of her body wraps. The man recovered from his shock, and proceeded to carefully flirt while trying to get her to open up to him. She was ready to stab the man herself when she heard the guy start stuttering and cursing. She looked up to see a man in white robes and hood holding her annoyance by the neck off the floor. She noticed on his back was a cape made of leather straps with blades at the ends, and smiled.

"Hey! The hell do you think you are?! I'm trying to impress a lady over here! Put me down you-"

"Shut up!" Now, if I'm right it looks more like you're annoying her to no end. Should I throw out the trash?" His question was directed to her, and she immediately smirked then began to play the role of the damsel in distress being rescued. She would revel in Talon's beating of this man.

"Oh, my yes. This man just doesn't know when to give up, and he kept on pressuring me to do things I didn't want to do with a total stranger." At this, Talon's glare sent murder to the man's soul. "WHAT! I did no such-" Talon punched the man in the jaw, knocking out two teeth and effectively shutting him up for Katarina to continue on about how he made rude, perverted comments, only increasing Talon's anger and blood lust. She finished with, "Would you kindly "take out the trash?" Talon grinned evilly, and replied, "With pleasure."

After being thoroughly beaten and thrown out of the bar, the man's companions rose up from their table to try and save their friend. Katarina laughed and enjoyed herself as Talon effortlessly took on the three men. The first yelled and charged him with his fist cocked back. Talon caught his punch, twisted his wrist, and palm struck his elbow upwards, breaking it, and then delivered a side kick to his ribs. Talon smirked at the corresponding cracks from the blow. The second man moved to kick at Talon's head. Talon ducked under then delivered a right uppercut to his lower jaw and a left hook to his temple. His eyes rolled back as he fell down; unconscious or dead, Talon didn't care. The last man was hesitant to engage, but when Talon turned his back, the man yelled and charged, arm raised with a fist. Talon smirked, ducked under the punch, and sweep kicked the man's legs out from under him. He fell forward and crashed into an unoccupied table. The man, covered in small splinters and cuts, got up from he wreckage only to be punched in the sternum, knocking out any air that may have remained his lungs. He then felt a powerful blow to his liver, making him stumble back, then painfully loosing consciousness Talon walked over to him, picked him up by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him to the bar doors. He threw the man out, who unceremoniously landed next to the man flirting with Katarina, and turned back to enter the bar. Noticing Katarina looked away for a moment; Talon turned back around and kicked the flirt hard in the ribs, bringing some vomiting, erratic coughing, and blood that the dry sand quickly drank. The flirt, and company, was covered in bruises with some blood leaking from his forehead, temple, and lips. Satisfied with his work, Talon walked back inside and took the seat by Katarina, who was clapping and laughing, clearly entertained by the previous show.

"Well, not even one hour in town, and you start a bar brawl! I'm impressed." She teased. Talon smiled at her jest, and then just took a deep breath and motioned for a few shots to come his way. Every man who had been waiting to ogle Katarina earlier quickly looked away, afraid they would get much worse than the previous unlucky bastards. Two glasses were slid down the bar into the waiting hands of Talon and Katarina.

As Talon downed the glass in a quick gulp, Katarina finally took note of his new robes and blade. To be honest, she would never have recognized him if not for his cape, voice, temper, and fighting style. The robes were a bright white, which to her seemed a poor choice for an assassin and yet… They seemed to fit him better than his usual robes. The sleeves appeared torn away, and a tight undershirt of the same color hugged his bicep, clearly showing size and definition. Talon was no hulk, but only an idiot would deny his strength. The robes appeared tight fitting around his body, making his chest and abdomen appear bulky, but in a muscular way. Even his hood was pulled tightly down, effectively hiding his eyes and most of the upper half of his face in shadows. They made him appear mysterious, intimidating, yet strangely attractive. She found her mind wandering to far off places until the point when the thought 'I wonder what he would look like without those clothes on.' entered her head. She remained staring at him, her cheeks slowly turning pink at the thought. He looked over at her, and noticing her stare asked, "Is there something on me?" Katarina quickly looked back down at her drink, taking a sip of the liquor, and nodded her head no, hoping to whatever God would listen that she could hide her embarrassment and bury that thought forever. Talon just rolled his eyes, shook his head and went back to his drink. After a couple more shots in silence, Katarina stood up from the bar, and motioned towards her companion to follow. As the Noxian beauty left, Talon heard many heavy sighs coming from numerous men. Annoyed, he flung a dagger at a man about to make for the door after her, his silent message to the rest of the male populace clear: "Fuck off, and you keep your life."

Talon exited the cantina to an impatient Katarina tapping her foot against the sand. She motioned for him to come close, and when he did she began to take charge.

"Alright, the less time we spend screwing around the better. I see you've already gotten whatever accommodations we may need, so I propose we get out of town, soon." Katarina was anxious to get started, and to forget what just happened in there. Besides, she wanted nothing more than to find her father so they could end whatever it was that was wrong. Talon agreed, and the two began their long journey into the desert.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Glad you all could read this, love you guys for all the views, and even the few reviews that I have at the moment :) Sorry this one's shorter than usual, but it's more of a transition chapter to sort of finally get us here in the Shurima. I would like to see a little more reviews, but beggars can't be choosers D If you're wondering why I'm taking so long to write these chapters, I have run into writers block recently, as I have decided I want to start working on character development a little more during their alone time in the desert ;) , but I still feel like I know nothing of making anything romancey, but eh, I'll try. Of course, ideas and such are welcome, as I am looking please you guys and girls, the readers, who have been awesome and stuck with this story for this long. We are nearing the end of the finding Marcus arc, (maybe like 3 or 4 more chapters left) which I think I will then take a break from the story once this arc is done and over with, to try and sort out my ideas for the good stuff ) War is coming. Anyways, quick update on how i'm organizing this (Im organized?)- this arc is going to end this story, but I will make this series a trilogy so basically once this adventure is over, I'm going to take a break to take notes, plan out the story for once, and make a sequel story (haven't come up w/ a title yet) and to those of you who may be mad a me, I'm sorry but I feel like this would be better for organization for the story D: Moving on, for those of you worried about me not getting to the TalonXKat stuff, don't worry, I'll get those two together before this story ends :P and yes, I said I'd do a sex scene even though I highly doubt it will be anygood . but I won't get any better by running from it so congratulations ('****_you bunch of sick, hormonal, fu-_****') AHEM! right you guys have mind reading powers. Anyway, the usual fav and review gives me more reasons to keep living and writing, annnnnnnnnnnd thats it. :D**


	16. Land Of Drought

**A/N: Hellooooooooooooo, ladies and gentleman! I'm finally back with an update! (in audience): Took you long enough! Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I've been gone too long. But! I said I wasn't abandoning this story for anything, and I meant it. I'm just taking forever to write it is all. Damn writer's block... Anyways! I have a new chapter with me here, and it is a pretty long one. Originally it was two chapters, but I figured, hey? You've waited a long time, you deserve a long chapter. Plus, I wanted to get them out of the desert, b/c that is the place of my writers block. XC Just a heads up, this chapter is pretty slow if you ask me, but that's because for once I decided to get inside the character's heads a little more and try to develop them up a bit, you know, make them believable or lovable, and try to get those feelings of romanticism a little bit higher, like they're slowly, unknowingly falling for one another. If I failed at that, plz review and tell me what I did wrong, still a noob at romance, lol. Moving on, I'm am very glad to be getting some reviews and follows in even when I was gone for so long, I feel loved ;u; and I want to give a shout out to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, even the guests who don't make profiles. You're all awesome! And also the # of views; yes I am late, but I'm doing it anyway: THEIR OVER 9000! And to finish things off, I'm happy you give me all this encouragement to keep writing, and posting, and so like I said before, I promise you all will get your end to your story, and then some! Without-a-further-a-do, enjoy. **

* * *

"Ugh, I can barely breathe in all this shit!"

"At least most of your body's covered! This sand's going to give me a rash if it doesn't skin me first!"

"At least it's not in your lungs- Gah!"

They had been traveling for two days with little progress, and the massive sandstorm they had previously attempted outrunning hours ago now swallowed them whole. The wind whipped at their backs, along with trillions of grains of sand being kicked up hundreds of feet into the sky. The air had an orange to black hue, limiting their visibility to barely a few feet around them. Talon's lack of a mouth covering left him spitting sand out of his mouth, and coughing grains of sand with small droplets of blood from his throat and lungs. Katarina, with the little amount of clothing she usually wears, felt thousands of sand grains rubbing her skin raw, however her veil kept the sands from entering her mouth or nose. So far all that had been discovered during their desert trek was a tumbleweed rolling along a sand dune, some skeletons of what they thought to be lost travelers, and miles upon miles of endless, orange sand. Neither was particularly happy with the situation.

_'Two days, and not a damn soul out here, not even a damn bug!'_ Katarina thought. Talon was more concerned with keeping himself from wheezing and being overcome with coughs than the mission at hand. Katarina frowned at the sight of red on his gloves, and so she decided she had enough of this storm for one day.

"Listen, neither of us are doing too well out here, and we can barely see five feet in front of us! Let's just find a sand dune and set up some shelter from this storm! We'll wait it out, and press on later!" shouted Katarina over the wind. Talon nodded in confirmation, and pointed to a rather tall sand dune up ahead.

After fighting against the howling winds and piercing sands, they ducked behind the massive sand dune. It easily reached around twenty feet tall, and was shaped like an enormous wave, with a small area under it where the winds did not reach. Retreating into the safe zone, Talon opened his pack, and began pulling out the rolled up tent kit. After much fighting with the wind, which tried numerous times to drag the maroon, leather canvas away, they had a small haven, big enough for six people laying down side by side to sleep in; more than enough space for the both of them. As the storm raged outside, the sands settled down inside, and finally the air no longer tasted of sand and dust.

Talon took out a couple of plastic ration packs labeled, "Dried Fruits", and handed one to Katarina. He then took out a couple of water canteens, offering her one. They ate contently; savoring the small snack as though it were a home cooked meal, and fought against every urge to down the water in a few thirsty gulps. They were not low on food, but they still rationed all their supplies in case they were in the desert longer than they would like to be. After two days with only half a bottle of water and only half a pack per day, plus the sandstorm raging around them now, the two felt as though they deserved a little extra water and food.

When they finished their humble meal, Talon took out two sleeping bags, and threw one to Katarina to relax and stay warm in. Since the sky was blocked out from view, he had no idea what time of day it was, but judging from the rapidly cooling temperature, he guessed night was fast approaching. He watched Katarina unzip the upper half of the large black bag, and slowly inch her way inside, feet first, until she was snug inside before doing the same himself. Neither of them was enthusiastic about stopping early for the day, but it didn't matter to them at the moment; Talon was tired of coughing and gasping for air like a fish out of water and Katarina (although she would never admit it) needed the break as well. The way she rubbed sore spots on her arms and legs was enough evidence of that.

They laid in silence for awhile. Talon felt the temperature was now well below freezing, about 17 degrees Fahrenheit if he had to guess, but with nothing in the desert to say otherwise, all that indicated it were the chilling winds robbing them of their heat. Neither would ever admit it but both were freezing despite the thick, bulky sleeping bags each had. Katarina slowly felt the chill of the desert creeping along her slender frame, forcing her to shiver visibly in her bag. Talon looked over, and sighed, feeling the cold's embrace himself. He had an idea to stay warm, but he knew for a fact that she was going to either kill him in his sleep or miracle-case scenario flat-out reject it all together, forcing them to deal with the freezing temperatures of the desert night. He swallowed his doubt and spoke up.

"If you're cold, we could share a bag and use the second one as an extra layer of heat." Katarina's eyes widened slightly, a blush trying to creep its way to her cheeks, but she forced herself to keep her composure.

"Are you implying I can't take the cold?" She asked using the indignation to mask her embarrassment.

"I'm implying that it's fucking cold, and I'm offering heat. You can take it or freeze, I could care less." Katarina scowled, slightly annoyed with his hostile tone, but she knew he was offering just to keep warm, nothing more. After a few minutes, she scooted over next to him, leaving a few inches of space between them. Talon brought his palm to his face and sighed, muttering something along the lines of, "troublesome woman."

"You do realize that won't do anything, right?" he said. She sighed, and then faced him with a glare that promised bloody murder.

"If you so much as think one perverted thought-"

"You're the one bringing up anything perverted. I'm just cold."

"SHUT UP!" Katarina was beyond pissed, but nonetheless, crept out of her sleeping bag, and slid, awkwardly, into Talon's. She faced away from him quickly, looking at the canvas wall of the tent to hide her now reddened cheeks. Talon allowed her some space, and then moved Katarina's bag over them like a blanket.

"Was that so hard?" he asked. She turned to send him a death glare and faced away from him while he just chuckled at her childish antics. "What, you've never shared a bag with a fellow soldier?" he asked. Katarina groaned at his immature teasing, faced him once more, in the confines of her- _their_- bag.

"Never had the need, considering most wars are fought in areas with better conditions than this. Did spend a week in Frelijord, but then I was wearing heavy fur cloaks, not thin, silk wrappings." She answered with a small amount of hostility and a shiver. Talon considered a taunt, but held back for once. She was suffering enough as it was, if the blush on her cheeks was any indicator of that.

"What about you?" she asked suddenly.

"What about me?" he answered.

"Have you… ever shared a bed with someone before?" Talon just laughed for a moment before answering.

"Not in the way you're implying."

"I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." His voice was harsh for that moment, almost as though he were defending against an accusation of treason. It was a moment before he spoke up again, back to his usual monotone. "I never bothered because I never cared before."

"Well is there someone catching your eye now? A reason to care, perhaps?" she asked somewhat playfully. _'Dammit, I'm becoming my sisters. But still, this is interesting.'_ She thought.

"Why are you suddenly interested in my life?" he countered.

"Well, I'm sharing a sleeping bag with you for one."

"Smartass."

Though he looked nonchalant on the outside, inside he was in turmoil. He figured out that what he felt towards the woman laying next to him wasn't some stupid little feeling that would pass. He could fight the truth all he wanted, but in the end he had to face the facts: he acted different around her, he beat up three drunks out of jealousy back in the oasis tavern, Hell, he nearly kissed the damn woman (multiple times in fact!), and now he's sleeping with her!-, err, well next to her at least. He had developed feelings for her, and he couldn't deny that. He wouldn't lie, couldn't lie, to her but he didn't have to tell her the whole truth, now did he?

"I… suppose… there might be one." He finally mumbled out in a very small, quiet voice, somehow maintaining his usual deep pitch.

Katarina was shocked to say the least, but her face didn't betray anything to him. As far as she knew, Talon didn't give a damn about anyone, except maybe the family, and even then he was… distant; not cold, but not close like her and her father or sisters. He always seemed to keep himself at a distance, and avoid any warm family moments, at least the few that existed among _her_ family. Now to learn that he's fallen for someone… well that's information that the rest of the world would never know; information she wanted to know. At this realization, she almost groans out loud. _'Damn, when did I become Cassiopeia?'_ Nonetheless, she pressed him for information, much to his dismay.

"Well then, let's hear it. What's her name?" She demanded.

Talon gulped silently, wondering if now was the time to lie. "Just why are you so interested in all of this anyways? It's just a stupid feeling." He asked defensively.

"Well, you are an assassin of the Du Couteaus, a loyal soldier, and, if my opinion means anything, decent company to have around. Of course I'm interested in learning what I can about you. So… who. Is. She?" Katarina finished, her final question coming with strained, and irritated pauses to emphasize her point. Talon considered telling the truth. He did just think about how he couldn't lie to her. Then he noticed something. She was smirking, enjoying the way he squirmed under her advances for answers. It were as though she were interrogating him, or torturing him, and loving every second of it. _'Well you're not the only one who can play that game.'_

"If you answer one more question of mine, then I may consider giving you the one you seek." He said. Katarina raised an eyebrow, but she waved it off as another attempt to avoid answering.

"Fine, I'll answer your petty question, but you better tell me afterwards." Talon nodded, his own smile creeping up on his lips.

"Well, I know you enough to figure out that you only press for questions and details whenever you want information on a target. So, pray tell Kat, are you, The Sinister Blade of Noxus, aiming to kill the woman you're questioning about out of jealousy?" Katarina was shocked, and by the way every muscle tensed against Talon, he figured he had turned the tables. Now he was in control of this pointless interrogation; he was the sadistic ringleader of this fucked up mental circus game, and he would make her squirm.

"Well? You only are interested in your targets, so tell me; is it this woman, or perhaps me that is your target? And, if I am, am I a target to be killed or… _conquered?_" He chuckled as he said the word conquered. The look of indignation on Katarina's face would forever be burned into his memory as she stumbled over her words, and sputtered nonsense in looking for an answer and some justification to her previous questions that wasn't, "maybe", or "I truly don't know". Now she was driven against the wall (metaphorically speaking, unless of course you imply she was squirming against the sleeping bag which she was) as Talon stared into her eyes with a devilish smirk, awaiting an answer. She turned away from him, shuffled her body as far away from his in the bag as possible, and muttered, "Forget it. Goodnight."

Talon's laughter echoed into the night, before it was swallowed away by the howling winds of the sandstorm raging on outside. _'Perhaps I'm not the only one falling for my companion.'_ He thought as he began to drift off into peaceful sleep next to her. _'Sadly, now is no time for that. Maybe after we find Marcus we can talk.'_ And with that thought, he closed his eyes, and allowed the darkness to lead him into bliss unconsciousness.

* * *

Morning had arrived, yet the only clue to the Noxian duo that it was morning was the faint glow of the sun against the still orange haze of the sandstorm. Apparently it had not passed, and after what seemed to be an hour of trying to wait it out, Talon and Katarina decided to pack up camp and go. Talon offered his purple cloak from his old robes to offer Kat some protection against the onslaught of sand, and while she seemed uncaring on the outside she was secretly grateful on the inside. Sure it was loose and bulky on her, but that meant it only offered more protection. Besides, she wasn't going to be running with all the wind resistance in the air; she would only tire herself out. Talon had modified a piece of cloth from a red Noxian flag bearing a black Noxian insignia that came with the tent into a face mask to help filter the sand from the air when he breathed in. It covered his face from the top of his nose to a little below his chin, and he specifically cut it at where the demonic skull emblem's nostrils ended in order to give it some flare: it appeared like he had a demonic lower half for a face. When Katarina finished hitting him upside the head for defiling a Noxian flag, she asked why he did it like that, to which Talon answered, "Fear tactics, my dear Kat. Imagine that being right in your face before the knife plunges into your heart." Kat smirked, then said, "As if your face wasn't scary enough before." as she turned to walk away. After some slight bickering and quickly packing up camp, they began their trek through the storm once more.

The desert continued to go on for miles, despite the fact that they had been moving as fast as possible through the shifting sands of the Shurima and the sandstorm. It didn't seem to end from what they could tell. However, they simply kept moving, using the morning sun as a guide to lure them to the east seeing as how the sandstorm had ruined any compass readings and there was nothing else to reference.

Talon often glanced at the woman beside him to make sure she was still there. Last thing he wanted was to lose her when they were so close to finding Marcus. He knew he should be focused on the mission, but if this great crisis Marcus spoke of was happening, then they were walking right into it. Whatever was going to kill them all, him and Kat had front row seats alongside Marcus and he was sure as hell that they had a good chance of dying if they failed. Talon pushed the negativity from his mind however; he had rarely failed before, and he wasn't going to fail now with so much at stake. Still, those thoughts lingered. He often thought of what he would do if they were caught in the crossfire, yet he had no answers; he was at a complete loss. He sighed, and then pushed those thoughts from his mind. They wouldn't fail; couldn't fail, and they would all go home; he would get them all home no matter the cost. He forced any negativity from his mind and pushed on with conviction. _'Just you wait, Marcus. You're coming home, and we are stopping this madness once and for all.'_

* * *

Katarina couldn't believe it. After around three or four years, they were finally going to find Marcus. It had been hell getting here, and the sandstorm certainly wasn't making it any easier, yet here they were, so close to the reunion she had been dreaming of with her father. Katarina wasn't much a loving person, but her family was everything to her that her country and career wasn't. She couldn't afford to allow small moments of weakness show through in the outside world, but when she was in the manor with her family, she could afford to give a hug or peck on the cheek to her sisters or father (back when he was around of course). But with her father's disappearance, her family just broke apart: Daenerys and Mira simply turned to try and buy happiness, Cassiopeia had locked herself away from the world, and she was left to search after her father, making it almost as much of an obsession as Talon. The difference between her and him, however, was that he didn't have any responsibilities to Noxus besides the occasional high risk assassinations, or political league matches against Demacia, or one of their weak allies. She had to take over as head of the Du Couteau house, added on to her responsibilities as a general-and-diplomat in training; Talon had time to focus on said obsession, she didn't.

Now it wouldn't matter. As soon as they passed through this godforsaken desert, and whatever else the riddle said they needed to go through, then they could go home, and make everything right. Her father would raise the family up to heights not even Boram Darkwill could achieve, her family would be made whole again, she could finally be let out on the most challenging assassination missions with Talon once more (since Noxus didn't want to risk their soon to be general), and everything would go back to the way it was.

* * *

They had traveled for days through the howling winds, and scraping sands, yet still they found no end to the desert, and the storm only seemed to get even worse. Though they pressed on, the storm made it difficult and slow going. They could no longer tell if it was night or day by sight, and relied on the heat of day and cold of night to be indicators of time. Their food and water, despite their careful rationing, was running out and they knew they wouldn't be alive for much longer once they ran out. Katarina had made some use of all their knives by hanging them out at night to gather condensation, with empty bottles placed at the tips so water droplets would drop right in, but this would only stall the inevitable if they didn't find a real source of water soon. As for food, Talon did not mind surviving off the small beetles scuttling across the sands, but Katarina was clearly suffering from their bitter, disgusting tastes. However, survival was survival and she dealt with it. However, greater than all those needs was their need to get out of that damned desert.

Their travels had been mundane and uneventful for the most part; moving through the storm by day and the nights spent in a tent sharing a sleeping bag for warmth. Though neither would admit it, both felt quite comfortable with the arrangement, despite the constant internal conflicts of their subconscious blushes and temptations fighting to get out. However, the mind controls the body, and they were not weak-willed.

Though it seemed endless, eventually the desert had reached a point where the sand no longer covered the ground like a vast blanket, and the constant, whipping winds kicking up dust and sand no longer raged on around them. It was a slow transition, but surely they noticed the land they traversed was no longer the sandy desert. It was dry, hard, depressed, and cracked as though it had been mud at one point, but moist no longer. Their footsteps echoed with the crunches of the hardened sand. This land stretched on for about another four miles, making them believe they had come across a dead lake. When they reached the end of it, it was night, and when they looked over the ridge at the other side they knew the desert had ended for now.

* * *

They looked down into the badlands below that surrounded dark forests and murky black waters. It was illuminated by various craters that glowed an assortment of dark blue and purple hues. Surrounding the craters were patches of cracked desert lands like the dry lake bed they were just traversing, except the cracks glowed with the same color emanating from the closest crater. Deeper in, they saw patches of forestland, made up of tall, black, twisted trees, mostly dead but some with unnatural purple or black leaves. They also saw that they appeared to be growing in water, assuming the black, sludge looking substance they grew from was water. It looked like a demonic mangrove/ cypress tree swamp. However, the majority of the landscape was as dead, and barren, as the desert they just traversed.

_'Across the sea of sand, past the land of drought, poisoned by magic…'_ Talon thought as he pulled down his face mask. Katarina seemed to have made the connection herself.

"I guess he meant we needed to cross the Voodoo Lands, didn't he?" She said as they stared on in awe at the horrific, unnatural, yet somewhat hypnotizing landscape. Talon only nodded in agreement. They stared on, memorizing any pathways through the polluted swampland they could find before they decided to set up camp for the night and begin planning a route through the Voodoo Lands.

* * *

The Voodoo lands used to be a thriving, lush swampland filled with life and nature, but no longer. Ever since the un-restrained magical warfare of the Second Rune War, those once lush swamps are now dead and decaying while the magical fallout slowly kills the land until the magic itself decays with time. This fallout of magic has caused a majority of the land to become barren and as dry as the Shurima, yet some of the old swampland survived, but at a cost. The magic, while powerful, is destructive and changed the once brown trunks and green leaves and vines into black, gnarled and twisted plant life whose soul-focus is to consume whatever life force draws near. The waters are no longer pure, and are black and adhesive, like tar, and poisonous to drink. The animals that called the land home have either died off or mutated into dangerous, sadistic creatures like the native shadow bears.

The only people to have ever survived in these harsh lands were a group of exiled warlocks/witches and dark magicians known as The Grey Order that practiced a now illegal, yet arcane, dark art of magic. The man and woman who led these exiles, (Gregori Hastur, the Grey Warlock, and his wife Amoline, the Shadow Witch) are actually quite famous for their daughter, Annie: The Dark Child Champion of the League with her tamed shadow bear, Tibbers. After being exiled from the recently turned totalitarianist Noxus, The Grey Order settled down deep within the Voodoo Lands so as to discourage Noxian assassins like Talon and Katarina looking to cleanse them and their dark secrets from the face of Runeterra. They have survived by being able to control the unstable, radioactive (for lack of a better term) magic in the craters around them, effectively creating a deadly barrier around their settlement. Although it is only rumor, many believe they can remove the deadly magic, and cleansed a small portion of the land nearest their settlement so that they didn't just survive, but thrive with arable farmlands and some thriving wild lands to hunt. As for getting inside the settlement, only one road was open to the desert, and it was heavily guarded by combat mages to act as a deterrent to any threats and encouragement to traders looking for a safe route into the settlement.

* * *

Talon and Katarina had set up camp relatively quickly and settled in as night approached on the horizon. Talon kept his face mask around his neck, while Katarina had given him his robes back, their usefulness outlived once they exited the sandstorm. Talon set up some portable army stools that came with the tent, and a small foldable table; it was safe to have these items out now that the wind wasn't going to carry them through the wall of the canvas unlike back in the desert. On the table was their last water bottle, already half-empty, and one full ration pack, which they had decided to split for dinner. When Talon and Katarina had consumed the last of their food and drink and were all set up, Talon began proposing ideas on how to get in the settlement to resupply and get through the Voodoo Lands. After a short time, the pair had it narrowed down to three main options, one of which was quickly disposed of.

Unfortunately for Talon and Katarina, they were Noxian, and assassins with kill on sight orders in at least three major city-states. There was little to no chance in Hell they were going to get a magician to allow them safe passage through the poisoned landscape. Their options were to either capture one and threaten them with his/her life, disguise themselves as travelers who'd been robbed of their caravan, or beg for aid and pray they were willing to overlook the Noxian assassin status. They argued about whether deception or force was the better option. Talon preferred violence whereas Katarina argued for diplomacy, even if it was going to be based on a lie.

"I'm telling you, these people hate Noxus for what it's become; they were exiled by it for Christ's sake! They won't help us unless they have something to lose; we need to have a life-"

"That's where you're wrong! These people resent Noxians, right? So let's just put up a façade like we did before and they will be none the wiser!"

"Unfortunately, Kat, that's a naïve viewpoint. Not to show you any disrespect, but these people are smarter than your average citizen. They've stayed alive this long because they're clever, and powerful. How do you plan to trick them? They will ask for us to uncover our faces, and we don't have a mage on hand to temporarily morph our appearances to that of some commoner."

"As if your plan doesn't have its own flaws?"

"And what's wrong with kidnapping a hostage?"

"That they're more likely to stab us in the back and then take their hostage back!"

"That's why we'll keep a guard on him or her!"

"And if you or I slip-up?"

"We won't."

"But what if we do?!"

Talon remained silent after that, his gaze turned towards the floor deep in thought. However, no matter where he looked in his mind, there was no way to answer that with them coming out alive and successful. Katarina took a deep breath as Talon sighed and slumped his shoulders, defeat being admitted by his body language.

"Look, if we take a hostage, then they will want us dead. If we show that we are not looking for bloodshed and are simply trying to pass through, maybe they won't trouble us, and we can get through faster with some magical help and without revealing our identities. If we act calm, normal, and passive they will be less likely to ask for details. Is that acceptable?" She stared at him, waiting for an answer while he kept his stare towards the floor. Eventually, he nodded his head slowly, looked up into her eyes, and said, "OK, we'll try things your way." Katarina smiled at that, then joked, "Hey, I love bloodshed as much as you, but for once Noxian diplomacy won't cut it." Talon allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips at her cheesy joke. He didn't even have any names for any of his signature moves; that was just some gimmick the summoners came up with. Then he shivered. He could feel the cold of night fast approaching, but he had one more thing to ask his red headed companion.

"Well now we know what we will do when we get there, now where exactly is their settlement?" Katarina smiled while looking at the ground before nodding her head side to side and saying, "No idea." Talon smirked at her answer and said, "Well we'll figure it out tomorrow. For now I want to get some rest."

He stood up and walked over to the sleeping bags, then inched his way inside. He looked over at Katarina, who seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

"Something wrong?" he asked. She snapped back to reality, smirked and rotated her wrist in a circle as though it were nothing important. "Well then I suggest you get some sleep as well. The desire for rest is the only thing keeping my mind off of the fact that we're out of food and water." At that, her stomach growled, making her growl in irritation. "You just had to remind me." She muttered. Talon chuckled once more before laying back and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Katarina went back to thinking about everything that's happened from going against Swain's orders, to finding Talon, to learning of her father, their "heist" in Noxus when she talked with her sister about the man next to her, and now their journey through the desert. Here was the man that it all started with next to her, always worried about her well-being more than his own. Sure she knew her father probably ordered him to look out for them, but that was all wasn't it? Just a job to look after the family he is a ward of. So why had he always been more protective of her than her sisters, like at the bar in the oasis town, and why would she be feeling strange around him? The small "happenings" (as she had come to call them) between him and her only served to confuse her further. They were just allies and probably good friends at the most. So why did she feel like their current relationship to each other was wrong? And why would it be wrong? She trusts him with her life, and he obviously trusts her with his.

Katarina shook the confusing thoughts from her head, slightly annoyed that she had no idea what was wrong with herself. After a few more minutes of trying to think on it, she decided to sleep on it and save it for another time. _'Right now, finding father is a bit more important than some petty, strange feeling.'_

Katarina yawned, and then headed to fall asleep next to Talon for another night. While she found it awkward at first, Talon never did anything to make her doubt him, and true to his word, the cold never became an issue. And, while she'd never admit it, deep down there was a sense of ease and safety, sort of like a child feeling safer under a blanket in the dark. She didn't know what it was, but it did help knowing that at least he would be there in case anything went wrong or if they woke up to something unpleasant. She gave one last look at her companion's face, which was slightly less tense looking in sleep, before closing her eyes with a smile and letting the dark ease her into sleep. She would need her rest, as he told her, for tomorrow they would need to find out how to outsmart wise and powerful dark mages.

**A/N: So what did you think? As always, leave a review and tell me how I did, what I need to work on, and any cool ideas you may have. Now I know you're all probably happy that i'll be writing more, and I will since I'm on summer vacation! However: June 12-22 I'm going to be in Europe and sadly i won't have access to a computer while I'm over there so just a warning, there won't be any new updates until then. And that's enough with the bad news. One more quick little thing, does anyone remember if the old lore for Katarina says she had a sister, or sisters, cause recently I checked the LoL wiki when someone who wrote an awesome story called Noxian Assassins (you know who you are, cough-TehDARKTemplar-cough) pointed it out to me that the wiki says sister, and it does. Yet I remember double checking before I ever made the 2 side character sisters, Daenerys and Mira and I remember it saying sisters in the game, so I'm at a loss. Anyone have a clue if the wiki was just an edit someone made, or if I was just that dead wrong? Now that that's said and done, I pretty much said all I needed to in the beginning a/n and up above, so this is pretty much it. Until my next update (which will hopefully come out faster XC ) "Live and Die By the Blade..."**


	17. First their sour

A/N: I don't have much to say this time, so everything I do wanna say is down at le bottom :) Thak you all for sticking with the story for this long, and I hope you all bear with me and my lazy ass to see this to the end. :) without a-further-a-do, enjoy.

PS. In this chapter I did leave a few references so if you guys find them internets points for you (u don't have to play, I'm just trying to make reading more fun than it already is :D). I would like to see if u can find them all so msg me what the reference was specifically (aka what phrase or action) and to what show, movie, game etc. was that reference from. Your hints are: there are three references to a famous series of fantasy books that has been made into an HBO series, one reference from a recent and very popular cartoon show on cartoon network starring a boy and his dog, and one reference is from a game in which a fungal infection has caused the apocalypse. (big hints, but i don't wanna be vague and once again, I want people to try and get them :) Now, let the first chapterly reference games BEGIN!

* * *

Talon had wandered through the darkness for hours, yet nothing was to be found except the same purplish, black haze and volcanic sands of the unfamiliar desert he found himself in when he awoke. The air was cold, to the point that he could see the mist from his breath, and the black sand was like snow, making his feet feel frost bitten over time. He heard whispers and voices around him, sometimes in front of him, and then randomly changing directions, as though they sought to lead him to somewhere. _'Or something…'_ he thought. This place was strange, unknown, and unsettling, but Talon kept his composure like only a master assassin of his caliber could. The whispers were gibberish, or perhaps a language unknown to him, and they grew in volume and number as he followed the noise to its source. Eventually the noise stopped and the world grew silent, to the point that nothing had sound; not even the wind or his footsteps upon the sands. The silence was welcome at first, but then it became unsettling.

_'Why would I be led here if there's nothing to be found?'_ he thought. Then he heard a scream. It sounded like a young woman. He contemplated steering clear of it, but when the familiar voice of Katarina called out his name, in anguish it seemed, he sprinted in its direction. When he came over a small dune, he could feel the familiar scent of blood filling his nostrils. He saw the dark red substance shimmering in non-existent light against the ebony-colored sand. He followed the blood until he came across Kat, lying dead upon the floor.

Talon felt his chest contract, as though his breastplate had cut off air to his lungs, and fell to his knees. Although this wasn't the first time he had imagined seeing Katarina dead, it hadn't grown easier to bear with each passing vision. Her blood stained the ground around him, but what really unnerved him were her eyes. They were gauged, as though they were carefully removed or just burned to ashes. Talon stared into her empty eye sockets, his face a blank mask hiding the rage, grief, and confusion he felt inside. By now, he knew this must have been a nightmare; soon, he would see eyes glow against the black haze of darkness surrounding him and silhouettes would tear him apart. Or perhaps the sand would swallow him whole. Hell, maybe even Garen Crownguard would jump from a bush that popped into existence and kill him while he knelt by her corpse like it was all some kind of sick joke, and then he would wake up and all would be back to normal.

"Now what kind of fun would that be?" a voice rasped at him. It sounded like a ghastly whisper, filled with malice and dark amusement. "You can still suffer more," it said. At that moment, Talon felt a pain like a searing hot flame crawl up his knees and up into his chest." He shut his eyes tightly to alleviate, or escape from the pain. Then it suddenly stopped. When Talon opened his eyes once more he was kneeling in front of a large, ancient pillar looking structure with old, fluorescent, violet runes carved into the stone. The structure appeared to be as black as the sands that surrounded him, and it was cold to the touch, like holding your hand to dry ice for too long. He guessed it was obsidian, since it didn't feel like any metal he knew, and there wasn't any other rocks he knew of that had such luster, despite being such a dark color. It towered into the sky, easily dwarfing any skyscraper or spire from Noxus or Demacia; it may have even rivaled the height of the mountain the High Command was carved from.

The voices from before began clouding his mind once more, this time coming from the object in front of him. The whispers turned into shouts and wails and screams that warned him to run, to hide, or to die so that it wouldn't take him. However, a small voice in the back of his head beckoned him forward. The more he gave mind to it, the louder it grew until the frantic, panicked warnings had gone, and all that was left was the sweet, feminine voice calling him forward to touch the rune at the base of the pillar; to place his hand over it. He did as the voice bid him, and when he drew his hand away, the rune was erased from the obelisk. Then the ground began to quake and the runes on the obelisk began to glow brighter. As quickly as the quakes began, they ended, if only for a brief moment, and the world was still and silent. Talon heard his heart beat three times before the runes in the Obelisk grew bright once more; the earth quaked more violently, and the obelisk fired some kind of beam of dark malicious mana into the sky. As the beam fired, the Obelisk gave off some sort of deep pitched noise that drowned out all others like a thousand war horns being blown at once.

A shockwave burst forth, kicking up the sands and throwing Talon to the floor like a rag doll. When he got back onto his knees, he looked up into the sky, now illuminated by the dark mana that he had released. Then the screams began anew, with much more vigor, fervor, and fear than before. Visions of mass slaughter, burning cities, mutilated and half-devoured corpses, and darkness enveloping the world had flashed by in his mind. He watched as people rebelled and formed armies to do battle with the oncoming darkness, yet no matter what they did they all fell one by one, consumed in the darkness. Their bodies disappeared into invisible maws and all that was left were regurgitated matter and the screaming souls of the damned. In the end, he knelt in the middle of a ring of black flames as he watched the world burn and be consumed around him. Peering at him from the flames were those same eyes from the nightmare before, but instead of the same monsters coming forth to meet him, an entirely different horror greeted him.

From the flames three figures stepped forth to reveal themselves to him: Katarina, Cassiopeia, and The General himself. Talon was ecstatic to see familiar faces in this hellish landscape, however something was off about them; something terribly wrong. That was when Talon saw their eyes; their eyes glowed with the same violet malice as the creatures from before, the ones that killed him in that void of darkness. They stared at him with vexation, loathing, and hate.

"I hope you're proud, boy. I gave you a direct order, and look at what you've done in your ignorance!" Marcus roared, with absolute malevolence and mortification. His gaze penetrated Talon's soul, and flooded his mind with regret and exasperation, even though he knew not what he failed in.

"How could you?! I told you to bring them home! Instead all I got was you, and a condolence letter! You promised, but you lied!" screeched Cassiopeia. Her face was contorted with fury and hatred for Talon, and her words cut deep. _'But they're right here!'_ He might've screamed, if Katarina hadn't spoke before he found his voice.

She started quietly, but her voice found volume as her speech went on. "You said you would look after me. You promised my father and my sister that you'd bring me home. You promised me that things would be better after this was over. You said that you would bring my family together again! But look at this!" She gestured towards the flames, the bodies torn apart in pools of blood that littered the ground, the silhouettes watching on in delight. "Nothing is alright! All because you couldn't keep your word! You let this happen! YOU LET ME DIE! YOU LET US ALL DIE!" As she shrieked her last words at him, she charged at him, dagger in hand, and pierced his heart.

* * *

Talon's eyes shot open as he felt the twinge of pain in his throat. He looked around the dark interior of the tent for a few moments regaining his bearings before letting out a shaky breath, and slowly inching out of the sleeping bag. The small stir of movement woke Katarina, but he was hardly concerned about that right now. She stirred from her sleep slowly, clearly wanting to get back to whatever blood soaked dreamland she was previously enjoying. _'Probably torturing the Crownguards in their own dungeons.'_ he thought. As the thought came to pass, a small vision of Katarina, bloodied and purple eyed with a crazed smile etched on her face repeatedly stabbing him came to mind. He was chained to an altar, unable to do anything but watch as the blade plunged into his body, was violently ripped out with small bits of gore, and plunged back in. He broke free of the vision after he felt the blood, _his blood,_ running down his body, and winced from the phantom pain that accompanied it. _'That's new…'_

"TALON!"

Talon shook his head side to side for a second, clearing his mind before he looked at Katarina and realized she was looking at him, almost sympathetically. "Is there something wrong?" he inquired.

Katarina stared at him for a moment longer, before answering, "Yes, I think there is." Talon's eyes widened, and he realized she must have seen the fear etched into his face when he awoke, or the wince of pain from her- err, the visions.

"I assure you, I'm fine, Lady Katarina. Just need some more rest is all."

"No offense, Talon, but you could lie better than that. I've seen you act this way before. Back in Noxus, before we broke into my house?"

A vision of crows, tearing at his eyes and flesh, beak and talon, flashed by and once again he felt the phantom pain from the wounds. He could've sworn he felt the blood still running down his face, and his eyes being gouged out by a raven that resembled Beatrice.

"There it is again, that look on your face."

"What look?"

"It's subtle but clear as day Talon; something has you afraid." Talon snorted in indignation before giving his response.

"I'm _afraid_? Pardon me, Lady Katarina, but that's ridiculous. Last I checked, I was called The Blades Shadow, and neither a blade, nor a shadow feels fear. They instill fear into others!"

"Then why are you running away from this!?"

"What am I running away from!?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" She looked at him with a glare that could kill, and promised to unless she was given what she wanted to know.

Talon sighed. He knew she would've woken up just from the shaky breath when he awoke. Of course she would notice the small details like labored breathing, clammy hands, beads of sweat on his forehead, and small, but noticeable shakes rippling through his body as if he were cold. And now add on the winces of pain from the visions, he could only conclude he was getting worse, and couldn't hide it anymore. She is an assassin just like him, trained to notice the small details, and all of the details he just gave, excluding the winces of pain, all lead to the same conclusion; an emotion they had both seen etched on to the faces of targets, or guards, or soldiers in all the times they've seriously fought to the death with someone, an emotion that could mean death if left untamed, yet an emotion so necessary that it could save one's life should one be able to utilize it, and admit to it yet still keep their head: fear.

That emotion he swore he would never feel again, the emotion that he buried away deep inside and thought to be dead, yet was all too painfully, obviously coursing through him now. He remembered the day he felt Kavyn's blood running down his hands, the anger from being abandoned, the fear due to the shopkeeper's chase with a meat cleaver, the _weakness_ he so despised, and now it was all he could feel; weak from the fear that plagued him in his dreams, and now waking moments. He was running away, but now it was time to own up to it, face it, and master it once more.

"You're right. Something is wrong."

* * *

"And so that's why I might have had some weird behavior before. These visions still plague me, and the nightmares only seem to get worse. And now the day time visions are beginning to actually have feeling behind them."

"Could you elaborate on that, Talon?"

'I mean, when I felt… that man… stabbing me, I felt a small pain in my chest, and when the memory of the crows came up, I saw them again, clawing and pecking at my face, and I could've sworn even after it ended I had burning scratch marks and blood running across my face, even though, as I'm sure you can see, my face is unmarred."

"Hmm, interesting."

Talon decided to confess, mentioning the nightmares of a war, torture by being feasted upon, and now seeing the world in flames (although he thought best to hide the details involving her and her family mentally torturing and then killing him) and the daymares ,or dementia, he'd been experiencing (once again, withholding Katarina's name for her sanity's sake). Katarina sat quietly while Talon recounted his visions, one leg crossed over the other and an inquisitive look upon her face. _'Am I confiding in Kat or a therapist?'_ Talon thought, mildly amused by how she looked like the shrinks that assisted Noxian soldiers in accepting, and even nuturing their bloodlust. _'If she'd wore a pair of glasses and held a clipboard and pen that'd pretty much fit the image.'_

"So do these visions happen often?" she inquired.

"Not too often, thankfully; they're often spaced out between a few days."

"Hmm, and when exactly did these start?"

"The day after I returned from Demacia. It was after the assassination of the diplomat en route to Piltover."

Katarina "hmm"ed once again before pursing her lips and crinkling her brow in thought. Talon simply waited patiently for her "diagnosis". He suppressed a snicker at that thought while she pondered what he had told her.

Katarina had known something was up, but for it to be so serious… _'Dementia? And nightmares? It can't be from killing, otherwise it would've started years ago. And now he says he's feeling the visions as well as seeing them. This doesn't fit anything, so what's up with him?'_ She narrowed her eyes in slight frustration, before closing them, letting out a sigh, and then opening them slightly to give a small, sad glance at Talon. _'What's wrong with you?'_

"Ok, I thought back to all the psychological issues my father warned me about when I became an assassin, yet from what you've told me, nothing fits the bill; I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with you." Talon allowed his gaze to fall to the floor for a second before looking back up into her face and giving a slight grin.

"I didn't expect you to Kat, in case you forgot the same man told me about mental trauma from battle and killing. If I didn't know, I wouldn't expect you to either. Still, at least I'm fine for now, and if the pattern keeps up, it'll be days before another nightmare or vision comes up."

"Assuming you don't get worse."

"I can't guarantee that, but I can tell you this: So far I've been able to handle it, and I'll keep it that way. When we get back, we'll take care of it ASAP. I'll even turn myself over to that demented hospital of yours and get some professional help. Satisfied with that course of action?"

Katarina gave him an unsure look, but if she was entirely honest with herself, there was nothing they could about it out in the desert and out of supplies. They would just need to pick up the pace, and try to get home before he got any worse. Now, if only finding her father was as easily done as it was said.

"Fine… it's not like we have much of a choice at this point. But you promise me that if you do get worse, you'll tell me. Understand?"

Talon nodded. "Understood. Now, let's get moving. It's well into the morning, and we have to see about finding that settlement, remember?"

"Of course I do. Pack up the sleeping gear and the stools, I'll get the tent."

* * *

It had been close to an hour since they had departed from the dead lake to venture into the badlands known as the Voodoo Lands. The sun was harsh and unforgiving, and often times the winds swept up dust from the plains which blinded their eyes and burned their lungs. They followed the map up to a large, sandstone road the led deeper within the badlands until eventually curving into the swampy interior of the Voodoo Lands. All around the road were craters leaking out harmful mana, but none were close enough to the main road to actually cause harm. As the vegetation began to grow denser around the road, the duo grew more and more on the defensive. They could practically feel all the eyes watching them from behind the black, gnarled trunks and thorn vines. The tainted cypress trees grew up to ten meters in height, and the pale moss that covered their trunks formed a thick canopy that blocked out most of the sunlight. Off the road, water began to rise higher and higher, meaning while the road stayed at its usual elevation the land was sinking deeper and deeper. Often times Talon observed glowing red eyes watching them from the murky depths, but when he tried to get a better look, they submerged under the water and vanished.

_'Just some of those lizard-lion things: really big lizard-lions.' _Talon thought. Eventually the road stopped suddenly, and over a ten foot ledge the path continued, albeit submerged in the water, making a dead end. Up ahead they could see where it continued on land, but an occasional ripple and insect being devoured by a large sharp-toothed fish along with the lizard-lions making their way to the ledge below them discouraged any thoughts of swimming.

"Ugh, this is going to be annoying. Where are we on the map?" asked Talon.

"Not sure, there's nothing detailing the swamp considering the only people who survived in these badlands are The Grey Order. I'm just hoping we happen across one of them so we can get there faster." Katarina replied. _'So we've been going on a gambit, hoping a twist of fate would come our way? Dammit Kat, since when have you been so careless?'_

"Well do you have any idea where they are?"

"None. I figured they'd have scouting parties waiting to ambush or accompany travelers, but it seems they are as secretive as when they had that mass exodus. It seems all those pesky swamp gnats have gone into hiding. Look let's go find a gnat."

"You won't have to look far. And by the way, we hide 'cause Daddy says we have to be careful of Noxians!" squealed the high pitched voice of a child from behind them.

Talon and Katarina about-faced to see a small magenta haired girl in a purple dress with a pink back pack. Her eyes shimmered green like the sea, but there was a flare of mischief behind them, as with any toddler. She wore pink fuzzy cat ears, but the most distinguishing thing about her was the ragged, stuffed bear that appeared to be narrowing its eyes and frowning at them.

The girl giggled at the looks of surprise on their faces before asking, "Do you wanna play with me?"

_'A little girl… I'm a highly trained assassin who's never supposed to let his guard down, and I get jumped by a little girl.' _Talon thought irritably. Regardless, that wasn't his biggest concern at the moment.

"Well there you go: princess gnat." Talon muttered.

"Yeah, I see that." Kat muttered back.

"Well? Are we gonna play or not?!" The girl questioned again, annoyed at the fact that she was being ignored. Katarina sighed then turned towards her wearing her fake smile, trying to seem as friendly as possible.

"Well we'd like to, but we need to find the village in this swamp. If you took us there, then we could play with you." Kat answered sweetly, but her silver tongue fell on deaf ears.

"NO! We play now!" The girl's eyes seemed to have flames burning in her retinas.

"Kat, just say yes, dammit!" Talon offered.

"No! We need to find the village and restock, not waste our time playing with some brat!"

No sooner than when she finished her sentence Katarina instinctively rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a fireball that scorched the rotting leaves on the muddy ground. Talon tsk'ed three times before saying, "Oooh, you've done it now."

"You're not helping you know!" Katarina snapped much to Talon's amusement.

"I'd focus on the young fire mage instead of me." He replied. Katarina whirled around in time to dodge another ball of flame coming to incinerate her.

"Just stay still! It gets really, really hot, and then it slowly cools down to where you don't even feel it anymore! I pwomise!" The demented girl pleaded.

"You know- that's getting- really- annoying!" Katarina said in between rolls to the side, cartwheels around and backflips over the fire mana.

"Hahaha! You smell like… burning, hehehe haha!" the girl taunted.

"If you throw one more fireball at me, I swear to God you'll regret it." Katarina snarled, her hair falling in sweaty strands around her face. Her eyes showed how deadly serious her threat was, yet the girl laughed at her and said, "Yeah right." Katarina muttered, "So be it." under her breath before she charged at the young sorceress.

The little girl eyes sparkled with delight as she kissed her teddy bear and gave it a hug, before wearing a face of grave seriousness and throwing it as high as her small limbs could manage. "Bear hug!" Annie yelled as the teddy bear flew up into the sky. What went up was a teddy bear, but what returned to the ground was a beast born of dark, sadistic fury whose anger manifested as flames around it. Its size rivaled Cho' Gath's and its hide held as many, if not more, battle scars than Talon and Katarina combined. But despite all the rage and pain it held, deep inside it was a love for and a desire to protect the young girl that showed the beast love and compassion. And it was for this small, innocent, yet mischievous creature that the beast would give its life to defend. And so without any thought of its own well-being, the beast, Tibbers, charged to meet the redheaded assassin.

Katarina's eyes widened when she saw Annie's protector barreling down at her, but she couldn't back down, not now. She yelled her battle cry as loud as she could, even though it was drowned out by Tibber's roars of fury. As Tibbers closed in on her, she looked to the side to see her real target, Annie. If she could just manage to get a few meters past the bear, then Annie was hers. But Tibbers was on an intercept course; the bear would need to be taken care of first. She sped up to a sprint towards it and readied her blades, aiming the daggers so they would plunge deep inside between the ribs. Yet, just seconds before they were upon each other, she saw Talon suddenly appear on the beast's back, holding his blade up to the Shadowbear's neck and making a shallow cut before plunging his blade deep in the beast's flank. Then he kicked off its rear and freed his weapon from the mound of flesh that was Tibbers' rump. "GO! I'll hold him here! Get the girl!" He yelled before charging at Tibbers, throwing daggers and shurikens at his eyes before pulling them back with thin, mana-infused, steel strands. "Oh, you wanna play too? It'll be fun!" Annie yelled as she saw Talon begin fighting her beloved pet. Last Katarina saw before she turned away to face Annie was Talon leaping up with his blade held back, ready to stab forward into Tibbers again, who was raised on his hind legs, paws waiting to tear him apart.

Katarina sprinted towards Annie while the little girl looked at Talon fighting Tibbers, screaming something along the lines of, "Get that big meanie, Tibbers!" Annie turned just in time to see Katarina barreling down at her. "Uh, oh! Someone's being naughty!" she taunted as she raised up her arms towards Katarina, hands opened wide. "Bad girls get burned!" she yelled as a wall of fire shot forth from her hands. Katarina braced herself, holding her arms in front of her face, and bringing her knees up to cover her lower body. The flames knocked her to the ground and left minor burns on her forearms and shins, but she emerged largely unscathed. Katarina struggled to recover for a couple of precious seconds while Annie charged up another fireball. By the time Katarina reached her feet, Annie had thrown another orange yellow orb of burning mana aiming to finish her off. Katarina closed her eyes, and focused on closing the distance to the demented toddler, then opened her eyes and leapt for all she was worth, disappearing milliseconds before being blown away by the glowing orb of fire. Katarina reappeared a few feet above the girl, falling from above with her left dagger at the ready. She fell upon Annie in an instant, who just narrowly avoided being impaled by falling on her bottom when she tripped on a root backing up from the flames she created. Katarina ripped her dagger free from the roots and soil, and threw a small throwing knife that impaled itself in the ground an inch from behind Annie's head. The little girl froze and stared up fearfully at the pissed off woman who seemed to be towering above her at the moment.

"Is play time over?" Annie whimpered, her tiny body quivering in fear of the two daggers whose points were directed at her throat and heart.

"If it isn't, it will be in another second. Tell the bear to BACK OFF!" The look of murderous intent was enough to break the girl. Truth be told, it reminded her of her mother when she was really cross.

"Tibbers! Come back! No more play time!" she called. The fight between Talon and the Shadowbear had abruptly stopped when the bear lifted its head in response to its master's calling. Then it took off and raced back to its master, and midstride it turned back into a teddy bear once more and lay down beside her. Katarina noticed a lot of tears and holes in the teddy bear, some of which had stuffing hanging out. Annie took note of this, and then in a fit of rage surrounded herself in a cloak of fire, forcing Katarina to retreat. She picked up the teddy and pointed an accusing finger at a now exhausted and bloodied Talon.

"Look at what you did to Tibbers, you big meanie!" she screamed. "All he wanted to do was play around and maybe eat one of you!" Talon just grunted in annoyance before flinging a shuriken with speed that rivaled a bullet towards Annie. The blade came inches from the girl's unflinching eyes before the heat of the cloak melted the steel blade into a pool of red hot metal. "Ugh, I've lost another blade..." Talon muttered before spitting out a glob of blood that had taken residence in his throat. Annie's eyes burned with renewed vigor as she sought to end the man who'd hurt her friend so horribly and without remorse.

"Say you're sowwy! Say sowwy to Tibbers or else!" she screeched with unbridled fury. Talon narrowed his eyes at the girl, before taking a look at Katarina, his wounds, then back to the little girl whose fire spell was slowly growing in size, turning more into a fire tornado than a shield or cloak. Talon sighed out once more in irritation before looking into Annie's eyes with as much killer intent as possible. Then he attempted to change it to remorse and muttered, "I'm sorry for hurting your… bear." He held back on cursing the demons name and settled for bear. Slowly, the advancing flames receded back within the Dark Child, and she backed away from the two, putting down Tibbers and then taking off her backpack.

"What are you up to now?" Talon interrogated. Although he didn't look too worse for wear, it was only because he knew how to hide his pain; that and the robes helped hide all the lacerations and open wounds underneath. He had developed this skill as he thought it better to suffer quietly than be dragged back to Hell- er the hospital.

"Pwaying doctor. You hurt Tibbers, but I'll make him all better!" She answered, somewhat delighted as she pulled a needle and sewing thread out of the pack. Talon would never understand how her anger could fade away so quickly. '_This is all just a game to her isn't it?'_ he thought. He then collapsed against a tree trunk and sank down to sit on the floor. Katarina walked over to sit down next to him. She took the pack off of him, and began digging through the infinite space to try and locate a health potion or med kit. Talon just leaned back into the splintered wood and shut his eyes, breathing deeply to alleviate the pain. He waited for Katarina to play the role of medic this time. Meanwhile, Annie was sewing a new button eye, since the old one had become loose and cracked, back onto the teddy bears head. As she stabbed the needle through the holes to tie the button firmly onto the teddy, she said, "Don't worry. I'm hurting you because I love you." _'So was all that earlier because she loves, or hates us?'_ Talon thought sarcastically. He didn't care if he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, that was precisely what he wanted. Pain was on his mind, and as long as he didn't focus on it, the claw marks raking down his shoulders, the bite wound in his side that managed to re-fracture his ribs, the fracture shin bonesticking out of his calf, and the numerous bruises, cuts, and possible other broken bones would be bearable. Talon thought back to his fight with the girl's demented guardian.

* * *

His fight with the Shadowbear was a brutal one. After Katarina had turned around to face Annie, Talon had landed on the bear's stomach, his legs burying into the mounds of muscle and kicking with enough force to knock the bear on its back. He shoved his blade into the bear's stomach, using the move dubbed Noxian Diplomacy by the Summoners back at the League. The bear had managed to roll over on top of him, however, keeping his blade stuck in the flesh and pinning him underneath. The creature swiped at his face, hoping to land some claws, but Talon buried his face into Tibbers' hide. At most, the bear was able to curl its claws back into Talon's shoulders and rake their way downwards making valleys in the flesh that quickly filled with blood. Talon howled in pain as he felt the skin open up from his right shoulder to his left hip. He reared his head back, before slamming it forward and head butting Tibbers in the muzzle. The bear backed off of him, stunned, buying Talon precious seconds to cutthroat onto the beast's back and grab it by the scruff in one hand, blade raised high on the other. But before he could stab down, the bear lurched forward, before stopping suddenly, throwing Talon forward enough for it to reach its head back and clamp its jaws shut on his left leg. The beast then stood up, Talon's leg in its mouth, and raised its head high before slamming down with all the force its neck could muster, smashing Talon into the ground. The Shadowbear's jaws still held onto his leg, and once more it twisted its neck to the side, slamming Talon into the ground to its side. Then it picked him up off the floor one more time before twisting its head to the left, then right, throwing him into a thick trunk of a cypress tree. Talon fell to the ground mere feet away from Tibbers. Tibbers reared up and slammed his paws down onto Talon's chest with all the weight and muscle it had behind the crushing blow. Talon felt as though his breast plate and ribs were collapsing in on his lungs, and his vision went hazy as he desperately gasped for a single gulp of air. However, just as he found his breath Tibbers lowered his head, jaws wide open, and sank his fangs into Talon's ribs, then picking him up in his teeth. Tibbers then swung his head side to side, swinging around Talon's body like a ragdoll, all the while slowly clamping down harder and harder making his ribs fracture once more, and the blood flow from the bite all the more vigorously. Tibbers didn't leave time for retaliation in his savage assault, so Talon mustered his strength and fought the pain long enough to channel some adrenaline into his arm and stab it forward into the Shadowbear's face. His blade found purchase in Tibbers' eye. Talon twisted the blade, obliterating the slimy, black, soulless orb and turning his eye socket into a red fountain. The beast roared, dropping Talon from its maw, and allowing him time to crawl away and lick his wounds, if only for a few seconds. He propped himself up against a tree and then began throwing knives, shurikens, spare daggers, anything to kill it from range. Often times the blades found their marks, but its hide was too thick to pierce deep enough to score on any vital organs. Tibbers recovered from Talon's onslaught quickly, and slowly turned to face Talon. The destroyed eye dangled down its snout, hanging precariously by the optic nerve which looked about ready to snap and drop loose.

The bear circled around Talon while he just held his ground. Talon's shin felt like it was broken in half, and he confirmed it when he saw the broken, ravaged bone protruding from his calf. His ribs and breastplate felt like they were suffocating him, squeezing his lungs and depriving them and his diaphragm space to expand, which caused him to lose precious oxygen. He felt a burning sensation from the four, red valleys that were carved into his back. With all of his wounds Talon was sure he wouldn't be moving at all if this didn't end soon. Tibbers, although he had sustained just as many wounds, was able to withstand much more abuse than Talon could with his flimsy human body. The beast bit at the knives protruding from his hide, pulling them out and tossing them to the side with his jaws. Even though the bear could keep fighting, the stab wound in its liver, the numerous knives finding purchase in his muscle and some in bones all scraped and cut away as he fought to keep those muscles and bones moving in order to fight. Both opponents were desperate, in pain, and hesitant to go in for more wounds. Tibbers however could move, and Talon didn't seem to want to anytime soon. Just as Tibbers realized this, Annie's voice called it away to return to its master. Reluctantly, Tibbers turned away and ran back to the girl at knife point, but not before growling dangerously at Talon one more time. Talon sighed in relief, and collapsed against the tree trunk while nursing his ribs.

* * *

"There you are!" Katarina exclaimed as she pulled a vial of bright red liquid out of the pack. "Here, drink this." she ordered.

"If I'm taking one, you are as well." Talon replied.

"Now's no time to be arguing! Just drink the damn potion!" Off in the distance, they could hear Annie say "Ooooh, you said a bad word!"

Talon sighed in defeat, and took the vial from Katarina. He popped the cork off, and drank three-fourths of the vial. He could already feel the potion forcing his cells to regenerate: the flesh on his back began to close over the wound and fuse back together, the damaged muscle tissue realigned and fused with each other, while moving to force broken bones back into their rightful places. The fissures and fractures in the bones sealed up and bone marrow regenerated before working on overdrive to form new red blood cells and white blood cells, thus sending the immune and circulatory systems on overdrive to fight infections and resupply the lungs with much needed oxygen. When Talon felt like he could breathe and speak again, he lifted the vial up towards Katarina.

"Here, you drink the rest; you could use some of it too." She scoffed at him before gesturing to his ribs and shoulder.

"You worse off than me; I'll just wait until we get to the village for medical aid. Besides, your wounds are more severe, so you need to make sure you drink enough to heal you fully."

"Kat, just drink what's left, this amount will do fine for me."

"Talon, you drink the rest of that potion and forget about me or I'll break your other leg, so just do it goddammit!" She snapped; the thought of her having to be looked after by someone else infuriated her to no end. She was a Noxian and a Du Couteau dammit! She didn't need to be watched over like some small child.

"Kat, I appreciate your worry for me, but I'm healing now, and I'll be fine in a few moments. I don't care about whether or not you're strong enough to withstand the pain, because I know you are. I do care about the fact that you would choose to suffer when you have remedy quite literally staring you in the face. So please, let me be at ease and just take care of yourself."

Katarina was slightly surprised by the way he said that. It was as if he actually cared about the fact that she was hurting; he didn't like to see her in pain. In the end, she took the vial and drank what was left with a solemn expression. The potion had a sweet fruity taste to it, like cherries. However it had a bitter and sour after taste. _'No such thing as good tasting medicine, huh?'_ she thought to herself. The burned flesh on her arms and legs seemed to slough off to reveal slightly pink newly regenerated flesh underneath, which took on her milky white complexion in the following seconds. She looked over at Talon again, and saw he had his head laid back against the tree. His teeth were clenched tightly as the potion began remedying his body. She could see the large, bloody jaw print on his abdomen slowly closing up until all that was left was fresh, slightly tanned skin. She saw the bone in his leg, which was previously protruding from his calf, move itself back into the flesh of his leg, and with a loud crack, and a groan from Talon, begin to fully heal and recover. _'He went through all that just to protect me… Talon…'_ She sighed, thinking she should apologize for snapping at him. After all, he was in his sorry state because he chose to help her instead of wait and see in safety.

"Sorry about that, I was acting on impulse." Katarina said.

"We both were." Talon offered, sharing the blame.

"It's just that… As stupid as it seems, I worry about you, Talon. I know you well enough to see when you're pretending to not be in pain. I hate it when you make yourself suffer quietly like that." Katarina found the floor very interesting after her little confession, but Talon stared into her face, noting the almost invisible, yet very tangible blush upon her cheeks.

"Well, you realize that Annie isn't the only one with a protector, right? Kat, I chose to bring you along because I trust you over everyone, and I care about your well-being. I just want to make sure you are ok, and not in pain, and the best way of doing that is making sure you take care of your wounds. I suppose, you could say that I also hate seeing you in pain."

Katarina's eyes widened and she looked up to see Talon staring into her face, her eyes, with a look of seriousness, and that same stern expression he always wore, but if one knew him as well as she did, he also had an underlying tenderness that showed he truly cared about her, and not just because of orders or some unpaid debt. She could tell it was genuine, because for once worrying about someone else, and telling her that he was worried wouldn't relate to his own well-being in anyway shape or form. He was worried, and confessed that he was worried because he cared about her, not for some other selfish reason. And Katarina could honestly believe that she cared about him too. The two smiled warmly at each other, enjoying the fact that their deep sense of caring for each other was reciprocated. The little girl humming some sickly sweet melody snapped them back to the present.

"Well, now that that's over, I suggest we ask Annie our favor now, huh?" Katarina suggested.

"Yeah, we should get moving soon." Talon agreed.

Katarina turned and walked over to Annie who had finished sewing Tibbers back together, and since neither assassin managed to wound or maim the girl, she was unscathed aside from a scrape from when she fell back and narrowly avoided Katarina's blade.

"Annie, we need to find that village your parents run. Can we go there, get some things, and leave?"

"Sure you can!" she answered with a smile.

…

…

…

"Well? Can you show us the way?" Katarina asked once more.

"Sure I can!" Annie answered.

…

…

…

"Why aren't you taking us there?" Katarina asked annoyance clear in her tone.

"Well you never asked if I would, only if I could. And also, you didn't say pwease!" The toddler informed. Katarina's eye brow twitched in irritation, before she took a deep breath and made sure to ask correctly this time.

"_WILL _you _PLEASE_ take us to your home village so we can get what we need then leave?"

"Much better! Follow me!" The Dark Child called before happily skipping down the path, over to the ledge which led down to the ten foot drop, and then jumped down and giggled.

Talon and Katarina shared a glance before running over to the edge and peeked over to see what they expected to be the girl's corpse amid a cluster of lizard-lions. What they found instead was a happy Annie, laughing hysterically at the looks of shock on the assassins' faces, standing on some invisible bridge that led over the waters, to the path on the other side. _'Talk about a leap of faith…'_ Talon thought.

"Just walk straight down the road!" called Annie as she continued skipping across the invisible path above the death drop. She stopped about half way to wait for them.

"Women and children first." Talon joked. Katarina just shook her head no, and Talon muttered, "I thought so…" before jumping over the ledge, and landing on the invisible bridge with one foot on, and the other missing the bridge and dangling over a bunch of ravenous lizard lions waiting to snap up a meal. "Make sure to drop a little more to the right!" He called as he proceeded to walk over to stand next to Annie. Katarina dropped down carefully and landed both feet on the barrier. When she caught up to them, she noticed Annie was holding Talon's hand. When she looked questioningly at Talon, he simply answered, "She says the path twists and turns from here and that she'd only guide us if we held her hands. God knows why." He muttered the last part, but apparently loud enough for both to hear.

"Cause at the end there's a jump and you two get to swing me over! Usually Tibbers does it, but you hurt him!" Annie kicked Talon in his recently healed left shin. Despite the armor over his boots, the recent wound made Talon wince at the kick. "Really?" he heard Katarina mock. "How about you break your legs in half and take any kind of kick to the bone?" he responded with some hostility. Katarina only raised her hands in mock surrender. "Nice Demacian salute." Talon said with a smirk. Katarina laughed at that and then took the Dark Child's hand. "Let's get on with it." she groaned.

The Dark Child skipped forward leisurely, then tugged them left around a cluster of mangroves, through a fork in two massive cypress trees, and finally around through some hanging vines that lead all the way back onto visible dry ground, where the path continued to the village. About five feet before they reached the dry ground Annie stopped abruptly and said "Swing me here!" Talon looked at Katarina with a shrug and both synchronized swinging their arms backwards then forwards a couple of times to gain momentum. Then, at the apex of the swing, they released Annie, who giggled happily as she soared over the predator infested waters, and landed on her two feet with a stumble. Talon leapt next, easily clearing the distance, followed by Katarina.

Annie swept at her skirt, brushing off some mud kicked up by her landing. Then she pointed down the road, saying "That-a-way you maggots! Hehe…" Talon and Katarina felt a wave of embarassment at the insult and the memories it brought forth: Talon remembered the Crimson Elite boot camp and how only he and Riven had (barely) survived its basic training. Katarina remembered her first few sparring sessions with the master assassins her father had ordered to start her training, which ended more or less in a lot of painful bruises and stinging cuts. The two proceeded to follow the overly enthusiastic, mischievous, magical, demon spawn of the Grey Order who was merrily skipping away. After a half-an hour of walking, Annie summoned Tibbers again, causing Talon and Katarina to back up warily, but Tibbers only lay on the floor to let Annie up for a ride and continued to carry her the rest of the way. Talon took note of the new scars on the Shadowbear, most notably the one over its new, different colored left eye. Where both used to be a light, fiery orange brown, this one was as black and soulless as a Kraken's. The mix produced a threatening glare, which was directed at Talon most of the time. _'Interesting... what happens to the teddy also happens to the bear and vice versa.'_ Talon ignored its glare and pressed on alongside Katarina, relaying his new hypothesis. She nodded at him and stored away the information in case it would be needed for a later date.

After what felt to be another four miles of walking, the group came upon a rather dense thicket of vegetation that completely blocked their advance down the path. "Well, now where do we go?" Talon asked Annie. The girl didn't respond; instead she climbed down from Tibbers, channeled some mana into her fingers, starting a small fire over each one, and pressed her finger tips against a certain thicket of plant matter in the center mass of the natural blockade. When her fingers made contact, they glowed a bright orange, and rune of the same color burned itself into the vines. The plants began to shift around then: the vines snaked their way upward into the tress, the trees shifted, creaked and bent to the sides, the foliage withered away into the ground, and the roots and mangroves slithered into the mud, submerging themselves and clearing the path while revealing the large wood and mud brick gate a few feet beyond. On the gate was a carving, the old Noxian insignia which consisted of a Noxian Bloodwing (species of hawk in Runeterra), wings spread wide, holding a sword and mage staff in each foot crossed behind a humanoid skull insignia, but instead of regular teeth there were sharp protrusions and the jaw was slightly dislocated. The insignia was faded, but the crimson color and major details remained. There was a small amount of overgrowth on the door and the cast iron hinges and hand rungs were rusted and oxidized from poor maintenance in an overly humid climate.

Annie walked over to the gate, took a deep breath, and yelled with surprising volume, "MOMMY, DADDY! I'M HOME!" Her voice echoed throughout the swamp and some black feathered vultures in a tree nearby took flight out of fear from the sudden loud noise disturbing the steady humming and clicking of the swamp. Then, the gate groaned a bit before clicking and slowly swinging inward to allow passage into the village. A man and woman in gray cotton robes with black runes sewn into the sleeves and cloak stood behind the gate waiting to greet the new arrivals. Both seemed to be around the age of thirty, and wore soft expressions on their faces as they saw the little girl run up ahead to leap into their arms. The two assassins made the assumption that they were Gregor and Amoline Hastur.

Gregor was an average sized man, perhaps a couple of inches below Talon, with a decent muscular build, greying black hair, and a rough, but tame beard that shallowly covered his lower face. He had bright green eyes that sparked with inspiration and brilliance, and seemed to have a playful light to them. He had a youthful air about him, making him seem decent and kind, with a bit of a playful side to him. Amoline was a woman whose age showed about her. Her hair seemed to be a faded scarlet-magenta and what may have been bright blue eyes in the past were now a dull, light blue with a greyish hue about them. Her face was comely enough for a woman of her age, and while now it was smiling for her daughter, it had previously wore a serious expression, one that a person wears when they have a purpose and nothing, or very little, would keep them from fulfilling said purpose. The woman seemed stern and strict, with an air of authority not unlike Marcus when he addressed the men under his command. Yet there was still that soft paternal side that only came out when her child appeared. She was clearly the dominant one of the two, despite their power being roughly equal according to past reports. '_Now to just get what we need and get the hell out.'_ Talon thought.

"You two. Over here. Now." Amoline spoke with the utmost authority in her voice, giving crisp clear, to-the-point orders. It irked Talon to comply, since he was never one for orders other than Marcus', however the situation seemed to call for his iron will to overpower his rebellious half. Amoline waited with a blank expression, and a gaze that pierced into them, as if she was reading their identities that was written somewhere on their persons. Talon thought to himself, _'Looks like I was right about Amoline.'_ before trailing after Katarina over to the reunited family. Katarina wore the same expression as Amoline: one that would wither away the will of lesser men. The two women seemed to size each other up, Amoline staring down at Katarina while Kat stared back with equal intensity. It was then Amoline allowed an approving smile to grace her expressionless face and addressed Katarina with a simple, "I like this one."

Katarina was surprised by the compliment, but it didn't show in her appearance. She held her military bearing and offered a hand shake to Amoline to show good faith, as she often did when acting as an ambassador instead of an assassin. Amoline took her hand in a vice like grip, shook it once, and then pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

"So why, pray tell, is there a Sinister Blade at my door with her, "Shadow"." _'Crap…'_ Katarina thought as she tried to come up with a polite response.

"We seek to trade for supplies and gain safe passage through the Voodoo Lands. We have no objective here other than to resupply and continue through to the Shurima coastline." Katarina had returned to her military stance, keeping perfectly still and calm while Amoline looked her over like one of her old drill instructors. Amoline walked with the grace of royalty, and studied as intensely as a league scholar or summoner. Her hands were folded beneath the sleeves of her robes, and she stared intensely at Katarina like an eagle does its prey.

"Hmpf, well I suppose this one is telling the truth. Her form is perfect, her courtesies fine, and her goals clear. But what about your companion? You speak for the both of you, yet he says just the opposite and more by just standing there than he ever could in words. He is tense, ready to retaliate against any aggression with extreme prejudice. He practically wants a fight to break out so that he may use violence and experience the sensation of blood flowing down that ornate weapon of his hidden under the vambrace of his right arm, am I wrong?" Talon shifted his stance, getting ready for the worst. "Oh, and it would seem that I have hit the target spot on! Just look at his reaction! He shifted his stance so that he is more capable of avoiding any projectile, his cowl is shifted lower so that the shadow it casts obscures his face even more to hide his already obvious intention, and his arm muscle is so tensed you can see the veins pulsing in it despite the sleeves of his ever so intimidating attire. Go on assassin, prove me right. Appear behind me and slit my throat then try to kill Gregor and Annie, and everyone else in this community. I would oh so love to see how you fare in my dying moments."

Amoline stared at him with a look of amusement, enjoying how she practically knew how everything was going to play out. However Talon's iron will would not be so easily broken. This woman wanted him to make a move, wanted him to give her a reason to kill them both know. Talon glared back at the woman, but made no move of hostility. Amoline's glare vanished as quickly as it had appeared when she addressed Talon, and she offered a slightly affectionate smirk. "This one isn't as mindless as I originally perceived him to be. I admire how you are prepared for the worst, but staying your hand until the worst has come to pass. Often times, Noxians are the first to make a move of aggression, but if you look far back enough, we are all Noxians here. No need to shed old blood after all. Come; let's speak in a place with a little more privacy. It was then the pair noticed all the robed figures that had gathered around to view what would either be a welcoming or bloodbath. The dispersed all at once, vaporizing into smoke and probably reappearing to wherever they took up residence or occupation.

"I will take Annie back home, Amoline. Our daughter seems to be exhausted. I wonder why." Gregor muttered the last phrase, while narrowing his eyes at the assassins. Amoline gave him a warm smile and waved goodbye as Gregor picked up Annie in his arms, and placed her atop his shoulders. Tibbers followed close behind, growling at a pair of mages as they passed.

"If you would follow me to the institute, I would be happy to accommodate your needs." Amoline instructed. Talon and Katarina nodded in agreement and followed the town leader.

The village was many hundreds of acres, with many wooden cottages and cabins lining muddy roads. The village was surrounded by the dense overgrowth of the swamp, with the exception of what appeared to be vast farmlands to the east of the main town. The farmlands consisted of numerous corn and wheat fields as well as a few greenhouses which Talon guessed were food and alchemical gardens. He noticed that the nature on the inside didn't seem to be infected by the mana poisoning that killed off the majority of the Voodoo Lands. The waters were clear, the plants lush, green, and healthy as well as edible, and there were some fauna such as deer and small critters like rabbits and squirrels, foxes, ducks, etc. The buildings were wide, with only two stories at the most, and there were a couple that seemed to be a church and school. The rest were either homes, shops, or both. The roads were bare dirt and mud, and the buildings simple cypress wood. There were no carriages, or differences in clothing aside from what the children wore. Everyone wore the same grey robes of the grey order and Talon could read the message clearly: there is no difference in social class here; no nobility, no poverty, no rich, no poor; everyone pulls their weight some way or another. The idea seemed appealing to him, but how it could be maintained at such a level of equilibrium was what astounded him. Humans by nature are greedy creatures, a lesson he knew and knew well. There are always ambitious people looking to get a leg up and shatter that dream of equality, yet it seemed here everyone accepted their role in this society rather happily. As said before, it astounded him.

Eventually they rounded a corner and came upon a narrow alleyway. At the end was a cobblestone wall that made a dead end. Amoline walked up to the stone and whispered so faintly that Talon couldn't hear even with his heightened senses, and stepped back. Slowly the stone parted to reveal a bustling plaza of activity, trade, and magic. There were numerous alchemical potions shops, broom stores for witches, wizard and witch pets like cats or owls, and in the center of the plaza a large, and ornately carved building dubbed, "The Institute." Katarina eyed an enchanted weapons store for a few seconds before realizing Amoline and Talon had begun moving without her, and then she caught up, whispering to Talon "You're taking me shopping after this." Talon narrowed his eyes, but sighed and said, "Only after we buy food and water first." When they entered the Institute, they right away noticed that the building had some sort of infinite space spell on it. The inside was massive, containing a maze of hallways, corridors, rooms, and the like. The inside seemed to be carved of polished marble, and there were numerous paintings, busts, and statues of ancient Grey Mages who had led the Order in the past. They noticed many of the rooms seemed to be classrooms. _'So this is a college…'_ thought Katarina. Judging from the number of people, compared to the number of housing units in the village, they assumed this building must have held large dormitories somewhere, otherwise the people slept out on the streets. After numerous turns, twists, stairwells, and corridors Amoline finally came to a door marked "Principal's Office", unlocked the door, and gestured the two inside.

The office was what Talon assumed the High Command's Officer's Academy office to look like. There was an old Noxian Monarchy flag in a display case at the back of the room, a bookshelf that covered an entire wall filled with numerous volumes and tomes, and a large oaken desk complete with nameplate, schools supplies, drawers, two, simple, pine wood chairs in front and rotating leather-backed chair behind. The floor was simple carpeting and the walls were covered in wood planks. A rotating chalkboard was stashed in a corner of the room, and numbers upon numbers of boxes were stacked up to the ceiling behind it, probably more books and paperwork. _'Where did they get all these luxurious decors from? The town is a simple village but this institute is as ornate as the Demacian High Palace.'_ Talon thought. Amoline closed the door behind them and gestured to sit in the pine chairs while she sat on the master chair. She whispered a spell and directed her hand at the door. A small glowing rune appeared over the door, one Talon knew to mean silence. As for how he could read runes, he remembered from his studying of the stealth runes back when Marcus ordered him to receive an education back when he first joined the Du Couteau's services. Considering those studies contributed to his mastery of his signature move, "Shadow Assault" he'd say those were studies well spent.

"Now, let's get to business. I understand you two are in need of supplies and you want safe passage, correct?" Katarina nodded her head. "Well, food and water isn't an issue with us, so we'll gladly part with some of it, in exchange for some of your famous Noxian silence on the matters of the exact location of our village and our infrastructure. However, your silence isn't enough for us to just give you supplies and send you on your way." Katarina knew it would come down to this eventually.

"Fine, if you require payment then-"

"We require payment, but not in gold. We're mages, we mastered transmutation ages ago. I could turn a simple river stone into a gold nugget with minimal effort. No what we need are herbs, medicines, first aid. The swamp is a dead land and while our alchemical gardens can sustain us for now, we are growing and we'll eventually need more. Alchemical gardens, while easy to setup, are difficult to maintain considering all the work required to grow just one herb. Right now, because of the recent drought we are in dire need of some standard first aid equipment. If you have something worthwhile to us, then the supplies are yours." Talon's aura seemed to grow a shade darker, considering he knew that they had just what the Grey Order needed, but he preferred to keep their last resort medicine. Katarina came to the same conclusion and she looked over at Talon's backpack, nodding affirmatively for him to hand over what they had. Talon had his doubts; what if they were to come into another situation where they were grievously wounded and those potions was the only thing that could save them? Katarina glared at him, and then nodded once more to the backpack. Talon groaned, and then shrugged off his pack. He opened it up and dug out the vials one by one until the remaining six all lay upon the desk. Talon glared at Amoline, who impassively stared back. Amoline looked at the vials, and inspected them closely; even casting detection spells over them to confirm their true contents. Satisfied she took all the vials and placed them in a drawer in her desk. Then, she cast a barrier spell to keep any unwanted hands out.

"Thank you for your cooperation. We should be able to make this last us for a few months with careful treatments. Should be plenty of time to grow and harvest some more herbs for medicines." Amoline scrawled something on a piece of parchment and handed it over to Katarina. "This is a grocer's order to give you whatever you choose to write down on that list; sort of like a blank check except instead of money you get whatever food and supplies you request. I suggest you visit the local market, browse for what you need that we have, and then jot down whatever it is you desire. If you'll excuse me, now that our business is concluded I would like to see my beloved daughter." Amoline stood up, offered a handshake to Katarina and a nod of approval towards Talon before unlocking the door, and leaving them alone in the office.

"Well that went better than expected." Katarina finally spoke. Talon glared at her before forcing himself to calm down and argue rationally.

"Sure, we didn't get screwed now, just later whenever we need those potions again."

"Then we will be more cautious then we were. Now there's no second chance if we are wounded beyond saving, a situation we've both been in a thousand times each. Simply avoid confrontation and try not to be caught off guard. Simple, no?" Talon sighed, while her logic was valid, he couldn't shake the feeling that sometime soon, that situation would come and then what? They all die? No, he refused to let that happen. He was going to find a way to get them all out of there; they were all going home together, and nothing would stop him from protecting the Du Couteaus. Still, the feeling lingered like an ominous cloud in the distance: the storm was not yet here, but soon would be.

* * *

"It would seem the League is beginning to catch on to us, Malzahar." Nocturne hissed.

"Indeed, however those fools believe it to be the warmongering nation's doing, not ours." Malzahar replied, confidence in the plan soaring due to Runeterra's naivety.

"And what of the Haunted One?" Nocturne rasped.

"Continue to plague his mind. I have seen the future, and it is his hand that shall lead the glorious reclamation of the void. He must be broken, so that we may rebuild him in the void's glorious image. Then, he shall watch the world burn alongside us with a smile. However, it matters not should he become one of us or not. The Void is a power no one can hope to match, and so with or without him we will succeed; I have foreseen it. Of course, having one as potentially powerful as him will speed things along very nicely."

"I shall continue to invade his mind when the barriers of his will are weakest." Nocturne answered.

"Good, then that shall be one more pawn on our side. And what have my masters been doing during the calm before the storm?"

"We have been consuming the local fauna in the desert. I must say, _change is goooood._" Kha'Zix clicked.

Recently, the Void-born monstrosity had been out in the desert looking to evolve and adapt even more. Feasting on the local scorpions and dune vipers had accomplished that goal. It now sported a flexible and maneuverable tail tipped with a stinger and venom sac, as well as two particularly large, pointed fangs equipped with venom as well, and a forked tongue and Jacobson's organ to detect the scent and heat of prey. Add those to his other adaptations, and Kha'Zix was a force to be reckoned with. One stab, one bite, would be all it needed to finish its prey.

"I wonder where that wretched lion is; I'm going to be hungry again, soon."

"All in due time, my master." Malzahar answered. "The Obelisk is nearly ready, and the eclipse will be soon. All the pieces we needed are now in play; now we simply wait for the end to come."

"And when the sky is dark despite the hour of light, the world shall burn, and their corpses shall be nothing more than a feast for crows." Fiddlesticks croaked.

"Kha'Zix, where are Cho' Gath and Kog'Maw?" Malzahar asked, noticing the absences from their meeting.

"Well, Malzahar, the world is dark and full of terrors who would love nothing more than to aid in the world's destruction. Take The Harbinger of Doom there for an example. This world has many potential allies; most notably the ones who come from the place you call the Shadow Isles. Cho' Gath left to take the larvae hunting, and afterwards to find us some new additions to our army." Kha'Zix flashed its jaws in something like an attempt to smile. The way all its teeth flashed with the corrosive venom now dripping with its saliva and the awkward upturn of the chitin around its jaws formed a horrific image "What's wrong with getting some more… _insurance_ that this world will be ours?"

* * *

"What is it, Darius? As you can tell I have little time to spend on your constant reports of failure to find Katarina." Swain sat upon his iron throne in his office of the high command, surrounded by numerous reports of Demacian troop movements, failures to locate Katarina, and now strange mana signatures originating in the Shurima that the League is attempting to pinpoint. Swain brought a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. _'For Noxus' sake, where is that woman and why did all these troubles begin as soon as Marcus decided that his bloody existence should be made known again!?'_ Swain thought angrily.

Recently Demacia had been moving troops to "reinforce" their borders, but when reports of not just reinforcements, but entire divisions such as the Winged Hussars, Dauntless Vanguard, and even the King's Honor Guard began arriving at the borders, the word invasion was written all over the aggressive action. Due to the disappearance of Talon and Katarina, and then sudden, powerful mana signatures appearing in the desert, Demacia began pointing fingers at Noxus, saying it must be some weapon of mass destruction they sent the Du Couteau and her "dog" to oversee. Of course Noxus quickly discredited the accusation, but regardless the League decided to launch an investigation, which so far had, and always would, turn up with nothing because there was nothing linking Noxus to any sort of activity in the Shurima. In light of the recent failures of the League to come up with anything regarding the mana signatures, Demacia decided to take matters into their own hands and began to mass their troops on the border.

"My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt but this is of utmost importance, the Demacians are challenging Noxus." Swain raised an eyebrow at that.

"And what, pray tell, are they hoping to accomplish with this ridiculous challenge?" Swain walked over to the pedestal where his beloved raven, Beatrice, perched. He coerced the bird onto his shoulder with a small piece of carrion and proceeded to ruffle its feathers behind its neck.

"It seems they want to utilize the League for a political match, in hopes of winning and forcing Noxus to admit to the building of an illegal scale magical warfare project. If Noxus were to take the blame, we would be under the League's scrutiny, and Demacia would rake in the neutral city states in military alliances, putting Noxus at a severe tactical disadvantage. The League summoners seem to favor the idea of a League match to settle the dispute, regardless of whether or not were proven innocent or guilty. They say, let the gods decide through a trial by combat." Darius kept his usual bearing, only breaking monotone and allowing disgust to creep into his voice whenever the damnable paragons of justice Demacians were involved.

_'It would seem we are running out of time…'_ Swain thought.

"What would you have us do, Grand General?" The Hand of Noxus inquired.

Swain looked out the carved window to the setting sun in the distance barely illuminating the nation; his nation. Then he looked down into the slums and city of Noxus; his city. Soon the underworld and scum of the city would be preying upon the weak for the night, leaving only the strong alive and thus filtering out those too pathetic to survive in this harsh land. However, the strong in this land seemed to be far and few nowadays. The Kalamanda Scandal, Ionian Campaigns, and previous Rune War all within such a short amount of time had left Noxus deprived of its strength. The only strong Noxians left were those in the League, Marcus, Riven (if she ever chose to return from her self-imposed exile), and a handful of neutral mercenaries or Zaunite allies willing to cooperate with Noxus. Swain sighed. He was getting too old for this, but he was a strong leader so he would never falter, and never surrender to the fatigues that came with the occupation. It seemed that the world was gearing up to try and end Noxus, but were it so easy, Noxus would not be alive today. Noxus was a nation where the strong survived and the weak died off, and it would be forever strong. And so Noxus would hold out against, and survive the oncoming storm. And Noxus still had an ace up her sleeve; an ace the rest of the world thought was long departed.

"Be prepared for battle on the Fields of Justice, Darius. It would seem we will have to buy time for whatever Marcus is doing and trust that the man will get this chaos under control. As for Talon and Katarina being missing they can never escape their vows as champions. Their deadline is the match. When the summoners begin readying their champions for battle, we will have them recall Talon and Katarina to participate in the political match. We're putting our entire survival on this gambit with Marcus. Should the worst come to pass then we simply fight, and try to win the League match. If all else fails… be ready for the next Rune War."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone holy crap i'm alive! I hope you all enjoyed my longest chapter yet. :) Just wanted to give my deepest and sincerest thanks to **TehDARKTemplar** for beta reading this chapter and going though grammatical hell to help me out XD. (If you all like my story, you'll love his story **True Strength.** It is very well written, and also focuses on alot more important aspects as well as Talon's and Kat's POVs (however they're still the stars of that story don't worry ;) Basically, he's got a 90% picture perfect fill in for all the crap we don't know about Talon's early years with the Du Couteaus. Anyways, let's talk about my story (its all about me, me, me! I kid, I kid). What did you all think? This time around I decided not to stick to the purely development, as that didn't seem to work out to much but oh well it was a necesary step to develop as a writer. I worked in some action again, and I personally think I did great (not conceited here, just an artist w/ his work that he accepts for once). Did I do great, good, bad, or straight up horrible? As always answer me w/ a review and give me your thoughts, no matter how long, or short they are :) I don't really have much to say other than every time you don't review a baby seal gets mauled by a polar ;-; don't let the baby seal get mauled by a polar bear. Until next time, whenever the UN decides to stop chasing me for a past life of crime I don't remember committing (joking here, i'm just a psycho [still joking! or am I?]) enjoy :)

PS. Online Board Game... I like that shit XD. Not for those without a sick sense of humor. Good luck...

PSS. For those of you who enjoy creepypastas and short horror stories, look up three called "Mirrors", "Windows", and "Just Be Careful Out There". Of course, read these VERY early in the morning, I suggest between 1-3 am. Assuming u don't wanna slp that is. :) (I know some of u guys are gonna b like "that's not scary at all!" yeah well when u have three mirrors in ur room, a window by ur bed and just plain logic... well it gets to a paranoid guy like me :D) enjoy... for the last time... no more... TalonIbnLaAhad, out.


End file.
